Demon's Lair
by hislittlerobin
Summary: Post Season One, AU. Ciel's game has finally ended, and he's ready to finally die. But when he's thrown into another game without a say, where will he end up? Who will he have left? Will Sebastian come back? And most of all...why is he still alive?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Well, this is my first attempt at trying to write a Kuroshitsuji fanfic, or a story for any matter, so please go easy on me! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated! :)

_(Thoughts look like this.) _

(Regular dialogue looks like this.)

Rating will be T for now, might change to M later. Eventually, there will be SebastianXCiel ;)

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso**.

Warning: None for now, but there will be lemons, lots of violence, gore, and swearing in the future. Don't like, don't read. Now enjoy! (hopefully ^-^)

* * *

Demon's Lair

Chapter 1: Young Master, Found

As Ciel opened his eyes, memories from the past flew through his mind. Maylene breaking the dishes. Bard burning all the food to a crisp. Finny killing off his favorite white roses and the garden. Tanaka sitting around doing nothing as usual. Flashes of Lau, Madame Red, Grell, Lizzie, Undertaker, and Inspector Randall flashed before his eyes. His cerulean blue eyes blinked slowly, trying to shake off the mist of sleep. Rubbing his eyes, he realized something was wrong. He was _**alive. **_

He bolt up to a sitting position, wincing almost immediately, as pain coursed through his entire body. That word echoed through his head. Alive. _Alive. __**Alive.**_ "_Why_?" he thought. "_Sebastian took my soul! I got my revenge on the Queen and Ash! Why am I still alive? And...where am I_?" Ciel slowly swiveled his head around, taking note of his surroundings. It looked like he was back in London…albeit, a burning and slowly crumbling version of London. Ciel clumsily got up to his feet, brushed himself off, and started running. This was all too familiar to him. After running past several burning buildings looking for a sign of life, he stopped. Tentatively, he reached a trembling hand towards a burning building. His hand touched the flames, and he winced, waiting for the pain. He waited one, two, three seconds, before drawing his hand back and staring at it. There was nothing! No burnt skin, no charred flesh, nothing. Suspicious, he ran to the other side of the street and swung his hand through the flames. Again, nothing happened. He broke off into a trot while calling out. "Hello! Is anybody out there?" he called. He paused for a moment. Was that a footstep he heard on the cobble-stoned pavement? Or was it just a whisper of the wind and the flickering flames? He lifted his foot to start running again, and then he heard it.

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack. _The sound of high-heeled shoes, slowly and deliberately making their way towards him. Eyes widening, Ciel took off at a run, not noticing where he was going. **SMACK. **He ran straight into a person. Slowly, Ciel raised his eyes to see who the stranger was. And he didn't like what he saw.

"Well well well, lookee here! A small, human boy! How did you get down here, my little lamb? Are you lost? Or….are you all alone?" Sharp, feral teeth widened into a snarling smile, and onyx eyes glimmered with hunger and lust. No, it wasn't a person. Rather, it was a…..."Demon!" The demon smirked.

"Right you are my little lamb. It's been a while since I've seen a human being. How about we have some entertainment, hmm?" The demon slowly raised his hand, and raked his claws against Ciel's body, ripping through his coat and undershirt, slashing through his soft skin, leaving 4 wide gashes. "I'm deliriously hungry too…..You seem like you'll make a good meal, no matter how skinny you are. Let's play a game of cat and mouse. You're the prey. I'm the predator. How long can you keep me entertained, little lamb? The last one didn't last longer than a few minutes. Shall we see? I'll be nice just this once. I'll give you a head start." Chuckling, the demon picked up Ciel and threw him far into the flaming town. Bouncing to a stop and winded from the throw, Ciel slowly raised his bleeding body up and his eyes narrowed. "_Damn that demon…I swear, if I ever see Sebastian again, I will make him __**pay**__ for this." _

"Come on, little boy! You don't have much time left!" The demon called out sarcastically. Snarling, Ciel rose to his feet and slowly began running through the winding streets of a burning London. Little did he know, however, that a certain someone with a familiar smirk was watching from one of the burning rooftops.

He ran into a deserted alleyway, only to reach a dead end. Cursing, he ran back out, only to find the demon waiting for him with hunger filled eyes. This time, Ciel didn't look at the demon with fear. He stared into the demon's onyx eyes with such intense anger and fury that the demon made a surprised sound in the back of his throat. Leaning forward, he took Ciel's chin in his hand and raised his face higher to inspect his deep blue eyes. A smile spread on the demon's face. "Oh? You've been marked, little lamb. I can't believe I didn't see it before. I can see the mark of your contract in your right eye. Hmmmph, lucky demon. I bet your soul was delicious…No, I can tell it was. Such anger, such fury and darkness in your eyes….Magnificent! But now, your demon is gone! There's no one to help you. So you're all mine, little lamb." With that said, the demon threw Ciel down the alleyway, causing Ciel to strike the dead end with a resounding crack.

Right about now, Ciel was having an internal battle with himself. He wanted to stand and fight, and die (again?). Or, he wanted to try and summon Sebastian, not caring if it worked or not. But he let his pride get in the way. "_Tch, I'm probably dead anyways. This must be one of the things one encounters before he truly dies. Yes, that must be right. This is a test, my final test before I truly die." _Struggling to his feet, Ciel glared at the demon and opened his mouth to speak, only to hear another _**CRACK! **_It took a few moments for the pain to register. After that, Ciel crumpled in half, wheezing and holding what he knew was a few broken ribs. _"Pain? I'm feeling pain? I didn't even feel it when that accursed demon slashed me with his claws! So…..I am alive after all? Then where the hell am I? This can't be London. This can't…"_ Ignoring the pain, Ciel stood up once more, and did what he always did with these situations. "**SEBASTIAN! **_**This is an order. Save me this instant!"**_ And closing his eyes, he leaned against the wall and slid down, his energy running out. The demon chuckled, then laughed lightly before breaking out in raucous laughter.

"Stupid human! Your contractor is gone! Why do you think I attacked you? Everyone knows what symbol that is, and who it belongs to! He's abandoned you! Your "Sebastian" is gone. And so, you're all mine for the taking." Ciel's vision slowly slid out of focus as his chest bled more and more rapidly, and his ribs ached and ached. But there that sound came again. _Click. Clack. Click. _No, it couldn't be. It sounded like that day….that day 3 years ago, right as he was about to be killed. Could it be…? No, he didn't dare hope. It was probably his mind and his ears playing tricks on him. After all, why would Sebastian come save him?

"If you knew my symbol, and who it belonged to, you shouldn't have done that," a sultry voice murmured. The demon's onyx eyes widened momentarily with panic and fear, before turning around to face the dangerous higher being. Staring at each other, Sebastian's face broke out in an evil smile as he showed off his hand with the Faustian mark. Without realizing it, Ciel's eye glowed brightly from under his closed eyelids in time with Sebastian's glowing hand. As Ciel sunk into darkness, the very last sounds he heard were screaming, flesh ripping, the sound of blood spraying, maniacal laughter, and then...silence. Right before he blacked out, he felt familiar, warm hands picking him up and cradling him. "Found you, bocchan." Then the calm, soothing darkness overtook him.

* * *

...It wasn't that bad, right? Please read and review, and tell me honestly what you think about it! And should I keep on writing? I have a lot of ideas, but dunno if anyone will like them. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Well, I'm glad it wasn't that bad haha...Well, here's Chapter 2! Like I said, there WILL be violence, gore, and some yaoi in the future but not now. Oh, and I should introduce myself. My name is Shannon, nice to meet you! :D And by the way, I'm a freshman in high school, so that means I'm 14. That should explain any mistakes or immatureness. Teehee. And I am on Spring Break right now, so I'll try to update every 2 or 3 days.

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso.

Enjoy!

* * *

Demon's Lair

Chapter 2: Young Master, First Encounter

"_**Bocchan...Bocchan, it's time to wake up..."**_

"Mmmmmmphhhh...go 'way, Sebastian…." Wait a minute. SEBASTIAN? Ciel flew up from the bed and looked around until he saw his demon butl…..until he saw something that looked like Sebastian. That "something" chuckled.

"Something that looks like Sebastian? How polite, bocchan. It is indeed me, Sebastian." Ciel shook his head, and pinched himself to make sure this wasn't a dream. After reassuring himself that this was indeed real life and not a dream, Ciel gazed at Sebastian with questioning eyes. And his own eyes widened. For what met his eyes wasn't the usual Sebastian he was used to. He didn't see a sophisticated and polished looking butler. Instead, he saw Sebastian stretched languidly on a chair, with impossibly shiny and tight black leather clothing with tall, black high heeled stilettos. His usual hair was longer, and seemed more ragged. His eyes were no longer calm, but wild and feral, although there was still a trace of gentleness in his eyes. His jaw dropped open, taking in the sight before him. Sebastian smirked. "Like what you see, bocchan?" Stuttering, and with a slight blush creeping over his cheeks, he tried to form a normal answer.

"S….se…..Sebastian! What the hell! Is that really you? Where am I? Why am I alive? Didn't you take my soul? WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE….LIKE THAT?" Sebastian chuckled, but not the sound Ciel was used to. Instead, it was a low, guttural and feral sound, like a predator. Sebastian rose up from his position on the chair, and strode over gracefully to where Ciel was resting. Putting a finger under Ciel's chin, he lifted his face up to meet his own and licked his lips.

"Bocchan….no, I should say….Ciel….Do you not remember those words I spoke to you, not so long ago? That I would follow you wherever you went, and to always be by your side?" Hesitantly, Ciel recalled a vague memory of those words, and nodded his head. "Well, when a demon makes a promise, he usually doesn't keep it. But it seems that those butler aesthetics have grown on me, and so I will uphold my end of the promise. Now, Ciel…you do have questions for me, do you not?" Releasing Ciel's chin, he moved his hand upward to stroke the boy's cheek, causing said boy to flinch and tremble slightly. Ciel met Sebastian's gaze defiantly, and smacked his hand away.

"This is an order, Sebastian. You have to answer **all** my questions honestly. Where am I? What am I doing here? Why didn't you take my soul? And why-" Ciel was cut off as Sebastian placed his fingers on his lips, shushing him.

"My, my. My young master sure is impatient. I'll answer all of them in due time...But first of all, let's get you dressed. There's someone I'd like you to meet." With that being said, the demon slid off of Ciel. Ciel blushed, finally realizing how close they were and the intimacy of their position. Swinging his legs out of bed, he waited with his chin up for Sebastian to dress him. Sebastian smiled, thinking to himself about how he would have to retrain Ciel. Oh, all the fun that they would have together…..The demon salivated, just thinking about it. With practiced ease, he slid on Ciel's suit for the day, and finished dressing him. Standing back, he admired his work. The midnight blue of the suit really brought out his young master's eyes and hair. With a finishing touch, he produced a slim white ribbon out of thin air and deftly tied it around Ciel's neck. With a slight smile, he stepped back and bowed. Ciel, however, frowned.

"Sebastian, where is my eye patch? I don't want to seem unseemly in front of this person you want me to meet so badly."

"Ah, bocchan….that won't be needed. Not for whom we'll be seeing. Now, follow me. It'll take a while for us to get there." Ciel nodded, and then slid off the bed to walk beside Sebastian. He opened the door, and with a smile, hurriedly ushered Ciel out. As soon as he took his first step out, his jaw dropped. It looked like he was in a vortex of darkness! Everywhere he looked, no matter which direction or angle he turned his head, all he could see was darkness. Well, if you could call swirling masses of dark purple, darkest blue and black darkness. He looked back to see where they had come from, and was astounded to see that nothing was there. Turning to his butler, he asked, "Sebast-Mmmph!" His question was cut off as a pair of hungry lips descended upon his. Shocked, he only stood there as Sebastian smirked and bit his bottom lip, trying to get access to Ciel's mouth. Ciel instantly seized up, and raised his hand to smack Sebastian. But Sebastian wasn't going to take any more of this. He caught Ciel's swinging hand, then brought his other hand up and pinned both of them above his head. Ciel moved his face away, but Sebastian once again grabbed his chin and stared at Ciel hungrily. His eyes glowed eerily, and as he licked his lips, he told Ciel, "Ciel, you should have guessed by now where you are. I no longer have to follow _all of your orders. _Keep that in mind." After saying so, he licked Ciel's cheek. Thoroughly disgusted by now, Ciel stepped back and rather defiantly demanded to be taken to see this person.

"What the hell, Sebastian! This isn't like you at all! Why the hell would you touch me like that? And do those things? Take me to see this person. **NOW**. I want my questions answered!"

"Very well, bocchan." Without so much as a care, Sebastian scooped a protesting Ciel up and jumped straight into the swirling vortex. Being a demon, Sebastian didn't feel its effects. But Ciel on the other hand, was having trouble breathing. Frowning, since it wouldn't do to have an unconscious Ciel in front of this person, Sebastian hurried. And a few moments later, he slid out of a black blob with a popping sound. With a grim smile, he set down a panting Ciel and withdrew one of his favorite possessions: his pocket watch. "Looks like we're right on time, bocchan. Now, get up. Come on, we're almost there. Don't faint on me now," he lightly chastised. Gripping an exhausted Ciel by the arm, he half led and half dragged Ciel to stand before a massive pair of steel and onyx studded doors, inlaid with rich and exquisite details. Intricately carved were the words: "Incipit autem aliud conficiatur. Hic iter est quis erit finis. "(1) Murmuring words that Ciel couldn't understand, Sebastian placed both his hands on the doors and spoke rapidly in a language unknown to Ciel. A breeze picked up briefly, causing an unearthly air to rise around Sebastian. Wind tugged at his hair and pulled a few locks loose as Sebastian and the door momentarily glowed. Then all was still, and the doors opened. Ciel couldn't see anything, so he peered inside. Without warning, Sebastian's hand gave Ciel a light push and in he tumbled. Falling and crashing to the floor, he turned around indignantly to see the door close, Sebastian's smirk, and his words: "See you in a while, bocchan."

Huffing, Ciel righted himself and slowly turned around as black candles sprung aflame with blue fire. At the far end of the room, if he squinted enough, he could see a desk and a chair facing the opposite way. Gathering courage, he took a deep breath and slowly made his way across the great room. He glanced at the walls and became unnerved. Even though he had caused so much pain and harm to others, to see such accurate depictions and paintings of demons harming humans in grotesque ways hanging on the wall….well, it made him queasy. Gulping, he hurried to stand before the desk. A neutral voice stated the following: "Announce your name."

Taking a deep breath, Ciel spoke. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, Earl and head of the Phantomhive household. My butler Sebastian Michaelis said he wanted me to meet you and that my questions would be answered."

His breath hitched in anticipation as the chair slowly swiveled around. He was prepared to be scared, but he certainly wasn't prepared to be stunned. For what greeted his sight was simply…..a black blob. Before he could open his mouth to ask questions, it stared transforming before his eyes. The blob evolved into a newborn baby, and then it quickly became a blur as it shifted into the stages of human life. Ciel couldn't believe what he was seeing. This thing before him was evolving into a human! In a matter of seconds, the blob had become a baby, a human child, a preteen, a teenager, and finally, an adult clothed in a thin veil of dark mist. The adult in the mist slowly unraveled himself and stood upright from its cocoon of darkness. Stepping out, it magically donned clothes. And stepping out, it took the form that it knew would surprise the little human best. It took the form of Vincent Phantomhive, Ciel's deceased father.

Ciel couldn't help but gape at the sight before him. "_THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY THAT THIS IS FATHER. NO WAY, NO WAY, NO FUCKING WAY. I SAW HIM DIE. I SAW HIM…..I SAW HIM AND MOTHER IN THE FLAMES. WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" _His "father" looked down at the tiny boy in front of him. Leaning down, he positioned himself in front of Ciel's face and said in a voice much deeper and resounding than his father's: "Ciel Phantomhive. Do you know who I am, and do you have _any_ idea where you are?"

Much to his surprise, Ciel snapped out of his state, straightened himself up, and **glared** at him. "You know, I've got a pretty good idea. I'm in **Hell.** And **you're** the **Devil, Satan. (2)** I'll tell you one thing, though. Even if you are the head honcho around here, I'm not afraid of you. Did you think you could trick me or surprise me with that form? I know my parents are dead, and besides, you're missing a crucial factor in your appearance. Angela the angel sewed my parents together, believing it to be an honor. Half of your face should be that of my mother, Rachel Phantomhive. It's not, so you're not real, and I'm not intimidated." With that said, Ciel settled down, glaring at the Devil himself, not caring that he had just single-handedly reprimanded one of the most powerful beings in the entire universe.

Now, the Devil didn't usually get surprised. The Devil was the Devil, nothing was supposed to surprise him, let alone astound him. Now he was beginning to get curious. He stood back, and contemplated the little human boy before him. The Devil had lived for a long time. Nothing interesting had happened lately. Simply put, he was _intrigued. _He had seen the greatest of men cower before him, begging, pleading, and trying to escape. Yet here was this mere boy of 13 years standing before him defiantly, not scared or giving a care about anything! For the first time in centuries, the Devil himself cracked a genuine smile. Walking around to sit in his chair, he sat down and put his chin atop his intertwined hands. He regarded the boy before him, and began his talk.

"Ciel Phantomhive. You're one of our special cases. Regarding your questions, I will answer them. I'll let you know, Ciel, I hear and know everything that goes on in my realm. I hear **everything,** including thoughts. So, we begin. Ask away."

"Er…..well, first of all….what should I address you as?"

The Devil raised an eyebrow. My, my. He was polite and interesting. "You can just address me as sir. Now get on to the real questions, I have a busy schedule. You have 15 minutes. Go."

"Where am I? I know, obviously, that I'm in hell. But…."

"Ahhh. Good eye, young one. You are deep in the center of Hell, and this is my castle. Your "butler" Sebastian happens to be one of the highest ranked demons, and in his services, he has become one of my favorites. I see he made an extremely good choice when he contracted with you. I can still see the remnants of your soul around you. All that despair, anger, sorrow….and yet there's still that touch of innocence. Magnificent…"

"Highest ranked demons? Sebastian? Tch. Well, what am I? Did Sebastian really eat my soul?"

"Hhhmmm…See, this is an interesting case. Sebastian did indeed eat your soul. I was there to bear witness. I can see out of my kind's contracts when it is fulfilled, to see if they are doing their job or not. But after Sebastian ate his fill, there was still a part of your soul that refused to budge. It absolutely refused to be eaten. Since Sebastian was full anyways, and you've been one of the most interesting master's he's ever had, he decided to let you live on….on one condition. You are now his human pet in this world."

"_Oh, that bastard…."_

"I heard that, Ciel! You forget I can read minds! So basically, you're a human still, with part of your soul left in you. However, in your case, since you still have part of your soul left and you're in Hell, that part will eventually disappear and you will turn into a Halfling. You'll be half demon and half human. Normally, Halflings are despised among our race but you'll have exceptional powers due to your circumstances so you will be revered. Now, next questions. Time is ticking away, young one."

"Well…..er, what exactly am I supposed to do as his pet? And why did he make the decision to keep me by his side? He must have been sick of my ordering him around and whatnot!"

Satan now fully released a comical smile. "Oh, pets….well to put it simply, you will reverse roles. He is now your master, and you have to do everything he asks of you. _**Everything.**_ Do I make myself clear? This does include, ah….sexual favors. Since we demons are filled with lust and power, he will eventually ask that of you."

"…_BASTARD. MOTHERFUCKINGSONOFAFUCKING-"_

"Ciel, you really shouldn't use such language in front of your superiors. Now, as I was saying, he keeps you as his pet because he's grown unnaturally fond of you. I've never seen Sebastian like this before. He does care for you, and that is surprising since he usually doesn't show an ounce of emotion regarding his contractor."

"Oh, that's how it is. Tch. Well, thank you sir. All my questions have been answered."

Smiling, Satan raised a hand and made an opening motion with it. On command, the doors opened and Sebastian stepped in. Getting to one knee, he placed his hand over his heart and bowed to the Devil. "Sebastian Michaelis. I fully commend you on a job well done. You have captured and eaten one of the most exquisite souls Earth had to offer, and he is most intriguing. Teach him well, and train him well. For the first few months, I will block off all thoughts from you and him. Are these conditions fair?"

"Yes, master."

"Very well. You two may leave."

Sebastian bowed again, and turned around to leave with Ciel right at his heels. As the doors closed, Satan allowed himself one of his rare smiles. He shook his head. Because, like him and his brother God, they could see the future. And he was pleased to note that this would turn out to be one of the most complex and interesting events to ever happen.

* * *

1) Incipit autem aliud conficiatur. Hic iter est quis erit finis. (This is just something I made up, btw.) This is Latin for "When one begins, another is finished. Here is the path to one's end."

2) Devil, Satan. I'll be switching between those two names. So don't get confused! The Devil and Satan are the same person, I'll just be using both those names.

Well, bye for now! Enjoy, read and review! And remember, constructive criticism is always welcome! I am a noob at this, after all. See you guys in a few days! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, here's Chapter 3! For now, I'm focusing more on the details and the plot, so please be patient for the action/lemon scenes. Oh, and Spring Break is almost over, so I'll be posting a new chapter once a week from now on. Since it's once a week, I'll also be able to include **LONGER** chapters. I'm sure you guys will like that. Thanks for the reviews so far, guys! It isn't much but it's enoguh to keep me going :) So enjoy! And if you guys have any suggestions or anything you'd like me to add to the story, tell me and I'll take them into consideration. See you next chapter.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Young Master, Uncomfortable

Ciel felt really uncomfortable near Sebastian after realizing his position. All of a sudden, he stopped, groaned and smacked himself in the face. Sebastian turned around with a slight smile. "Is there a problem, bocchan?"

Frowning, Ciel replied. "Yes! I forgot to ask Satan an important question! Where does our contract stand now? I still have the mark! Does it even apply anymore?"

Sebastian smirked. "No need to worry, bocchan. I'm sure Satan told you the details. While you are my pet down here in Hell, our contract still stands due to your fragment of a soul. I, however, have consumed the better part of your soul so I only need to obey what I choose to obey. I can defy your orders, but you have to listen to mine. Is that clear, bocchan?"

Fuming on the inside, Ciel composed himself and rearranged his face into that stony glare Sebastian knew so well. "Very clear, Sebastian. If our "contract" barely stands, why do you still call me bocchan then? Shouldn't you just give me a disgusting, worthless name like the demon you are and subject me to humiliation?"

Leaning down so that their noses were touching, Sebastian gave Ciel an evil smirk as he gave his reply. "Oh, but I do. You see, that is the reason why I call you bocchan. To remind you that you no longer have any control over me." Sebastian's feral eyes abruptly softened. "However, in our time together, I have grown fond of you, bocchan. You've allowed for me to recover the use of emotions. I haven't felt this way in a long time. You've brought back the meaning of fun for me. After all, you were my most interesting master. "

"Tch."

Striding down the hallway, Sebastian turned and beckoned with his hand. With a gasp, Ciel was suddenly pulled by an invisible hand until he slammed into Sebastian's chest. Spluttering and turning beet red, Ciel scrambled backwards and looked up to see a thoughtful Sebastian tapping his fingers on his lips. For some strange reason, Ciel's eyes immediately zeroed in on his lips. "_Wow, Sebastian's got really red lips. They look so kissab-WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING? OH MY GOD." _

Sebastian smirked. Unbeknownst to Ciel, since he was his pet, Sebastian could read each and every one of his thoughts. But he decided to keep that to himself for the time being. It'd be fun to mess around with Ciel.

"Ciel."

Hearing his name, Ciel stopped freaking out and looked up expectantly. And blinked. And blinked again. There were two Sebastians standing right next to each other! They were completely identical too! Except for the fact that one of them was in his demon attire and the other had his butler uniform that Ciel was so accustomed to. Was the air down here causing his mind to play tricks on him? He furiously rubbed his eyes and looked again. Huh. There was only one Sebastian, after all. "Sebastian?"

"Yes, bocchan?"

"Did you just call my name?"

"No, I didn't. Why?"

"…It's nothing. I'm probably just tired."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. He could hear Ciel's confused thoughts, but he decided to just keep an eye out for anything suspicious. After all, practically everybody knew about Ciel being his pet. Sebastian was kind of a legend around Hell (not that he was bragging.) He shrugged it off. It was probably a lesser demon playing tricks on his little pet. After all, humans are known to scare quite easily. A corner of his mouth quirked up into a smile. Not his Ciel, though. Not his Ciel.

"Ciel, we're going to go see something. Just so you know how lucky you are to have me as your master."

"_Oh, that demon's impudence….Master or not, he thinks I'm lucky to have _**him?** _Tch." _

Grabbing Ciel by the waist, Sebastian once again jumped into the black blob, and started freefalling into the void. This time, Ciel got accustomed to it faster so he didn't hyperventilate. Not quite being conscious of his movements, he moved closer to Sebastian and put his arms around him to be more secure. Sebastian grinned evilly. (Since we ALL know Ciel isn't one to show affection openly.) Well, since there was no one around, he might as well play with his pet a little. Putting a finger under Ciel's chin, he leaned down until Ciel was eye level with him. Licking his lips, he murmured seductively into Ciel's ear, "Ciel, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this. You are by far my favorite master, and I will keep you by my side forever. You are going to be my pet and my lover." Leaning back to see a beet red Ciel, he smiled and abruptly captured the young earl's mouth for his own. This time, Ciel was prepared and started to struggle in Sebastian's grasp. Sebastian merely tightened his hold on the poor boy and kissed him deeper, nipping and licking at his bottom lip in an effort to get access to the boy's mouth. Ciel by now was having racing thoughts. "_What in the world did I get myself into? Horny demon. Shit, I'm so done for here in Hell. What am I even supposed to do? Sebastian should know I have no experience in ahem, romantic affairs. That bastard, he's humiliating me." _

Sebastian sighed. This was going to take some time. Kissing Ciel was like kissing a stone wall. "Ciel, don't think. Just feel." Ciel snorted and once again tried to lean away from Sebastian.

"And what exactly is it that I'm supposed to feel? Are you suggesting that I have feelings for you? You'll always be just a butler in my eyes, Sebastian! A butler and nothing more." Huffing, he glared at Sebastian and faltered as he noticed the extremely dangerous glint in Sebastian's eyes. _"Aw, shit. I'm fucked." _

Just as Sebastian was planning another attempt to ensnare his lips again, they tumbled out of the vortex into a fiery pit. Landing gracefully with Ciel in tow, Sebastian looked around and smiled in grim satisfaction. This would certainly teach Ciel a thing or two. He turned towards the younger boy. "Ciel, you're going to take a long, good look around you in this pit. Tell me what you see, and then you'll realize just how lucky you really are to have me as your master."

Ciel _really_ hated to be ordered around. He was the one usually ordering people, but since he had to obey, he had no choice. As he took in his surroundings, his eyes widened to comical proportions. In the fiery pit around him, there were more pits surrounded by a ring of intensely burning purple and blue flames. And in those pits were…well, humans being subjected to the most horrifying, gruesome, and painful methods possible of torture, all at the hands of demons. He saw humans screaming their heads off, pleading and begging for mercy. Their backs were flayed open with raw wounds still bleeding, gashes all along their bodies, and some even had strips of flesh hanging off of their limbs. Others were forced to stand still and be silent as gleeful demons ripped or tore off their limbs and rendered them to be handicapped. As his eyes wandered around the pit, he caught a flash of silver and violet at the corner of his eyes. He whipped around, only to see a very familiar silhouette with silvery-white hair disappear behind a demon. Eyes narrowing, he looked around the pit again but didn't see the person reappear. Shrugging it off, he surveyed the scenes before him with a cool demeanor. For once, he was slightly disgusted. Now, Ciel had caused the deaths of many people and had even killed them in cold blood, so this was nothing new. He calmly regarded everything before him before taking a deep breath. He turned around to ask Sebastian something when he noticed another demon in deep conversation with Sebastian. He knew he shouldn't interrupt, but his curiosity was piqued. He cleared his throat, causing the demon to look over at him with surprise and Sebastian with a grin. Sebastian just knew that Ciel was going to make a good impression with this particular demon.

The demon sauntered up to Ciel. "So **you're** Sebastian's pet that everyone's talking about!" Looking Ciel over in a way that made him feel like he was a rack of ribs for display, the demon nodded and his face split into an evil grin. He leaned down until his face was right in front of Ciel's and smiled. Ciel wrinkled his nose. He could smell the demon's rancid breath wafting off of him and his crooked, jagged yellow teeth. "So, little boy, what do you think? Should I put you in one of these rings, to hear that pretty little cry tumble from your mouth? Aren't you scared, little boy?"

Ciel drew himself up to his full height as he stared the demon squarely in the eyes. "Not in the least. If you ask me, these punishments are so cliché and trivial. Why not try something more interesting? Like, oh, I don't know, a human dartboard. Have the demons throw horns or something equally as sharp. Why not make an art of it too? Use the humans as your paper and your claws as the paintbrush. You could make such pretty little intricate details in our soft skin. So to answer your question, no. I am most certainly _**not**_ frightened." With that, he smirked and waited for the demon's reaction.

The demon's jaw was effectively hanging wide open. He just didn't know what to make of this human boy. At most, he was 13 years old. And here he was, putting on airs of a king! He wasn't frightened either. He could clearly see it in Ciel's eyes. He was telling the truth, plain as day. Ciel Phantomhive was not scared or bothered by the events that were going on in the torture chamber. Stuttering, he looked over at Sebastian who had a full blown maniacal smile on his face. Clapping his hands, he walked over to Ciel and patted him on the head. "Good work, bocchan. No one has surprised my acquaintance here for centuries. First you surprise Satan himself, and now him. I really did end up getting lucky this time…"

Ciel swatted his hand away and rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms and began tapping his feet, looking like an impudent and impatient child. Sebastian's eyes softened. Ciel really didn't know just how adorable he looked at that moment, with that pout on his face. Ciel looked back and forth at the two demons. "Well, Sebastian. Aren't you going to introduce me to your acquaintance? Or do I have to order you to do it?"

The acquaintance snapped his mouth closed with a click and composed himself. Shaking his head, he silently congratulated Sebastian on finding such a rare catch. "My true name, young one, is too difficult for humans to pronounce or understand. You may call me Asmodeus."

Ciel skeptically regarded the demon in front of him. He contemplated on whether or not he should show some form of respect to Asmodeus. After all, Sebastian isn't one to introduce anyone unless they are of high importance. Sighing, he bowed to the demon. "I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, as you already know. Pleased to meet you." Grumbling, he then turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian."

All charm and smiles, he turned around. "Yes, bocchan?"

"I'm hungry. I want something sweet to eat."

His grin further widening, Sebastian made a come hither motion with his hand. Once again, Ciel shot forward, dragged by an invisible hand until he landed face first in Sebastian's chest. "Ciel, I'll give you directions to the kitchen. I have matters to discuss with Asmodeus." A grumbling Ciel disentangled himself and glared up at him.

"By myself? I'm in Hell, Sebastian. I don't know where anything is. And wouldn't a demon snatch me up for himself, seeing a human boy wandering around?"

"No worries, Ciel. Demons and humans down in Hell who are contracted will never be touched. And if they are touched, well humans that is, there will be severe consequences to be paid since contracted humans are property to one demon only. It is not visible to the human eye, but to demons our contract marks blaze above our head. You can't see it, but our Faustian contract symbol is above your head and my mark is on you. In this way, no one can touch or harm you, and I can track you easily."

"…_.Property? Ciel Phantomhive, property to a demon?"_

"Now listen up, I really have to discuss something with Asmodeus. You take a turn at aodijoisetujmoaut and another turn at aopjfpqwj,pvqi, then you walk up to the sopidfjwoerowu and then there will be a corridor at dlgjwjej and you ask geijgwopjieg for spofjqpoj and you'll be in the kitchen. Got it?"

Bewildered, Ciel shook his head. He was sure that he just heard a lot of gibberish come out of Sebastian's mouth. Ciel's mind was reeling from what he had just told him too, so he was utterly confused. Sebastian sighed. "Here, bocchan." Sebastian pressed his hand to Ciel's forehead, emanating a soft white light. Ciel could see a vision in his head of corridors and Sebastian's voice telling him the directions. Nodding, he got it, pushed his hand away, and ran out of the pit and jumped into a black blob.

Chuckling and shaking his head, Asmodeus turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian. You take care of him now. I can see how much you care for him. Now, come. I have to show you something urgent. There are uprisings going on in Hell, and you won't like what I'm about to tell you. Your enemy from Earth is back…" Soon, they began walking and Sebastian followed Asmodeus into a dimly lit and concealed room as a pair of malevolent violent eyes carefully observed them.

* * *

Ciel was by now thoroughly lost. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was scared and highly nervous. He could feel a pair of eyes following him around ever since the trip to the pit. And he was so sure that he had caught sight of his stalker. Silvery white hair and violet eyes…..just who was it? It was nagging at him in the back of his mind too… Just as Ciel was about to remember who it was, he bumped into someone. Eyes widening because he didn't want to cause any problems and create trouble down here in Hell, he hurriedly looked up and stammered out an apology. He stopped as soon as he realized who it was. He growled, and went to slam his hands into the demon's chest. "Sebastian! How dare you! You purposely gave me the wrong directions didn't you? I got lost! I feel so ridiculed and it's your entire fault! Stupid, stupid demon!" Sebastian grinned and caught Ciel's hands in his own and pulled him in for an embrace. "Wait a minute." Ciel pushed back from Sebastian and scrutinized the demon in front of him. "How the hell did you get here? And when did you have time to change into your butler uniform? And why are you even wearing it? After all, according to you, I'm _your_ servant now." Ciel's voice was dripping poison and sarcasm. Sebastian smiled before bringing up a rag and stuffing it over Ciel's face. Ciel's eyes widened for a moment and before he could scream, he became unconscious and his body went limp. Sebastian grinned evilly before tossing the limp body over his shoulder and striding off. He paused for a moment and his eyes flickered. They flickered from crimson red to violet.

* * *

**Oooohhh, cliffhanger! **Can you guys guess who it is? C'mon, I made it easy! R&R, and I'll update soon! (hopefully.)


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, people actually like my story. This makes me so happy! xD Here's Chapter 4, it's longer than the other chapters but _still_ not as long as I'd like it to be. I'll still continue updating regularly and I'll try my best to make them longer, as requested by **lillemmi.**

**Warning: This chapter does contain violence and gore. Not a LOT of gore, but some. **

Disclaimer: Same thing as usual. I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

Read the end for A/N! Please review and respond to my A/N, it's important for the story. Thanks guys!

* * *

Chapter 4: Young Master, Abduction

Ciel blearily opened one eye. He tried to talk, but all that came out of his dry throat was a feeble croak. He also had a pounding headache from last night's events, which he couldn't remember. Licking his parched lips, he tried to sit up and realized he was tied to the bed he was in. Wearily opening his eyes, he took note of his surroundings. He was in a room much like yesterdays, except Sebastian wasn't there. And about Sebastian…..."Sebastian! Where are you? Why am I like this? Oy! Are you there? Answer me, Sebastian! This is an order!" Grinding his teeth together in frustration when Sebastian didn't appear in a few minutes, he thought back to last night to get some kind of clue as to how he had ended up this way. That's right; he met Sebastian's acquaintance Asmodeus. After shocking him (and here Ciel's mouth quirked up in a smug smile) he got hungry and asked for directions to Hell's kitchen, and after...after...Shit, he couldn't remember. He bumped into someone, right? He was going to apologize, and he looked up. He saw...he saw...he saw that sonofabitch Sebastian who was in his butler attire and drugged him. _"Sebastian, you truly __**are**__ a demon through and through. Such a petty ploy, what in the hell were you trying to accomplish? I'm already your pet for all of eternity! What more could you need or want? Unless this is punishment...Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. FUCK." _Ciel couldn't remember a time when he had been more panicked and agitated. He struggled against his bonds, but to no avail. After all, he was still a mere human. Sighing, he decided to settle down and wait for that sorry excuse of a "master" to appear.

Meanwhile, Sebastian had finished talking business with Asmodeus and was leisurely making his way to the kitchen. He was so sure that his precious bocchan would enjoy the sweets they had to offer down here. His face erupted in a gentle smile and he thought of Ciel's adorable face with shining eyes as he ate sweets. He sighed; it was such a rare moment to catch Ciel looking so innocent and cute. Whistling a tune, he strolled into the fiery abyss known as the kitchen, where the lesser demons and imps were preparing lavish dishes, meals, and anything you could possibly dream of that was edible. Although it wasn't a well known fact, the Devil himself had quite a sweet tooth just like Ciel. The lesser beings bowed to Sebastian as he passed by, greeting him with respect and admiration. Humming and in a good mood by now, he made his way to the part of the kitchen where they made all the desserts and sweet delicacies. He smirked, fully expecting Ciel to be stunned. Why, as hard as it was to believe it, some of the imps could make better sweets than _**him!**_ He opened the door, expecting to see his precious bocchan greedily stuffing his face with sweets and gobbling down everything in sight. His smile faded and his good mood slightly soured as he scanned the place. It was empty except for the workers, who had stopped to pay their respects to him. Frowning, he called one of the imps over. "Excuse me; have you seen my pet around? A human boy of about 13 years, with deep blue eyes and black hair with a tint of blue?"

"I'm sorry Master Michaelis, but no such boy wandered into our premises. But we'll keep an eye out for him. Please enjoy our services. If there's anything you'd like us to make or require of us, tell us and we shall do so!"

"Thank you very much for you hard work, everyone. I shall be back later once I find my pet. He has an incredible sweet tooth, so be prepared to make your best items."

"Yes, sir!"

Briskly walking out, he frowned and began asking around for Ciel. It wasn't like him to just disap – wait, that wasn't the right train of thought. Ciel could get himself into anything. Sighing, with a slight headache forming, he strode up to the higher levels of Hell and began searching for traces of Ciel. The contract usually left small remnants of the seal around, leaving a trace in case one should get separated from another. Sniffing the air, Sebastian crouched and jumped down from railing to railing. He caught scent of Ciel's trace, but it abruptly disappeared right as he was about to entire the kitchen. Something was amiss here. Sebastian didn't like it. Especially when it involved two things. One: Ciel. And two: his property suddenly disappearing or being taken away from him. Demonic eyes began glowing as they turned into eyes of a predator. Sebastian was on the hunt, this didn't seem like an accident. He'd find his prey, exterminate them, and take back his precious bocchan.

~ _Meanwhile,_ ~ Ciel's wrists were rubbed raw from his attempts to escape. Thankfully, only his hands were tied to the headboard of the bed, leaving his lower half free to kick and thrash around on the bed. He was now bursting with anger and humiliation at being kept waiting and in this position. Just as he was about to scream his head off, the door opened and in came Sebastian. Eyes blazing with fury, he snapped at Sebastian. "Where the _fuck_ have you been? Why am I even like this? I know I'm your pet, but you have no right to treat me like this! I will not stand for humiliation." Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

Murmuring, Sebastian went over to the bed. "Unclean, unnecessary, unfruitful..."

Ciel's head snapped up to look at him. ...Did he just hear what he thought he heard? It sounded like the words that puppet had said to him so long ago...the puppet that was controlled. That was being controlled by...by...

His mind went blank as Sebastian clambered onto the bed and onto Ciel, straddling his hips and making Ciel blush with indignation. "Now now, my pet. Hush. We're going to explore pleasure...through pain." Ciel stared at Sebastian as chills ran down his spine. "_Fuck, looks like Sebastian wants to have sex with me."_

Sebastian jerked upright, astounded by the thought that Ciel just had. "_Me...have sex with Ciel? Now?" _Thoroughly worried, he reached deep into himself, and drew out his demonic powers and unleashed them. Closing his eyes, he took deep breaths as he relaxed. He was going to use his powers and his contract to look through Ciel's eyes. Only demons of higher power are allowed the power to see through their contractor's eyes when needed. Focusing, and pushing his will towards Ciel's mind, he grunted as his control slipped. Sighing, he inwardly cursed himself for not practicing his skills while in the human world. Focusing once again, he pushed through Ciel's protective barrier around his mind and was in his head, looking through his eyes. What he saw brought him great discomfort, but most of all it brought intense waves of jealousy and anger. Looking through Ciel's eyes, he saw a perfect clone of him straddling Ciel's hips and well, basically, seducing his pet. Looking through with his demon eyes, he saw through the spell and saw his enemy from his time on Earth. It seems a certain fallen angel survived his attack and was making his move on his bocchan again, no doubt trying to "cleanse" him of his sins. Snarling, and withdrawing out of Ciel's mind, he began running at top speed to seek Ciel and once and for all, destroy Ash the angel.

Ciel's breathing hitched and his heart started beating irregularly as Sebastian leaned closer and closer. Licking his lips, Sebastian came to a stop with his face directly above Ciel's. Deep and troubled blue eyes stared back at his crimson ones. For a brief, brief moment, they flashed violet before reverting back to crimson. But that moment was enough. Ciel caught it, and his suspicions soared. "I knew it!" he spat in "Sebastian's" face. "I saw you, out of the corner of my eye in the pit of torture. So it's you, Ash the angel. How? I heard Sebastian kill you. I saw you after you were annihilated."

Smirking, Ash decided to redeem himself. Putting on a mournful expression, he leaned down and captured Ciel's lips in a long and amorous kiss. Pleased to hear a tiny moan escape from Ciel's mouth, he began kissing more passionately, allowing Ciel to open his mouth to him. Slipping his tongue inside, he began to taste Ciel. Aaahh, the human boy was so sweet. It tasted of freshest cherries and sweet desserts, with a slight bitter taste at the end for the darkness of his soul.

Remembering who he was kissing, Ciel inwardly swore before biting Ash's tongue. Ash leaned back, rolling his tongue around as he tasted the copper tang of blood coating his mouth. He once again put the mournful expression on his face. "My, my, bocchan, where did you get that idea in your silly head? It is me, Sebastian. Shall I prove that?" Leaning down again, he began placing the softest of kisses all over his face, traveling from his taut face to his neck, sucking a spot here and there. He sighed in bliss. The human boy, no matter how tainted, really did taste amazingly pure and sweet. Unbuttoning Ciel's shirt, he casually took in the sight in front of him. A flushed Ciel with wide eyes was panting, while being covered in a faint sheen of sweat. To put it short, he looked absolutely breathtaking and delectable, tied up and all for his taking. The fallen angel smiled, and thought back to his death.

**[Flashback]** "_As the demon moved to attack me and started counting down from 10, my disbelief and pain were growing by the minute. Lower and lower he counted, and higher and higher my pain soared. Excruciating pain flew through my body as I remembered the words I callously muttered to Sebastian while in the form of Angela. "This pain is a gift from our Father above. It is sublime!" Ah, yes, this pain. It would be my deliverance. The final blow! I CAN SEE IT. I WILL BE REUNITED WITH MY FATHER. COME. COME, LET ME EMBRACE YOU IN MY ARMS AND WINGS, DEATH! Frozen in time forever. Atop a bridge, overlooking everything. It really is an Angel's bridge. Wait. What is this? Standing before the gates of heaven, upon my return? I am not welcomed back into the warm embrace of my Father? No, he says my sins that I have committed are enough to send me to Hell. A fallen angel, an angel of disgrace and shame. The descent is swift. My pure white wings turn black, my clothes crimson red and I am gifted with a new ability. Here, down in Hell, I can shape shift. Ah, the fun I can have here. What's this? Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive. Together down here in Hell. It's time for some fun, I decide. Taking on the form of Sebastian, I stood beside him and looked down at Ciel. Oh, his bewildered expression is delightful. Giggling inside, I take off. And now, here I am! He is all mine for the taking! Sweet, tainted, and delicious. Falling right into my trap so easily, the young "bocchan" is now all mine. I shall cleanse him once and for all! And have a little fun with him too. Magnificent...Hell is fun." _

Ash decided to take the boy for himself. He would cleanse him, and ultimately claim him as his own. Caressing his hands over the boy's perfect, unblemished, smooth and creamy body, he murmured, "Ciel, you're mine. Right here, right now, and forevermore. I'm going to cleanse your body and purify you."

Snorting, Ciel used all his strength and wiggled his lower body out from Ash and attempted to kick the man in his nether regions. Ash saw through his ploy and smirked. The boy was far too easy to read. Leaning down to put his body weight on Ciel, he grinded on the boy's lower half, earning him a strangled gasp from the tied up boy. Grinning evilly, he stared lustfully at Ciel. Ciel was staring furiously at him, looking like a kitten that just got dumped in a bath. Pissed off and ready to pounce with claws and spitting attacks. Oh, it was adorable! Ash mused about the possibilities he could have down here in Hell. He had adjusted to the circumstances after a few days, and he was starting to see how likeable it was to be like a demon. Although he didn't like being surrounded by such scum and feeling unclean, he would have to bear with it before earning back his place in Heaven. But for now, he was going to have fun with the boy who caused his downfall and _**enjoy it to the fullest. **_

Ciel's mind was racing. Hell or not, this was too damn weird. He absolutely knew that this was Ash and not Sebastian. "_This is Hell...probably all things are possible. I wonder if Sebastian can hear my thoughts? SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS. IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, THIS IS AN ORDER. SAVE ME FROM ASH THIS INSTANT. I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPED." _Gritting his teeth and sending a glare at Ash that would have sent any man running out the door with a tail between their legs, he earned himself a slap to the cheek.

"Oh, Ciel, you really _must_ be more obedient! I am your master, after all." Ash idly traced a finger from Ciel's navel to his chest, making the boy shiver.

"Tch. You aren't my master, Ash. I know who you are and what you are, just drop the act already! Why would Sebastian even dress as my butler in Hell anymore?" Staring defiantly at the angel, Ciel glared and glared with all his might. Anything to distract him from ravishing his body.

Ash smirked. "Well, seeing as how I can't convince you to believe I'm Sebastian, I might as well." Ciel's eyes widened as black feathers began to fall out of nowhere. Black feathers? "_Tch, black feathers. I thought that was Sebastian's thing, not Ash's." _They started falling more and more rapidly, and the air around them became so thick with feathers that Ciel could hardly see what was in front of him. Suddenly, the pressure on his body lessened. A crimson glow began emanating from the thick veil of feathers. Widening his eyes, a deep baritone echoed out from the veil.

"You see, Ciel, after your loyal butler killed me, I was elated to rejoin my Father up in Heaven. But when I reached the gates, instead of a warm embrace, I was met with an announcement of my fall from Heaven. I was banished from Heaven for all the sins I committed and was sent to live here in Hell as a fallen angel until I could redeem myself. But you see, it's so much more fun down here...and then you and your demon butler showed up! I thought to myself that this was the perfect thing I needed, so I set up a trap. Idiot boy, falling for it so quickly...But you're mine now. And we're going to have _**lots**_ of fun." Malice dripped from every word, and Ciel felt himself shivering with apprehension. He knew the angel was mad, insane perhaps, and that made him all the more dangerous. He just prayed inwardly for Sebastian to come before any more harm would befall him.

Sebastian raced along the corridors of Hell, searching desperately for Ciel. He was by now furious and highly upset. His eyes were glowing with such intensity that all who saw him in the hallways scrambled out of his way. He had guessed by now what Ash's intentions were: to take his young bocchan and deny him his greatest desire. Growling, he caught scent of the fallen angel's scent and rushed along. He came to a stop in front of a room he had never seen before. Ash's scent was strongest around here. But Ciel's was nowhere to be found. Cursing, he reached into Ciel's mind again. But what was this? He couldn't see the room at all. He just saw black feathers and a crimson glow from a veil of feathers. His eyes widened. No, it couldn't be. Ash had fallen? Fallen angels in Hell were one of the biggest disasters that could happen. Fallen angels were highly unpredictable, and they could choose at will to transform into a fully fledged demon and wreak havoc anywhere. But most of all...their bodies would be empowered by the need for power and LUST. If Ash transformed, he probably wouldn't be able to control himself and defile his bocchan. Withdrawing quickly, Sebastian decided to take a chance. He knocked the door down with a few well aimed kicks, and was absolutely stunned at what he saw. Ash had now half-transformed into a demon. He was leaning over an obviously frightened Ciel, with flaming red eyes, red eyes that were even a deeper color than Sebastian's. His hair was in the process from turning from silver to a pitch black, and his wings were slowly being drained of their pure white color. They turned to a black as deep as the midnight sky, and his white butler outfit looked like it was bleeding, turning his clothes crimson red. Ash now looked like a dark, fallen angel bathed in blood. Good thing for Sebastian that Ash was too busy and intent on seducing Ciel; otherwise he might have never had his chance.

Snarling, Sebastian rushed into the room, a demonic haze steadily beginning to grow and outline him. He smashed into Ash, making both of them fall onto the ground and entangle their limbs. Head whipping around, Ash saw a slowly transforming Sebastian and growled, displeased at being interrupted. He had so many things to do to Ciel! Then this nuisance had to budge in.

Ciel had never been so happy to see Sebastian. Oh, the irony of it. An _angel_ of all things was going to defile him, and in came a _demon_ who was rescuing him. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was worried for Sebastian. Ash was insane, he was so sure of it. And watching them grapple on the floor wasn't making things any better. Ash and Sebastian were surrounded in a haze of rapidly falling black feathers, and cuts were beginning to show all over them. Their clothes were torn in several places, and lines of crimson were beginning to appear. Ciel could only watch numbly in anticipation as Sebastian brought out his cutlery and began slashing at Ash. The angel glanced over to see a frightened Ciel and smirked. Bellowing above their battle, he asked Sebastian "DEMON! Are you so sure you want your precious bocchan to see everything? He will experience terror like nothing before! "

Grunting and blocking an attack from Ash, his eyes also slid over to Ciel. "Bocchan. Do you remember that request I made of you, that fateful day?"

"When you counted down from ten and told me to close my eyes?"

"Yes. This time, however," his eyes glinted with madness and excitement, "_enjoy the show._"

"10!" Screeching, Ash whipped around only to have his limb torn off by a demonic and glowing green-black haze that could only be Sebastian. Red eyes in the demonic haze and a fanged mouth gleefully widened and licked their lips at the gushing sight of blood and a marred limb.

"9!" Ash drew his wings back with a feral snarl, and attempted to pierce Sebastian with his feathers as he had done on that bridge in London. The feathers seemed to go through Sebastian, while he chuckled maniacally. Ash's eyes followed Sebastian as he raised a clawed hand and slashed the front of his chest and then sunk his hand through.

"8!" Sebastian pulled his dripping hand out of Ash's chest with a squelching noise and licked the blood flowing freely down his arm. Once again, and oblivious to the pain the angel was in, he plunged his hand through one of Ash's wings, the force of this attack pinning him against the wall.

"7!" Retaliating, Ash's eyes glowed for a fraction of a second before he pulled out his saber he always kept at his side and sunk the sword into Sebastian's abdomen. Surprised, Sebastian looked down and smirked before gripping the blade in his hand and pulling it out.

"6!" Ciel watched, disgusted but awed, as unseen forces grabbed Ash and forced him onto his knees, in a form of submission. Sebastian now had a steely glint in his eyes and looked positively murderous.

"5!" Sebastian raised both hands and ripped out Ash's stomach. Howling in pain, Ash's blood and organs began to freely spill out. Ciel was starting to get frightened of the scene in front of him. This wasn't the Sebastian he knew, not the butler who was always kind and helpful to him.

"4!" Almost foaming at the mouth, Ash raised his head and bellowed to the heavens and called out for his deliverance. Sebastian denied him that request and ripped out his tongue, throwing it aside. It landed mere inches from Ciel's face, leaving a bloody spatter across his cheek.

"3!" Sebastian reached forward and tore off Ash's other arm, and then snapped his wings cleanly in half. Bits of bone were poking through and the once beautiful wings were soaked and feathers clotted with blood and bits of tissue and other parts of Ash's body.

"2!" Ash now began to choke and cough out blood from his mouth. He began gurgling due to the excessive amount of blood that was filling up his throat. Once again, his life was about to be taken by the same demon. Once again, he knew no terror like the one he was facing now. Sebastian smiled angelically before pulling his hand back and thrusting it with all his might into Ash's chest and squeezed his heart.

"No one touches or takes my precious bocchan away from me." His eyes widened and red eyes blazed with fury and passion. "1!" Sebastian Michaelis tore off Ash's head and his heart at the same time. Standing back to view his work, he laughed like the demon he was before tipping his head back, crushing Ash's heart and letting the blood flow freely from his hand into his mouth. For the second time, he had killed an angel without thought or mercy. Relishing the sweet, tangy and metallic taste of the blood in his mouth, Sebastian was lost in the aftermath of a battle. He was in a blissful state of victory, and nothing could ruin this moment of perfection. He had sought out the one that kidnapped his precious bocchan, and he had utterly _annihilated _him. Shuddering in ecstasy, he brought his hand to his mouth and licked his blood-stained fingers cleaned. Only then did a small whimper from the bed bring him out of his stupor. Still caught in the moment of the battle, his head whipped around with fangs bared and eyes glowing dangerously. He stopped short at the sight and immediately regretted his words on allowing Ciel to watch the battle.

Ciel stared at the man – no, demon, in front of him with mindless terror. Sebastian's heart ached. The poor boy looked just like he had on that day he had found him: mindless with terror and unknown desires and yearning, yearning to be anywhere but here. Sebastian reached towards him agonizingly. "Bocchan..."

Ciel flinched and attempted to scoot up the bed, farther away from him. His eyes were blazing with anger, sorrow, but most of all, terror was what occupied those blue orbs. "Get away from me! Don't come any closer!" Sebastian flinched hard at those words. His precious Ciel was scared, no, _terrified_ out of his mind at him. All because he spoke without thinking of the consequences. Once again, he reached towards Ciel.

Ciel's eyes widened again. The sight and scent of so much blood reminded him all too familiarly of that day. Blood was spattered all across the room. As his eyes traveled over the room with increasing speed, soon all that filled his vision was red and crimson splatters. The demon in front of him seemed entirely red; there was nothing but red, red, and more red. Right before he fainted dead away, he whispered a word that pierced Sebastian to his very core. "Monster..."

* * *

I hope it wasn't that bad haha. Okay, I'll respond to some reviewers.

**lillemmi**: Thank you for continuing to review and read my story! It means a lot to me, to know someone enjoys my writing, no matter how amateurish it is xD

**Black-Neko-Chan**: Oh, no. I totally get you. I kinda hate it when they make Ciel all submissive and shit too. I'll keep Ciel's stubborn streak for a while. He will eventually be less arrogant, but I definitely will not make him totally obedient.

**AyameMaaka**: Same goes to you. Thank you for reading my story! I'm so glad you enjoy it!

**OKAY. A/N DO I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION? YES? GOOD.**

You guys, I want to know what you want. Do you want yaoi and lemons/limes? I'm okay with writing violence and action scenes, but I'm not too sure about lemons. I mean, I'll do it, but tell me what you think. If you guys don't want yaoi, I'll just write lots of fluff. So review, and PLEASE PLEASE **_PLEASE_** TELL ME YOUR OPINION ON THIS. Okay, bye, and see you guys next chapter! As always, **R&R**. School is starting again, so I'll update once or twice a week at random days.


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter at last, heheh. Sorry for the wait, guys! School's been hectic and I had to readjust. If my writing is all over the place, like I said, I'm an amateur and I apologize for any spelling, grammatical and other mistakes I've made. Enjoy, R&R, and leave thoughts, tips, whatever!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroshitsuji. You guys know that they wanted to make the anime a yaoi but the publisher refused? DAAAAAAAAAAAMN. What a waste.**

I've been meaning to mention this for quite some time but I keep forgetting.

Thoughts are in _italics. _Okay? So thoughts will look like this "_Sebastian's a bastard." _

and dialogues looks like this: "Sebastian, you're a bastard." Got it? Good. See ya at the end!

* * *

Chapter 5: Young Master, Standstill

"_Such pretty, soft white skin...He'll certainly fetch a good price..."_

"_His eyes...the color of his eyes..."_

"_Bring over the knife. Let's teach this child what it means to disobey us. Carve our mark into him, and afterwards brand him to show him that he is __**ours**_ _and he is at the mercy of us. Show no hesitation."_

"_It's time...Ciel...you're the Chosen One for today...you'll be our sacrifice today."_

"_No...No...I don't want this! I DON'T WANT THIS! SOMEONE PLEASE! ANYONE! HELP ME! SAVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO-"_

"DIE!" Ciel bolt up from his slumber, trembling and covered in sweat. He clutched at his head, shaking and breathing hard. This was the first nightmare he'd gotten down in Hell and for some reason his nightmare had seemed even more vivid and realistic than it usually did. He hated seeing those hands reach out and paw at him all over again. He hated the feeling of pain and of weapons being used on his already broken body, even though he knew it wasn't real. He also hated the fact that these images would always continue to torment him until his very death. Now beginning to shiver, he reached out and grabbed the blanket to pull it over him once more. Before his hand made it to the blanket, another hand came over his and gently rest atop it. Still shaking from the aftermath of his nightmare, Ciel looked up with haunted eyes to meet Sebastian's worried ones.

All of a sudden, he remembered the events from the past day and scuttled back with a hiss. Sebastian's mouth quirked. Ciel looked like an angry kitten that got dumped in the bath, screeching with all its might to get away. His little grin disappeared as soon as he saw the look in Ciel's eyes. It reminded him oh so painfully of the day he had first met Ciel. Before Sebastian had initiated the state where he froze time and only talked to the one who would be destined to be his contractor, he had seen what they were going to do to the child. He had seen Ciel's look of fear and his haunted eyes. Eyes that were screaming to be released and to be rescued. Eyes that held so much more hidden within. Sebastian was genuinely sorry for scaring his young bocchan. He knew that he was the only one that Ciel trusted, and it looked as though he had come really close to losing his trust. That scare from yesterday was a reckless mistake. He should have _known_ not to morph into his demon state in front of the poor boy.

Ciel was regarding with Sebastian with his eyes hidden under his bangs. He was observing what Sebastian was going to do to him. "_Does he still listen to my orders? I wonder if I can order him to go away. I don't want to see him. Hell, I don't want to face him after yesterday. Sebastian was...terrifying. I would never want to go through what he did to Ash. I'm so scared..."_

Sebastian heard Ciel's thoughts and jerked upright. He stared at Ciel with surprise and resignation. "_My, my...did I really scare my precious bocchan that much? I'll have to make up for it. I don't want my pet to feel anything but affection, trust, and eventually love for me." _He reached towards Ciel and placed the palm of his hand gently on Ciel's cheek. Ciel obviously flinched, but he didn't move away from his touch. Secretly, Ciel had always wanted Sebastian to comfort him. He had to keep up his façade in front of everyone, but when he was alone with Sebastian, he would sometimes let his true nature show. He would become a tired little boy, who had too much to bear on his shoulders. He became a child with too many responsibilities, and a child that just wanted to feel a comforting presence in his life once more. He became a child who just wanted love and affection. He relished in the feel of Sebastian's hand before realizing what he was doing. Starting and blushing, he jerked away from his touch and smacked his hand away. He glared at Sebastian, once again putting on his façade of indifference and hissing. "Just _**what**_ do you think you're doing, you monster?"

Sebastian's hovering hand twitched. No matter how much his bocchan's words hit home, he wouldn't let it show. He wouldn't let his demeanor crack. "I'm not a monster, bocchan. What you saw yesterday...I shouldn't have allowed you to watch. That was a mistake on my part. I was overcome by the need to utterly destroy when I realized Ash had taken you." Ciel's eye twitched.

"How the hell did you even know it was Ash who kidnapped me?"

Sighing, Sebastian tried to think of a reasonable answer. He really didn't want to tell Ciel the truth yet. "Ciel, have you ever wondered how I could always find you after you had been kidnapped? Our contract leaves a faint smell or mark in the air, and I usually follow that. But this time, there was, ah...another smell mixed in with yours. It wasn't quite the smell of a demon, and it wasn't nearly as pungent as an angel's stench, but it seemed like a mix so I took a wild guess and assumed it was Ash. "

"I don't believe you."

Sebastian inwardly sighed; he should have known that Ciel wouldn't come around. After all, he was a stubborn and bratty child at times. "Bocchan..." He reached towards Ciel with both arms, as if to embrace the child. Unfortunately, Sebastian lost his demeanor for a moment and he accidentally morphed into his demon state for a second before reverting back. Ciel's heartbeat immediately sped up, remembering Sebastian's actions from yesterday. Hissing with fear, he slid out from the bed and ran to the door, banging it open and shouting over his shoulder, "Leave me alone you monster!"

Sebastian frowned. He hadn't meant to transform. In the aftermath of battles, it usually took time for him to readjust back to his "human" state. He really couldn't help it if he morphed out of the blue. He shook his head and decided to try to bring Ciel around later. Right now, he really needed to take a rest and regenerate. It'd be best if he left Ciel for a while to cool down, too.

Ciel ran through the hallways of Hell, making random twists and turns every so often. The only thought he had in his mind was "_I've got to get away from Sebastian. I've got to get away from that monster! Who knows what might happen if I actually anger him one day? He'll be no better than that cult that kidnapped me! It'll be my nightmares come true all over again. And I absolutely must not let let that happen. I, Ciel Phantomhive, bloody swear that I will not be made a fool and subjected to such pain and humiliation again. Not at the hands of that monster!" _

Running for a while, he finally came to a panting stop in front of a statue of a long, curling and magnificent serpent with two great tails. Resting for a while, his fast heartbeats and shallow breathing finally subsided and went back to normal. Glancing at the statue, Ciel's curiosity was piqued. He looked around for any signs of demons or demon servants before stepping closer to take a look. The statue was made of some finely wrought precious metal, Ciel could tell that much. It had beautiful engravings and precious stones embedded all over. He looked all around the statue before coming to a halt at a picture engraved onto the statue. He peered closer. The picture depicted a small, raven haired child with piercing red eyes and a tall, black-clad man next to him, also with glowing red eyes. The two demons were standing side by side, looking as though they had just returned from a great journey. They bore marks of soldiers, with wounds and blood all over their body. Dragging his gaze up to the demons, he felt a shiver go down his spine and he automatically stiffened. The faces of the demons...they looked exactly like his and Sebastian's. Looking at the picture again to find more details, he realized it was like a timetable of events. Now that he paid attention, he realized that the picture was connected to another, and another, and another. Curious, Ciel went around to the serpent's chest to find the beginning of the pictures. With a gasp, he jumped back and bumped into a rather broad chest. Startled, he whipped around to find Asmodeus smiling down at him.

"Ah, little one, I see you've found The Serpent's Tale."

"...The Serpent's Tale?"

"Yes. Would you like to know about it, Ciel?

"Very much, yes. The boy...looks like me. And the other demon looks like..._that monster..._ Sebastian. I don't think it's a coincidence, either."

Asmodeus raised an eyebrow. The boy was most certainly sharp and very intelligent. "Well, you see, there are statues like this all over Hell. And not surprisingly, they also have such depictions like the one in front of you. The astounding thing is that all of these depictions turn out to be prophecies. The demons engraved onto the statues usually go on a quest based on the statue's pictures, and they return in however the statue depicts it. If a demon is drawn limbless, broken, mangled, dead or alive, then said demon will return in that state. It's quite...interesting, to say the very least. This statue seems to be the newest addition, too..." He peered at the statue for a moment before returning his attention to the boy in front of him. "But you see, there's no telling when it happens. Sometimes it takes years before demons find out about their statue, and only then can they guess what they need to do. All the statue can do is give you an image of what you need to accomplish. Understand?"

Ciel frowned but nodded. "Why, pray tell, is there one of me and Sebastian? I don't see how it could gain anything for either of us."

Asmodeus's mouth curved up in a smile. "Ah. That's unfortunately a question I don't have the answer to. Apparently only the Devil himself knows. All the demons know this fact, however: Satan appoints the demons he finds most trustworthy to create these masterpieces. Never once have they failed to create something that turned out to be fake. All the events on these statues have happened, at some point or another. Come along, Ciel. I'll show you the Hallway of statues. Perhaps you may even meet a demon that has completed his or her quest."

Although he wouldn't admit it, Ciel was impressed. He was also apprehensive at the thought of travelling with Sebastian. His "master" would probably try to grope him and touch him. They'd be travelling alone, after all, far away from prying eyes... Ciel shuddered, disgusted with that thought. "Hold on, Asmodeus. I want to see the rest of this prophecy. And another question...How do I know if that statue is really depicting me and Sebastian? It could just be a statue of two other demons that look similar to us."

"Well, there is a way to find out. Come along to the front of the statue, in front of the eyes." Asmodeus led Ciel around to the front and they looked up at the statue together. He looked down to see Ciel's concealed look of awe and smiled. "Okay Ciel. Place your hands on the serpent's face and look into the eyes. Then state your name clearly. If it is you, the eyes should glow a bright color that's exactly the same color as your eyes, and the mouth will open to give you something. I'll go away for the time being, this is something that only you should see and know. Farewell, little one. Call for me when you are done, and I'll lead you to the Hall." He ruffled Ciel's hair, causing him to get a glare from the child, and left chuckling.

Ciel waited until he was out of sight, then looked at the serpent and placed his hands on either side of the serpent's face. He looked deep into its eyes, feeling a bit foolish, but went on ahead and did what Asmodeus said. "I am Ciel Phantomhive," he stated clearly and loudly. For several seconds nothing happened. Ciel felt heat creep up on his neck and face, and tried to pull his hands away, feeling rather foolish. To his dismay, he found that his hands were stuck on the metal and try as he may, he couldn't get his hands away. He stopped struggling when he noticed a faint glow coming from the serpent's face. He looked up to see the statue's eyes glowing with a blue intensity. "Humph." Asmodeus was right; those eyes did glow in the same color as his own. Staring into the eyes, he felt a calmness overtake him. He hadn't felt this at peace in a while. All of a sudden, the serpent's face shifted, causing Ciel to jump and slightly freak out. The face moved under his hands, and the finely wrought statue began writhing and moving. It came to a stop a few seconds later, and the jaw of the serpent slowly widened and opened, creating a little cavern with enough room for one to reach his arm in. Ciel tested his hands, and found he could now take them off. Looking around again, he took his right arm and plunged it into the statue's mouth. He reached around for a little bit, before realizing that he could move his arm deeper. He looked around again, embarrassed and slightly irritated. He was too short, and his arm wasn't long enough to reach the back of the serpent's throat to get whatever was inside. He gave an annoyed "Tch," before jumping a little and also plunging his head into the serpent's mouth. Wiggling his hand around a little more, he brushed against something that felt like metal and another thing that felt like a piece of parchment. Grunting, he reached deeper a little and grasped both items. He wiggled a little, and fell back out into the open with a plop.

He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the objects held in his hand. One was a piece of parchment that looked really worn down and another was a silver box engraved with intricate swirling details and studded all over with onyx stones, sapphire and lapis lazuli. Ciel's heart sank. This was all he got? A box...and a useless piece of paper? Ciel turned both items around in his hand, trying to figure out how they could be of use, or what importance they held. When he found none, he let out an exasperated sigh. Maybe Asmodeus had been wrong, and this was a prank after all. Shaking his head, he decided to get up and look at the statue's depictions. Besides, he was still curious to see what his and Sebastian's "future" was.

After about an hour, Ciel was exhausted, irritated, stunned, and highly suspicious. The serpent proved to hold an accurate account of everything that had happened so far in HIS life. It had nothing about Sebastian, though. He had started at the front of the serpent and slowly worked his way back to the two tails. There was no denying it now, he knew for sure that it was him and Sebastian depicted on the statue. Right as he reached the tails, however, Asmodeus appeared before him. He smiled down at a clearly disgruntled Ciel. "Hello, Ciel. Ready to go to the Hall? I think you've spent enough time here." With that said, he put a firm hand on Ciel's shoulder and slowly but surely led him away from the statue.

Indignant, and his temper increasing by the second, he whirled around and attempted to go back to the statue, only to be stopped by Asmodeus. He looked up and glared at the demon with murder in his eyes. "Asmodeus..." He grit his teeth. "What do you think you're doing? I haven't finished looking at the entire statue yet! I haven't looked at the tails yet!"

"Ah, sorry little one. You're not allowed to see those right now."

"Why?"

"Can't tell."

"Tell me! It is my future, or whatever the hell that is! I deserve to know!"

"Nope."

"_Tch. Cocky bastard. _I'm actually hungry. Can we go get something to eat instead of looking at the Hall?"

Sighing, Asmodeus nodded and led Ciel down a winding staircase that led directly to the kitchens. He tapped his head lightly. "Ciel, as I recall Sebastian telling me, you like sweets right?"

At the sound of sweets, Ciel perked up and tried to hide his interest. "Yeah. So...?"

Grinning, Asmodeus leaned closer and his eyes sparkled with mirth. "Ciel, we may possibly have the best sweets in the entire universe, better even in Heaven!"

Ciel snorted. "Prove it. I doubt there's better sweets than the ones Sebastian makes."

Asmodeus waggled his eyebrows at Ciel and dropped his voice to a confidential tone. "You know, Ciel...back when Sebastian was a young'un, he took a cooking class here for quite a while. He came out last in the class."

Ciel's mouth twitched. Oh? His Sebastian, who made the most delicious desserts ever, last in the class? This was definitely interesting. "Oh, well, that isn't of any importance. Can we get to the food already?" Ciel was highly impatient, seeing as he hadn't eaten since he first stepped foot in Hell.

"Alright, alright. Here we are." Asmodeus led Ciel down the kitchen and stopped in front of a door, where faint clanking and sounds of cooking were coming from. Ciel sniffed, and his mouth instantly watered. Oh, he could just smell the desserts already...Chocolate mousse cake, pies, cookies...He stepped in front and opened the door. Immediately all the demons working stopped and stared at him. Ciel tensed, clearly aware of the tension. He also hated being stared at; this was making him feel really uncomfortable. Shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably, his irritation only got bigger and bigger. Finally he cracked. With a haughty air, he walked over to one of the demon servants and plastered on his business smile. "Hello," he greeted. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive." The demon servants began muttering at this and some of them started to move. Ciel looked around and frowned. He raised his voice. "Could I get some food here? I'm hungry. I want something sweet." The little imps immediately ran through a door and came out almost instantly; bearing plates of what Ciel could only call his paradise. There were desserts and sweets of all kinds. His favorites were all there, and there were many more that he had never seen or heard of before. His eyes widened, the plates were still coming out. Soon, there was an entire banquet table filled with desserts. Ciel's mind was reeling, but he kept his cool demeanor and smiled stiffly. He nodded to the imps and said thank you. He stared at the table for quite a while, still flabbergasted at the sheer amount of sweets there was. If Sebastian saw this, he'd flip out.

Getting impatient, some of the imps chattered and suddenly shoved Ciel forwards. They dumped him into a chair, quickly covered his lap and chest with a napkin, and placed a fork and a knife in either hand. They then pushed the dishes forward and stared at him, waiting for him to taste his first bite. Ciel chose a rather scrumptious looking berry pie with whipped cream, and he lifted the first bite to his mouth. He instantly relaxed and sighed in bliss. Even Sebastian's pies couldn't compare to this! Confident now, Ciel reached around and soon began taking bites out of every dessert within his reach. Soon enough, the young earl was absolutely stuffed and feeling like a glutton. He groaned in satisfaction, and leaned back. He rarely got chances to pig out like this, or to have food that he actually _liked!_ In a much better mood now, Ciel decided to set out. He smiled at the imps and thanked them once more.

Walking along the corridors of Hell, Ciel wondered idly if he should go back to his room. With luck, Sebastian wouldn't be there, and he could possibly rest up and clean up. Well, no matter. He might as well do a bit of explored first. Ciel rounded a corner absentmindedly before seeing two demons talking very animatedly in the middle of the hallway. Ciel looked up to see if he could go around them, and he stopped dead. There was Sebastian, the very person he was trying to avoid. And it looked like he was having a heated argument with another demon. Cursing, he tried to tiptop back around the corner only to hear Sebastian call out his name softly. "Ciel?"

"_Fuck."_ Turning around, he gave Sebastian his coolest look. "Yes, _Master?_" he said with sarcasm and venom.

"Go back to the room. That's an order."

Ciel's face twitched in annoyance. He glared at Sebastian before nodding curtly. Just as he was about to take his leave, a smooth and seductive voice cut in.

"Wait a moment, Ciel."

Turning, Ciel looked at the demon next to Sebastian and stared. Now, Ciel had never ever been attracted to anyone before. He felt a very, very, _very_ slight attraction for Sebastian sometimes, but in this case, it was different. It took all of Ciel's effort and concentration in order to keep his jaw from dropping. To put it simply, the demon next to Sebastian was...ravishing. He was _**gorgeous.**_ Long, wavy, cascading chocolate locks down his shoulders, a shirt wide open revealing a smooth, chiseled chest and a well-defined abdomen... Not to mention his face, hell, he was a rival to Sebastian's own good looks!

"_...Holy shit. He's really good looking. Ah, fuck, do I look okay?" _

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. He calmly regarded the ogling Ciel for a moment before looking out of the corner of his eye at the other demon. The demon was regarding Ciel with an expression that Sebastian _**really**_ didn't like. It was an expression of contemplation and hunger. Hell, the last time he saw that look...never mind, he didn't even want to go there. Sebastian noisily cleared his throat.

Ciel gave a start, before coming back to his senses. He frowned and looked at the other demon expectantly. "Well? Do you need something?" The other demon smiled seductively, and Ciel's heart gave a lurch. God, he was so good-looking.

Quick as a flash, the other demon was behind Ciel and placed his hands on the younger boy's shoulders, causing him to jerk and look up with a snarl. He stopped as he was pressed to the demon's bare chest. Cheeks flushing, he glanced over at Sebastian to see if was going to do anything. To his surprise, Sebastian was just standing there gritting his teeth, with an intense look of fury evident in his eyes as he stared daggers at the other demon. "...Sebastian?"

Sebastian's gaze snapped over to Ciel, the anger and worry evident in his eyes. The other demon smirked, before putting a finger under Ciel's chin to tilt his face up. He gazed down at the blushing boy, and leaned closer so that his mouth was resting right above his neck. "Ciel...my, your smell is intoxicating. I can see why Sebastian goes crazy about you..." Said demon breathed lightly against his neck, causing Ciel to shiver, and the demon looked up at Sebastian with a smile. "Your Sebastian owes me something. I got him out of a predicament quite a while ago, with a kiss." Here his eyes sparkled with mirth and anticipation. "However..." He paused and gently ran a hand through Ciel's fine hair, with Sebastian clearly controlling his anger. "I'd rather get my repayment from you instead." He stared into Ciel's eyes, causing Ciel to blush even harder as he stammered and tried to get away from the demon. Ciel shoved his hands onto the demon's chest, trying to push himself away, but the demon merely tightened his arms around him, crushing him closer. He gently nipped at Ciel's neck.

Ciel glanced over at Sebastian. "Sebastian...nnnnn..." Ciel's eyes were also full of worry and there was a slight sign of betrayal. Why wasn't Sebastian coming to help him? Why was he letting this stranger do whatever he wanted? _"I don't want to be touched by anyone other than Sebastian...Help me..."_

Sebastian's mood instantly got better upon hearing that thought. He snapped his head and glared at the other demon. "Naamah! (1)" Naamah glanced up, his expression instantly bored as he continued to fiddle with the boy's head.

"Yeeeesssss?" He asked, drawing out the word.

Gritting his teeth, he snapped at him. "I know I owe you a favor, but why does it have to be _**him?**_ He is **my** bocchan and no one else's!"

"Aaahhh...jealous, are we?" Smirking, Naamah slowly drew his lips closer to Ciel's plump ones, all the while staring into Sebastian's eyes. "Well, you see, rather than get it from you; I thought I'd get it from the one you hold most precious to you." Finally he turned his attention onto the shaking boy who was looking at him with horrified eyes. He smiled and licked his lips. He brought his mouth to hover directly above Ciel's and looked at the boy with a tender expression in his eyes. "Ah, Ciel Phantomhive...the soul that has been sought after so aggressively...Well, you probably don't know what love is like. Let me show you a taste." Ciel stiffened as Naamah brought his lips to gently rest on his. Though he didn't show any signs of it, it felt like his entire body was on fire. He felt like electricity was running all over him. This kiss was different than the ones he had experienced. It wasn't forced, like Sebastian's, and it sure as hell didn't make him that uncomfortable. Naamah gently brought his hand down to the boy's lower back, tipping him back a little and deepening the kiss. Ciel felt himself relax into the kiss, and his eyes fluttered before remembering he was kissing a demon. A _demon. _Hell, a _**male**_ demon at that! Eyes finally widening and opening, he opened his mouth wider to try and yell, but his attempt to cry out was smothered with an "Umphhh!" before Naamah gently but possessively snuck his tongue inside Ciel's mouth. He cut off the boy's cries for help as he began to battle with Ciel's tongue. Ciel's mind was whirling. Jeez, all the demons down here ever did was attack and sexually assault him, and he decided he wasn't going to take any more of that. With a flash of his eyes, he bit down on Naamah's tongue. _**Hard.**_ Naamah winced, and drew back, to see a glaring but very red Ciel glaring up at him. He clucked his tongue, rolling around the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. He deliberately placed a hand on Ciel's cheek and gently caressed his face, tracing patterns on his cheek with his thumb. Ciel reached up to smack it away while glaring defiantly at him, only to have Naamah stop him and place the other hand over his own. He stared as Naamah went down on one knee and stared into Ciel's eyes earnestly.

"Ciel Phantomhive, I have a preposition."

Ciel's eyes widened as a black haze began to drift up around them. Wind started whipping and he looked back to see Sebastian's look of panic and the cry of "Bocchan!" falling from his lips. He looked back at Naamah who was still kneeling, with a loving expression on his face. Ciel felt his own face twitch with exasperation and anger.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? If all you wanted was a kiss, then you already got it! What more could you possibly want from me? Let go of me. _**Now.**_"

Naamah sighed and rested his cheek on their entwined hands.

"Ciel, I've just used a spell. Only you and me can hear what I'm about to say. And I have a preposition for you. Break off your bonds with Sebastian...I can do that. Become _**mine**_ and mine alone. I will treat you much better than that scumbag. I'll give you everything you never had. I can give you _**love, **_and he can't._**"**_

Ciel's eyes flashed. "Why do you have such an interest in me? You don't even know me. And I don't know of this "love" you're talking about. You're a demon, and demons resort to lies and trickery."

"Ah, but you're special. All the demons hunger for you, but Sebastian got to you first. But we can all treat you much, much better. Come to me. You don't have to be a servant. You'll be _**my **_master. _**My**_ bocchan."

"I'll never become yours, Naamah."

"That's what you think. For the time being, I'll leave you with this. Should you ever change your mind, you only need to call me and I'll be there." Naamah kissed Ciel's hand tenderly, and then kissed Ciel's lips once more. He then cut off a lock of his hair and wound it into a braided bracelet, tying it around Ciel's small and slender wrist. Meeting Ciel's eyes, he bowed, and the black haze disappeared.

"Farewell for now, Ciel." He began to fade, taking steps away from him.

An astounded Ciel was left rooted in his place, touching his lips where Naamah had kissed him. He felt a small stirring and warmth in his chest and mouth, and he had no idea what it was.

"Bocchan!" A cry of worry came out of nowhere, but Ciel still didn't move. He felt sturdy and muscular arms wrap around him, but he still remained frozen. He felt Sebastian's eyes on him, running up and down to see if there was any hurt. Sebastian's eyes came to rest on Ciel's wrist and his own eyes widened with fury. He reached down to tear it off, but his hand met the bracelet with a sting, and he hissed as he drew it away. He looked at his hand, to see a scorch mark there. That brought Ciel out of his trance. He looked at the bracelet, and at Sebastian's scorched hand, and wondered what it meant.

"Bocchan, are you alright? Filthy, nasty, demon, setting his hands on _**my**_ bocchan..." He looked up at Sebastian with clouded eyes. Sebastian knew that look. It meant he was hiding something. He was hiding his true intentions and feelings.

Ciel brushed aside his hands and stepped away from him. When he spoke, it was in a careful, distant and clipped tone. "I'm fine, Sebastian. I'll be going to the room now." As he turned to leave, Sebastian grabbed him and whirled him around. "Wha-" His words were cut off as Sebastian's kiss descended on him. It was filled with desperation and a possessive streak, and Ciel was sick of it. He raised his hand and slapped Sebastian. The sound of flesh meeting flesh rang through the deserted hallway, and Sebastian stared at Ciel in shock. The young master hadn't slapped him in a while. And he usually only slapped him when he did something really wrong.

Ciel was looking at Sebastian with emotions that he had never seen before. It was filled with pity, longing, melancholy and surprisingly...a small hint of love. "Stop it...I don't want to take any more of your shit."

"Bocchan...what happened between you and Naamah? You can't trust him. You can't listen to him. You can't-"

"I'LL DO WHAT I CAN AND WHAT I WANT, SEBASTIAN. WHAT IF HE'S OFFERED ME SOMETHING I'VE ALWAYS WANTED? WHAT IF HE CAN GIVE ME SOEMTHING YOU CAN'T? I WON'T TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED. That's between the two of us and the two of us _**alone."**_

Sebastian's eyes glowed before taking off his glove to reveal the Faustian contract. Ciel felt his own eye stinging and put a hand up to it.

"This is a mark, bocchan. A mark of our contract. No matter what anyone says or does, no matter where you run and hide, you're mine and you always will be. You are _**my**_ possession and no one else's. "

Ciel felt a cynical smile make its way to his mouth. He huffed. "Ooohhhh? Your possession? Well, maybe I won't be your possession much longer, Sebastian. Maybe I'll be another's."

Ciel turned around and walked briskly down the hallway, leaving an amazed Sebastian to wonder what the hell was going on and how the hell he was going to solve it. He still hadn't gotten Ciel's forgiveness, thought it seemed that the boy was no longer scared of him. He glanced down at the scorch mark on his hand. "Just what was that?" he murmured, tracing a hand over it.

"Sebastian."

Sebastian whipped around to see Asmodeus, who looked grim.

"Sebastian, Ciel's found the Tale of the Serpent. As much as you'll hate to hear this, he's received the two items from the serpent's mouth. He's been chosen."

With a dawning look of understanding on his face, horror began to arise from Sebastian. "It's him? It's really Ciel, and no one else? You can't make any mistake about this, Asmodeus."

He nodded, and Sebastian felt true terror arise from within. "Ciel's been chosen...oh, no..."

Asmodeus laid a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and said, "I know how much you care for him, but nothing can be done. It's been decided. You two will have to go. You have to begin training him, now. "

Nodding numbly, Sebastian let Asmodeus lead him away from the hallway and back to his room. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

(1) Naamah - It means "Seduction" in Hebrew, I believe? Forgive me if I'm wrong. Also, it's supposedly a female demon, but I'm going to use the name as a male demon's name.

Black-Neko-Chan, jesus, I'm really really glad to have you as a reviewer haha! Sorry bout that mistake, I'll try not to make any others. But thanks a lot for your reviews, they're always lengthy and filled with tips, praise and whatnot. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

lillemmi, That's true, Sebastian wouldn't care if he liked it or not LOL. I'll try to write a lemon soon, but like Black-Neko-Chan said, I'm going to try to build it up slowly so please bear with me!

R&R! If people review, I write faster . See you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally done with this chapter! Sorry guys, I've been exhausted lately. So I might be updating once every two weeks. But here's Chapter 6, R&R!

Oh and I did all this when I was tired, so **please please _please _**forgive me for any grammatical or spelling issues.

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada this all belongs to Yana Toboso-san.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Sebastian, Torn

As Ciel headed back to the room, Sebastian had other pressing matters. He decided to let Ciel rest and give him some time to think, while he made a request of Asmodeus. He asked him to lead him to the Tale of the Serpent, where he spent the remainder of the day examining the statue. Like Ciel, he started at the beginning and worked his way down to the two tails. At the split, he paused and looked at Asmodeus. Asmodeus nodded his encouragement and Sebastian hesitantly began his observation of one of the tails. Needless to say, the ending had him quite stunned. He ran over to the other tail and immediately began looking at the pictures. This ending, had him positively horrified, shocked, and left him feeling insane with grief.

The first tail started out like this. Sebastian was protecting Ciel, a newly turned Halfling, from an unseen but obviously dangerous force, from the looks on their faces. The tail proceeded to depict a battle of such intensity and violence that it was slightly hard for the demon to look at it. Of course, Sebastian could see himself. But the enemy was depicted as nothing more than a blur, which left Sebastian feeling very frustrated and apprehensive. If he was going to protect Ciel, he needed to know who or what his enemy was. The tail went on to show Sebastian getting covered in more and more wounds, from minor ones to quite severe ones. At one point, his arm with the contract had been torn off and it was obvious that he was losing the fight. At the end of the tail, it showed that Sebastian had taken the final blow for Ciel, thus protecting Ciel but killing himself and the enemy.

The second tail was much longer and had more of a story to it. Ciel, a Halfling, was with Sebastian on a deserted road. Sebastian was carrying Ciel bridal style, but what really pleased Sebastian was that the picture depicted them kissing. Asmodeus turned away, embarrassed, but Sebastian's eyes glowed with pleasure. It could only mean that Ciel would forgive him and end up falling for him. The pictures took an abrupt turn of events from there, and the next thing it depicted was...you guessed it. _Another_ battle. Sebastian frowned as he scrutinized the picture. His frown deepened as he confirmed what he was seeing. Him, a fully fledged, adult and powerful demon, mind you, was being protected by Ciel! A Halfling, but still. And the thing that really irked him was that he just stood in the background, calmly watching Ciel battle for him. Once again, the enemies were just blurs, with no details or anything. It only depicted Ciel battling with pure fury and with wounds all over his normally perfect and flawless little body. Ciel ended up winning the battle, much to Sebastian's confusion and surprise. Asmodeus chuckled behind Sebastian's back.

"My, that's a feisty lil' problem you have on your hands."

Sebastian gave a tiny smile. "You don't even know half the things he made me do up on Earth. The most trivial matters! They all went to me! It's all over now, thank goodness."

Sebastian's tiny grin faded almost immediately upon seeing the next picture. It showed Ciel on an altar. In fact, it was the exact same altar where Sebastian had first seen Ciel. Ciel was surrounded by those people in masks, but this time, there was no Sebastian around to help him. Sebastian's blood ran cold as he realized that he was nowhere to be seen, and Ciel would be left to battle his own demons, his living nightmare, all by himself. The ending to this all left Sebastian quite saddened and horrified. Ciel was bound by chains that restricted him, draining him of his demonic powers and leaving him very, very vulnerable. It showed the masked people, those cultists torturing Ciel once again, in the most gruesome and torturous methods possible. Ciel could do nothing but struggle feebly against his binds. Sebastian burst through to save his precious bocchan, but it was too late. Ciel had already died at the hands of the cultists, who now had sinister and sadistic smiles on their faces as they tore Ciel's heart out of his still warm body, displaying it to the world as if it were a trophy.

Sebastian clenched his fists angrily, his eyes flashing to vivid red. How dare those filthy humans put their hands on his Ciel again? He calmed down once Asmodeus put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Sebastian, come on. We all know you've got much better control over your emotions."

"Not when it comes to bocchan."

"Well, for the sake of Ciel, you'd better tell him about this. Or, knowing you, tell him a variation of this and start training him. Do you have any idea when Ciel will turn?"

"No. Not in the slightest. I don't even know when we're supposed to go on this journey."

"Eh. Well, just to make sure, you'd better go to the serpent's head and place your hands on it so it can mark you."

Nodding, Sebastian went over to the serpent's head. He did the exact same thing Ciel did, and reached inside the serpent's mouth for his items. After wriggling his hands around and feeling nothing, he decided to see if there actually was anything left. The mouth was just wide open enough for him to stick his head in, so he did so. Peering in the darkness, he saw a bundle of cloth lying way in the back of the serpent's throat. Wriggling around, his hand soon touched the bundle of cloth and he drew it out with him. He looked at it curiously before unwrapping it. His eyes widened and he felt his own jaw drop. Asmodeus reappeared behind him and gave a low whistle.

"You demons who are chosen. Always gotta get the nicest equipment."

What Sebastian held in his hand was the Sword of Eternal Darkness, a demon's sword that could cut through anything. (1.) A wound from a demon's sword would never heal, so if your arm was cut off, it would never regenerate. Sebastian frowned as he delicately twirled the sword on his index finger. He didn't want Ciel near this sword. Hell, even _he_ didn't want to be near it! This sword had caused the unintentional deaths of many demons. Studying the sword for a moment, he wrapped it in cloth again and wondered what items Ciel had gotten. He turned to Asmodeus with a frown on his face. "Asmodeus, I think it's time for a conference call with Satan."

Meanwhile, a confused Ciel was lying face down on the bed. He had a blank look on his face as he clutched the items in his hands. Sebastian hadn't come back to the room, and Ciel was glad for that. He really didn't need any more distractions. He rolled around to stare up at the ceiling, and raised both hands to look at the objects. His hands clenched, and his face twisted into a grimace. Ciel was really, really, frustrated. His game had ended, but yet here he was, dragged into another one where he had no control over any pawns. He could not get help, he could not ask for help and worst of all – he could not _control_ any pawns. He was used to being king; he was used to giving out the orders and watching his plans go into action. But now, he was just another one of those chess pieces. Sebastian was the one, no; _Satan_ was the one pulling the strings down here. And Ciel was just...well, he was just bored. He absentmindedly touched the braided bracelet on his wrist, and wondered whether or not he should accept Naamah's preposition. "_And I have a preposition for you. Break off your bonds with Sebastian...I can do that. Become __**mine**__ and mine alone. I will treat you much better than that scumbag. I'll give you everything you never had. I can give you __**love, **__and he can't.__**"**_

Ciel sat up on the bed, making his mind up. He hastily tucked the two objects into his jacket, and jumped off the bed. Eyes flashing, he decided to go look for Sebastian. He wanted to know what the Serpent's Tale meant, and he wanted to know what happened at the end. He wanted answers, and he wanted to get them his way. He walked over to the door, and was about to turn the doorknob when he heard a small rustle from behind him. He paused, suddenly wary, and cautiously looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened for a second as he studied the sight before him. In a second, a small grinning imp had appeared on the bed. It was smiling in a grotesque manner, with a letter between its teeth. It gestured for Ciel to come over. Reluctantly, Ciel let go of the doorknob and went to the imp. He studied it, before stepping a little closer. Putting his small hands on the letter, he tugged. The imp's eyes widened with malicious intent, before releasing the letter and biting Ciel's hand hard enough for a few drops of blood to appear. Hissing, Ciel clutched at his hand and the letter and glared at the imp. "What was _that_ for?" He snarled.

The imp licked its mouth. "Payment," it simply replied, and disappeared into a black haze. Growling, Ciel's eyes flashed with annoyance before returning his attention to the letter in his hands. He looked around the room for a letter opener, and finding one, he hurriedly sliced the letter open. Reading the letter with eager eyes, his hopes rose.

_Ciel,_

_I request your presence at once. It is of the most urgent matter, and it includes you and Sebastian. I believe you have more questions for me, and they will be revealed. Right now, Sebastian has called for a meeting with me, and you should know what's going on. Hurry to my room. Now. _

_- Satan. _

Ciel felt much better after reading this. It looked like this game was about to get a little more interesting. He hurried out of the room and began to run down the twisted corridors before realizing he had no way of knowing how to get to Satan's room. Cursing, he felt warmth in his hand and looked down, realizing he still had the letter clutched in his hands. He read it again, and was surprised to see another note had appeared.

_P.S. I forgot, you don't know where my room is. Asmodeus will be with you momentarily. Wait where you are._

Ciel huffed, displeased. He didn't like to wait for people; he was the one who usually kept people waiting! Tapping his foot, he waited for Asmodeus to show up when an arm snaked around his body. Snapping his head around, he was about to yell for that person to take his hands off of him before he realized who it was. It was Naamah. Grinning, Naamah wrapped his other hand around the small boy, bringing him into a bear-crushing hug. Ciel protested feebly.

"Naamah! Let go of me! I have to meet Sa- I have to meet someone!"

Naamah just grinned widely and hugged him harder. "You need to go see Satan? Aww, how cute~ I'll take you there, _bocchan._ "

Irked, Ciel snarled at him. "No one calls me bocchan but Sebastian. Let go of me! Asmodeus is already coming for me, I don't need your help!"

A cheerful voice cut in. "That's right, Naamah, he doesn't need your help. Let go of Ciel please, before I inform Sebastian about this and have him tear off your head." Ciel whipped his head around. He'd never been so glad before to see the demon. He struggled in Naamah's arms again, before huffing and connecting his foot with some part of Naamah's body. Surprised, Naamah released his hold on Ciel and Ciel scampered away, much like a cat. Ciel planted himself in front of Asmodeus and pointed a defiant finger at Naamah.

"_Don't_ touch me, Naamah! Only Sebastian gets to handle me!"

"Oh, my. I didn't know the young master liked my care so much. "Ciel flushed and gave a start, before turning around to see a smirking Sebastian.

"You! Sebastian, what are you doing here?"

"Well," he drawled, "You guys were taking too long so Satan sent me to come get you two. I didn't expect for there to be a pest around." He grinned at Naamah, flashing his fangs. The anger was now evident in his voice. He gripped Ciel's shoulders and pulled him towards himself. "No one touches my bocchan but _**me. No one.**_" Sighing, Naamah ran a hand through his hair.

"That's why you're no fun, Sebastian. You're always so possessive! And look where that got you."

Naamah disappeared and reappeared inches from Ciel's face. He ran a caressing hand down Ciel's cheek, lingering for a moment. Ciel stared defiantly back at him. Naamah smiled, before placing a gentle kiss on Ciel's forehead. "Don't forget my words, Ciel. Remember, you only need to call for me." He stepped back and waved. "Bye for now!"

As he disappeared, Sebastian's hold on him loosened, and Ciel relaxed. God, his nerves were always on end whenever Naamah was around. He gave a sigh of relief, before turning to the other two demons with an eyebrow raised.

"Well?"

"...Well what?"

"Are we really going to keep Satan waiting?"

"..."

Quick as a flash, Sebastian had picked Ciel up and was soon racing along with Asmodeus to Satan's chamber.

They reached the door in a matter of seconds, just slightly out of breath. Knocking, they heard an irritated voice from within faintly call out. "Come in!"

Gulping nervously, Asmodeus pushed the door in and the peculiar trio strode in. They were greeted by the sight of Ciel's father, whose eyebrow was twitching. Ciel, similarly, was also twitching. Grumpily, he thought to himself, "_Why does he have to take my dad's form when there are so many others he could choose from? Jeez."_ He nudged Sebastian, who let him down. Ciel strode up to Satan's desk and bowed. "Good day, Satan. Can we get this meeting started? There are a lot of things I'd like to know."

Nodding and waving his hands, a few plump chairs and refreshments appeared before them. Asmodeus and Ciel took a seat, while Sebastian began preparing tea for everyone. Placing the cups of Earl Grey tea in front of everyone, he too sat down and looked expectantly at Satan.

Satan cleared his throat. "Well, it looks like the three of you know about the Serpent's Tale. What would you like to know?"

Ciel rummaged around in his jacket before finding the two objects. He placed the tiny box and the worn down piece of parchment on the desk. "What are these? And just what are they for?"

Satan smiled. "Ciel? Did you even think of trying to open the box?"

Ciel's eyes widened. He snatched the box back and opened it, just noticing a latch. He huffed, clearly embarrassed. "Of course I tried to open it! I just didn't realize there was a latch, that's all. Sebastian usually figures out these things for me." Pointedly, he glared at Sebastian. Satan chuckled.

"Look inside the box, Ciel, and tell me what you see."

Ciel glanced in, and his heart stopped for a second. Inside the box was his precious ring. His family's ring, passed down from generation to generation, had been sitting in that little box all along. He stared at it for a moment, not really paying attention to anything but the ring. He hadn't known that he loved the ring so much. He absentmindedly rubbed his thumb, and he realized with a jolt that he hadn't even missed it. He reached a trembling hand towards the ring when a voice stopped him.

"Allow me, bocchan." A gloved hand snaked into the box and took the ring. He gently slid the ring onto the boy's thumb, and smiled as he saw the look on Ciel's face. Yes, the Ciel he knew was coming back. There was that familiar gaze of coldness and haughtiness. Ciel looked up with a hard gaze and ran his fingers over the blue diamond. He had a part of him back now, and there was no way that he'd ever let go of it again. He turned to Satan with a tiny smile on his lips. "Thank you, sir. This ring means a lot to me. But, pray tell, what does it have to do with the Serpent's Tale?"

Satan raised a finger, and the ring glowed a brilliant cerulean blue before returning back to its normal state. "This ring will glow whenever you are about to be in danger. Even if Sebastian isn't nearby, you'll know when to hide." Ciel raised an eyebrow at that. Turning his attention to the other item, he picked up the piece of paper and thrust it into Satan's face. He heard a gasp from Asmodeus and a murmur that he chose to ignore. "_Oh my god, Ciel, you just don't DO that to Satan! That kid's got guts..."_

"What's this supposed to be, sir? It just looks like a blank piece of old parchment. What use is this going to be?"

Satan grinned; this was one of his favorite items. He tapped the piece of parchment with his finger and muttered, "_Show me the way out of this mess I have created."_ He then handed the parchment back to Ciel, who gave a grunt of surprise as he looked at it. The map now showed every hallway, corridor, room and secret entrance-way in all of Hell. The paper had grown larger magically to accommodate the size of Hell, and it was simply amazing. Taking the paper back from Ciel, Satan grinned and tapped the paper again. This time, he muttered, "_Escape successful. Mess behind." (_2.)He handed it back to Ciel who had a bored look on his face, but inwardly he was jumping with excitement. Oh, all the sneaky things he could do with this!

"That, Ciel, is one of my favorite possessions. Wherever you are, it shows an accurate map of Hell and it can also show you where people are. If you say a name, you can see that specific person and where he or she is on the map. Cool, huh? Now, remember these words well. To open it, you must say, "_Show me the way out of this mess I have created."_ To erase all traces of the map, you say, "_Escape successful. Mess behind."_ It's an excellent object, and it comes in handy often, I'll say. Now, Sebastian, you have a certain item too, don't you?"

Nodding grimly, Sebastian stepped forward and placed the bundle of cloth in front of Satan. Satan unwrapped it and displayed the sword. Ciel gave a gasp of awe as he stared at the beautiful and deadly sword. It gleamed, and looked like it was made of out the midnight air. It was sleek, and so pitch black that it gleamed the darkest shades of blue, green and purple at places. It curved upwards in a deadly arc, and the handle was inlaid with one big onyx stone. Smiling, Satan thrust the sword forward, stopping a centimeter away from Sebastian's forehead. Sebastian's eyes widened, but other than that, he stood quite still. Meanwhile, Asmodeus shrieked in the background, blabbering about how Satan could have killed Sebastian. Ciel looked questioningly at him.

"Kill Sebastian? How could he do that? It's just a sword."

"Ciel, this is a demon's sword. It can cut through anything, and if anyone is cut by this sword, specifically demons, their wounds will never heal. Say, if I decided to chop off Sebastian's left hand, it would never grow back. He'd be left with a stump. This is why I'm going to leave this in your possession, Ciel. No one must know about it. Understand? If a demon were to find out that the two of you had such an object, they would stop at nothing to kill you and obtain it."

Ciel looked at the sword and scoffed. "And how am I supposed to lug that thing around with me?"

Satan smiled. He beckoned for Ciel to come closer. "Give me your hand."

Ciel complied, giving him the hand with Naamah's braid. Satan paused for a second, looking at the bracelet. He then looked at Sebastian, who was glaring at Ciel's wrist. He raised an eyebrow. "Ciel? Why did you let another demon mark you?"

"Eh?" Ciel's head shot up. "What did you say? "Mark" me?"

"Yes, mark you. This particular demon has marked you. Not in the way Sebastian marked you as his own, no, this demon marked you for the future. Naamah marked you, and in this way he promised that he would take you away if Sebastian ever failed in his duties, failed to protect you, or died and take you as his own."

A murmur so soft it could barely be audible was heard only by Satan. "...Well, maybe I wouldn't mind that." Satan frowned. He didn't want a pesky demon to get in the middle of what could turn out to be the purest form of love. Shaking his head and reminding himself to deal with Naamah later, he took Ciel's wrist.

"Ciel, this will hurt for a bit."

"Wha-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Satan pressed the tip of the sword into Ciel's wrist. He murmured a few words, and everyone watched, transfixed, as the sword slowly sunk into Ciel's wrist. Ciel felt as if he had poison running through his veins. His entire body felt like it was on fire, and it ached horribly everywhere. The sword sunk in all the way to the hilt, and they watched as the sword transformed into a tattoo of sorts, making the sword appear as if it were only an inch long tattoo on the young earl's wrist. Satan pressed a finger to the "tattoo," and it glowed intensely for a minute. Ciel's eyes were rolling back in his head, but Sebastian could do nothing and only watch in numb horror as his bocchan experienced excruciating pain. Ciel's mouth was open in a soundless cry, and his body twitched randomly. Satan shot a look out of the corner of his eye at Sebastian.

"Rest easy, Sebastian. The pain will be over soon. "

Stiffly nodding, Sebastian only stared worriedly at Ciel. Finally, after the tattoo had stopped glowing, Ciel was left panting and hanging onto the desk. He looked at Satan with murder and questions in his eyes. "What in the _world_ was that, sir?"

Satan looked calmly at him before flapping a hand at him. Annoyed, Ciel glared at him with a look that would have sent most humans running for the door.

"Ciel, you're now the sword's keeper. I made the sword a tattoo on you, so you can draw it at will and hide it discreetly. No one would ever think that a mark on such a child as you could be such a deadly weapon. Try it. Place your index and middle fingers on the sword and drag it out."

Still glaring, Ciel glared daggers at Satan while doing what he said. His eyes widened and yelped as he felt something cold and smooth come out of his skin. He stared in awe as the sword actually came out of his flawless skin. He drew the sword out slowly, admiring the way it looked and felt. Ciel hefted the sword, and looked at Satan and frowned.

"Sir? What if I accidentally cut myself? Then won't I be maimed forever?"

"No. You're the sword's keeper, so you won't be able to get injuries from it."

Ciel gave a malicious grin as he processed this information. He'd be able to kill and cut down demons with this, but he wouldn't be hurt by the sword. Marvelous!

Satan turned his attention to Sebastian. "Sebastian."

Sebastian jerked his head up and stared at him. "You know, whether you like this or not, you're going to have to start training Ciel." Satan's voice got lower, into a whisper that only Sebastian could hear. "It's highly likely that one of you will die. But you have to go, Sebastian. There have been demons that never went on their journeys, but this is one that you two can't shy away from. It's important for me, and for you two. I can see that Ciel's fragment of a soul is slowly disappearing. It will most likely be in the next 3 days that Ciel undergoes his transformation. You know what this means. He will die as a human, but you have to bring him back to life as a half-demon. You can't miss the timing. As soon as his human heart stops beating, you need to give his drops of your blood. He will resist it, he will fight the blood with all his might, but you have to clamp his mouth shut and make sure he swallows your blood. Then he will enter a coma. And all we can do is to pray for the best, and hope he makes it."

Sebastian's teeth were bared in a snarl, and he emitted a feral growl. Ciel stopped in his mock sword-fighting, and glanced over at Sebastian.

"I never wanted this!" Sebastian's cry echoed off the walls.

"It was never yours to choose, Sebastian. Your fate, and Ciel's, is already written out. You need to choose to do this."

"I absolutely refuse, and I'm taking bocchan with me. We will not go. It's too dangerous."

Satan smirked evilly. He reached out and grabbed Ciel's wrist, where Naamah's bracelet was dangling. "You know why this burned you, Sebastian? It's because it's a true sign of love, and what you have for Ciel isn't true love. Naamah genuinely adores and loves Ciel, and if you won't go, I'll have Naamah go in your place. I'll have the two of them bond, and you'll be left in the dust, with no one. Your precious bocchan will be taken away by the demon you hate oh so much. Besides, even if you don't go, Ciel doesn't have a choice. If you look into his eyes, you can see that he's already agreed to do this."

Sebastian shot a disbelieving look at Ciel, who looked back at him coolly. Ciel tilted his head to the side and regarded him with a tiny smile. Heh. Petty revenge. "Got a problem with that, _Master__?"_

Sebastian gritted his teeth; he knew he would follow Ciel anywhere, no matter what. Unfortunately, Ciel also knew that, and he used it to his advantage. He turned to Satan and dropped down on his knees with a bow. He looked up with fire in his eyes, and addressed him. "Satan, I'll take the quest. Ciel will come with me, and we will fulfill what is asked of us. I'll start training Ciel. And as for that matter...when the time comes, I will not fail. He will be beautiful."

Satan nodded, and waved a hand at them, dismissing them. Ciel poked Asmodeus with the sword, which sent him shrieking and running to the door. Ciel then looked at the sword before grimacing and sliding it back into his wrist. Once again, the tattoo glowed briefly and went out. He turned and bowed his head to Satan and headed out the door. Sebastian lingered a bit, before glancing at Satan and leaving. As he closed the door, he thought he saw a shadow behind Satan...but no matter, that didn't involve him. He shook his head and began thinking of the next day's activities, and how to train his stubborn bocchan.

Satan watched calmly as they left, and sighed. He motioned for the shadow behind him to come closer. As much as he didn't want to involve this particular demon, it would get things moving along much faster. "Naamah...you heard all that, right?" Startlingly green eyes flashed to Satan's face. Naamah inclined his head.

"Yes, sir."

"And you do know what you must do." Satan stated the question, not really caring about his answer.

"Yes, sir. I will..." Here Naamah paused, as if to rethink his options. He swallowed and continued. "I will help push their feeling for each other out in the open, and help them fall in love. I will not...inter..fere...and I will not...take Ciel as my...own."

"It sounds like you're a bit hesitant to do your duty, Naamah."

"No, not at all, sir. It's just..."

"You'd rather have Ciel fall for you and become yours. Unfortunately, that will never happen, so get your thoughts straight. And go. It all begins tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." A clearly distraught Naamah disappeared, leaving behind a contemplative Satan. He sighed, and hoped that things would turn out the way he hoped. He also wished that Sebastian and Ciel didn't die in their journey. But that was all up to them. He could only offer the help he could, and hope that they ended up okay.

Asmodeus had taken off as soon as he got out, leaving behind an awkward silence between Sebastian and Ciel. Sebastian kept glancing at Ciel out of the corner of his eye, and vice versa. Ciel was relenting, but he still didn't forgive and trust the demon. Sebastian sighed, before placing a gentle hand on Ciel's shoulder. Ciel noticeably stiffened. "Bocchan. How about we go for some dessert?" A smile was evident on the demon's face. Ciel internally fought with himself. He really wanted more sweets, but he didn't want to go with Sebastian. But the sweets, my _god_, they were just...hnnnnnnnng. Ciel relaxed a little and nodded briefly.

"Let's go, Sebastian."

Grinning, the demon gently steered Ciel towards a black blob residing in the corner of the hallway. He wrapped Ciel in a hug before stepping into it, and soon they were flying in a black vortex again. Sebastian waited a few minutes before tumbling out of the air and landing on the kitchen floor.

"Sebastian? How do you always know when to get out?"

Sebastian tapped his head. "Demonic senses. I've been here long enough to sense the way specific places smell and act."

"Tch."

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian gently pushed the boy towards the table, where more desserts and imps were waiting. They chattered excitedly as they spotted Ciel, obviously he was the imps' new favorite person. Hardly anyone ever acknowledged their cooking, and almost no one said they enjoyed it! So when Ciel came along, the imps were delighted. Watching Ciel, Sebastian felt almost nervous. He had always kept his demonic lust at bay, but watching Ciel eat was just deliberately teasing himself. The way those plump lips closed around a piece of cake, those tiny teeth chewing and the look of bliss on his young face as he savored the bite...Oh, and the way he licked the spoon slowly, for any remaining traces of the dessert! It took all the demon's willpower not to push Ciel onto the table and just ravish him.

Ciel sighed happily and crossed and uncrossed his legs. Sebastian's eyes zeroed in on the young earl's slim and flawless legs. My god, he hadn't even realized how short Ciel's shorts were! They stopped right beneath his thigh, and all Sebastian could see was that flawless expanse of perfect, porcelain skin. Sebastian shuddered, and suddenly inspiration hit him. He smiled wickedly; he knew exactly how he was going to train Ciel. Oh, the look that would be on his face! He couldn't wait. "Ciel!" He called.

Ciel looked back at him, with crumbs and sauce all over his face. Sebastian grinned; his Ciel looked so adorable like that. Normally the earl wouldn't get anything on his face eating, but here he was stuffing his face just as he pleased. Sebastian walked over and whispered into his ear. "We have to go now, it's time for bed. Oh, and you have food on your face." Sebastian licked the sauce off of Ciel's face, and ate the crumbs resting on his cheek. Ciel flushed, and pushed him away. He stood up and thanked the imps with a smile, and walked out the door without a glance at Sebastian. Sebastian sighed, and ran to catch up with him.

Finally back in their room, Ciel sat on the bed waiting for Sebastian to prepare him. Sebastian merely glanced at him, snapped his fingers, and Ciel was in a nightshirt.

"Go to sleep, bocchan. Tomorrow's going to be a long day. We start your training."

Ciel grunted, and lay down in the bed, pulling the covers over his head. Sebastian merely sat down in a chair, gazing off into space and waiting for the next day to come.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, bocchan?"

"..."

"Bocchan?"

"I can't sleep."

Sebastian smiled, now was the time to put his plan into action.

"Bocchan, I know of a way to help you sleep, if you'll allow me." Without waiting for a response, Sebastian climbed into bed with Ciel, pulling the covers over both of them and spooned Ciel. Ciel gave a startled gasp as he felt Sebastian press into him.

"Sebastian! What do you think you're doing?"

"You wanted me to help you sleep, so I will."

Sebastian turned Ciel over and gazed into his contractor's eyes. He pulled Ciel into a tight embrace and started stroking his hair. "Ciel, I'm honestly sorry for scaring you that day. I didn't mean to, and it will never happen again. You are what I hold most precious to me in this world, Ciel, and I hope you believe that soon. Now, will you forgive me, and can we go back to how we used to be?"

Ciel tipped his red face up to meet Sebastian's gaze. "...Idiot. If you ever act out of place like that again, then next time I absolutely will not forgive you. Understand?"

Sebastian smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Ciel's head. "Yes, my lord." With that, the two of them fell asleep. Well, one of them anyways. Ciel finally had a dreamless sleep, while Sebastian merely embraced him throughout the entire night, stroking his hair and whispering lullabies in Ciel's ear. After all, the next day was going to be a hard one, and Ciel needed his sleep.

"Bocchan, it's time to wake up."

Ciel opened a bleary eye and met the eyes of Sebastian, who was still cradling him in his arms. Blushing, and remembering last night, Ciel shot out of his embrace and scrambled to the edge of the bed. "Se –se- Sebastian! What are you doing?"

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow. "I was only keeping you company in the night, Ciel. Hurry and get ready, we begin training today."

Sebastian snapped a finger, and Ciel was once again, in his day clothes. Ciel looked around, and then stepped out of bed and into his shoes. "Sebastian? What are today's events?"

"Well, Ciel..." Sebastian paused and then looked over at Ciel with a smirk on his face. Ciel's eyes widened as Sebastian spread himself on the bed. "Go clean yourself up first, and then I'll tell you."

Ciel, muttering darkly to himself, walked into the bathroom and freshened up. After cleaning his face and brushing his teeth, he came out to see a scantily clad Sebastian on the bed. Ciel felt his face heat up as he averted his eyes. All Sebastian was wearing was a pair of tight black leather pants, and nothing else. Sebastian smirked at Ciel's response.

"Bocchan, it's time to start your training. This is your first lesson."

Ciel's eyes popped open and his mind went reeling at the order Sebastian gave.

"Seduce me, Ciel."

"WHAT?"

"_WHAT? After I finally forgive him last night, and he tells me to do this?" _

* * *

**Teehee, couldn't resist adding a lil cliffhanger.** Anyways, I'll respond to some reviewers and the likes.

(1.) **Yes, I know I used something from out of Season 2.** It's Hannah's sword, but I made some variations so bear with me.

(2.) Hah, did you guys see the reference I made there? It's the Maurauder's Map from Harry Potter! I'm also a total HP fan, so I took that idea. If you caught that, props to you!

Responses now~

LovelyWickedDescet: YES! THANK YOU SO MUCH! And no, not at all, I really don't mind if it's harsh, after all I am an amateur and any help is good. Haha and yeah I agree with your corrections, I never was good with grammar. And ok, I'll keep that in mind. I did what you suggested and I tried not to rush, but I probably did, knowing me. There are probably mistakes again, so sorry for that. But please continue to review and help! Your review was really helpful and detailed. Thanks a lot!

Black-Neko-Chan: Thanks again, love your reviews! And I love your stories! I've read your Kuroshitsuji fanfics and they're really good! :)

So, yeah. Thanks guys! R&R! Enjoy, and wait for the next update :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 7, thanks for waiting patiently and for reviewing, those of you who did. I might be updating rather late starting now, because school is drawing to a close soon and I have STAR-testing this week, 4 shows later, and then finals. So enjoy this extra-long chapter!

**Warning:** You guys, I'm sorry, but everyone is just OOC for this chapter I really couldn't think of any way to keep CIEL especially IC for this chapter so I apologize. I promise for other chapters he'll be more IC. ALSO, no lemon, but just a lime (I think?) I'm really bad at writing anything sexual...so excuse me if this chapter is horrible. It's long, filled with smut and...well, yeah. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything although I wish I did.

* * *

Chapter 7: Training Begins, with a Not so Innocent Ciel ;)

"_Seduce me, Ciel."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_WHAT? After I finally forgive him last night, and he tells me to do this?" _

Ciel stared in numb shock at Sebastian, who was grinning. He spluttered and stammered, trying to regain his composure. "Excuse me?" Ciel pointed an accusing finger at Sebastian. "You expect _**me **_to seduce _**you?**_ How in the world could I possibly do that?"

Sebastian smirked; this was going to be a highly enjoyable day for him. "Well Ciel, since it's your first training lesson, I'll go easy on you. You have the _**whole**_ day to try and seduce me. Or, as I should say, to make me hard. You should start now."

"_Oh, I can't wait to see the things Ciel will do, he doesn't even know anything about the adult world! Kekekekekekeke. _**(This is a laugh, fyi LOL)"**

Ciel grit his teeth and crossed his arms. "I don't believe that this is part of training, Sebastian. Shouldn't you be training me to, I don't know, kill demons? Isn't that more useful than _**seducing**_ someone?"

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow. "Ah, but that's for tomorrow! Today we're going to concentrate on this."

Ciel groaned and buried his face in his hands. He had absolutely no idea what to do! He'd never seen, heard, or read about anything that had to do with se- Wait a moment. Wait just a fucking moment. Ciel's head snapped up as he stared at Sebastian with a look of understanding dawning on his face. Sebastian's smirk slid out of place as he saw the awestruck look appear on his bocchan's face. He stared at Ciel, who stared back, but his eyes were glassy and unseeing, like he was in another place. Little did he know, Ciel was. Ciel was having a flashback. A flashback that contained a particular person, her particular activities, and her particular interests.

~!(_**Flashback**_)!~

"Meirin, just what do you think you're doing?"

Stuttering, the now terrified maid dropped the book she had been secretly reading. "Bo-bo-bo-bocchan!"

"Meirin, I asked you a question."

"Uu-ummm...You see, I was...ah...I was reading! Yes, bocchan, I was reading!"

"Oh? And why would you have to be so secretive about reading? Or does it have something to do with _**what**_ you're reading?"

Meirin's nose began bleeding, due to the fact that she was getting pressured and she didn't want Ciel to read the things that she was reading. Ah, just thinking about it sent her into whirls of ecstasy! "Uh, no, it doesn't, bocchan! Ahhahaha...hahahahaha!" Meirin began laughing hysterically; trying to conceal her panic and her thoughts of _Oh God Oh God Oh God he's going to find my secret stash I'll be fired for certain!" _

Ciel quirked an eyebrow and held out his hand. "Meirin, the book."

"But bocchan!"

"No buts." Ciel sighed and rubbed his head. "Meirin, I'm not going to fire you. I just want to know what has you so interested. I swear on my honor and the Phantomhive crest that you will not get into trouble or be fired. Now, may I see the book?"

With a huge gulp of terror and reluctance, Meirin picked up the book and slowly handed it over. Ciel took the book from her shaking hand and stared Meirin directly in the eyes. "Meirin, are there more?"

"...Yes, bocchan." Meirin said this in a whisper, hanging her beet-red face in shame.

Ciel sighed. "Hand them over. I want to see what's got you so interested. Shouldn't the employer know his employees and keep their best interests at heart?"

Meirin lifted her head up in shock. "But bocchan! They might not be appropriate for your age! GAH~!" Meirin clasped her hands over her mouth, but it was too late.

Ciel gave a mean grin. "Hand them over, Meirin. I'll see for myself if they're "appropriate" or not. Bring them to my study immediately."

Her glasses cracked, and Meirin ran to her hiding place, tripping over her shoelaces. She brought out an old, worn box that was about the size of half her body. Grunting and heaving the box up, she began making her way back to the study. Right as she opened the door, she announced her arrival. "Bocchan, I'm here with the books just as you reque-AAAAHHHH!" Meirin, predictably, tripped over her shoelaces and the box went flying out of her hands. She watched in numb horror as it bounced once, twice! - and as the contents exploded all over the floor of the study. Ciel watched with disinterest and sighed at his employee's clumsiness. Meirin began apologizing and began picking up the books, but Ciel only waved a hand at her.

"Go on with your work, Meirin. I'll clean up."

"Y-yes, bocchan."

As she turned to leave, Meirin paused and turned back with a small but nervous smile. "Bocchan?"

"Yes?"

"Um...I _**did**_ warn you, okay? Please don't blame me if you don't like it!"

Ciel raised an eyebrow, and waved his hand, dismissing her. Meirin gulped and closed the door, then ran to the servants' room while screaming internally. "_Noooooooooooooooooo! I may have just corrupted the young bocchan's mind with my stories! Why, why, why did I have to be so careless?" _

Meanwhile, Ciel had picked up all the books and set them into neat stacks. There were about 20 of them. Idly, he ran a thumb down the worn down spines before inspecting the titles. His eyes slowly increased in size, and his heartbeat slowly got faster. His hands started trembling, as he realized what his employee was talking about. These books...they were BL and adult books! What in the world...? Meirin enjoyed reading this... this _**blasphemy?**_ Ciel looked at the titles again. (**A/N I used present day yaoi novels just cause I couldn't think of names. Just to clarify. And I made them books, not mangas.) **"Loveless, Junjou Romantica, Kirepapa, Papa to Kiss in the Dark..." The list just kept going on and on and on...My god, were those...were those _**incestuous**_ books? Ciel shuddered, and put the book down. He looked contemplatively at the stack before him, and sighed. He'd have to keep this a secret from Sebastian. Grimacing with distaste, Ciel picked up a book that looked the most harmless: Junjou Romantica. Ciel looked at the time. He had sent Sebastian out for an errand, one that would most likely take up most of the day. Right now, it was 12 in the afternoon. Ciel sighed and started reading.

By the time it was 2, Ciel had been thoroughly shocked, disgusted, intrigued, and honestly...just baffled. Meirin...Meirin, of all the people, liked reading this? Ciel could now see why the young maid was constantly running around and fainting with nosebleeds. Ciel's eyes were wide and shocked; he had read things that he'd rather not have known. Hell, he should have listened to the ditzy maid for once! Ciel swallowed thickly. He'd just read about 200 pages of...love stories between two couples...two _**male**_ couples at that! 200 pages of love stories, seduction, and, ah...sex. Male on male sex. Ciel's eye twitched as he thought about it. He dropped the book with a plop and dropped his head on his desk. He began repeatedly banging his head on his desk, the noises so loud that it eventually sent Meirin running in with her guns cocked and ready to fire.

"Bocchan! Is something the matte..."

Meirin stared in shock as she saw Ciel's state. Blushing, she scrambled over to him and helped him back up to sit in his seat. She placed her hands on her hips defiantly. "Bocchan! I told you! I warned you, didn't I, yes?"

Ciel groaned and clutched at his head. "Meirin...my _**eyes...**_ Good Lord, that was...that was..." Ciel shuddered, and started banging his head on the table again. "Can't..." *BANG* "Get..." *BANG* "These..." *BANG* "Images..." *BANG* "OUT!" *BANG* Meirin suppressed a giggle, she rarely saw the young master like this. She hesitated, before placing her hands on his shoulders. Ciel heard a timid voice at his side.

"...Bocchan? You know... That was a very graphic one. There are some that aren't as, ah...as erotic and bad! Here, try this one!" A blushing maid thrust a book at Ciel, one which was noticeably more worn down. Ciel glanced at the cover. "Loveless...," he whispered. He flipped the book open, and glanced up at Meirin, who nodded at him excitedly. After a few chapters, as much as he hated to admit it, Ciel was hooked on this particular book. Within an hour, he had finished the book, and looked up expectantly at Meirin, who was fidgeting and twiddling her thumbs.

"Well?"

"W-well what, bocchan?"

"Um...Are there any others...like that one?"

Meirin's face split out into a Cheshire-like grin, and she nodded excitedly and began jumping up and down. "Y-yes, bocchan! Here! There's this one, and this one, and that one, oh, and you absolutely can't miss this one!"

Meirin thrust many books at Ciel, who had his arms now stuffed with books. With a sigh, Ciel set them all down gingerly. He spent the rest of the afternoon with Meirin reading the books, with an occasional gasp, a blushing face, many "Aaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww!"s from Meirin, and a wider knowledge of the adult world. Needless to say, by the time Sebastian got back, Ciel was lying on his desk in a daze, with his eyes spinning with the amount of knowledge he had just gained. He refused to look Sebastian in the eyes for 3 days, much to the butler's amusement. He also refused to say a word of what had happened when he was gone, and Meirin fiercely kept her mouth shut too. It left Sebastian wondering for many days, what those two had been up to. Ciel and Meirin shared secret glances and smiles when they passed each other in the hallway. Their relationship had grown more comfortable, and they were now friends. Meirin sometimes snuck him a book or two to read when Sebastian was out, and Ciel had become quite knowledgeable in the world of adults. And although he wasn't one to admit it, he bet he could have done half the things the books had stated. After all, he was a Phantomhive, and it was always useful to have all kinds of information. You just never knew when you might need it! Like now.

~!(_**End of Flashback)**_! ~

"_Bocchan..._**BOCCHAN!"**

A loud voice brought Ciel back to reality. He snapped out of his dreamlike state, and stared at Sebastian.

"Bocchan. Are you alright...? You seemed...out of it, for a while. I've been looking at you and calling your name for quite a few minutes now."

His reaction totally surprised and slightly scared Sebastian. Ciel's face split into a maniacal grin and he gave a soft giggle that sounded quite insane.

Sebastian cocked his head to the side, not quite sure how to take his bocchan's change of attitude. "Bocchan...?"

Regaining his composure, Ciel, straightened up, and also tilted his head to the side. He now had a small seductive smile on his lips. (SEXY TIME CIEL! OOC) He stared at Sebastian, who seemed taken aback by his sudden change of attitude. Ciel slowly licked his lips, leaving a slight trace of saliva over his plump, rosy lips, giving them a faint shine. Sebastian's eyes immediately went to Ciel's small tongue tracing the contours of his delicate lips. He swallowed in anticipation. Maybe Ciel did have a few tricks up his sleeve. Maybe Ciel would be able to seduce him after all. Maybe... _"WAIT A SECOND. ME? BE SEDUCED BY CIEL SO EASILY? IMPOSSIBLE." _With that thought, Sebastian smirked, and set up a stony façade of indifference, although inside he was secretly excited.

A low, seductive voice whispered across the room. "Sebastian..."

Ciel was by now looking quite...delectable, if the demon did say so himself. Flushed cheeks, slightly tousled hair, wet, plump lips, and his shirt was just a tad bit open at the top, revealing his creamy, smooth porcelain skin.

"Ne, Sebastian...I have the whole day right?" Ciel began to slowly walk over to the demon.

Sebastian kept a careful eye on the boy. "Yes, Ciel."

Ciel stopped right next to Sebastian, who was lying on the bed. Ciel gave a wicked smile. Sebastian reminded him of that character from Junjou Romantica, what was his name again? Ah, right! Usagi-san! There was a scene like this, if he remembered correctly. Misaki tried to seduce Usagi-san, which kinda ended up as a fail. But it also included help from BL novels!

Much to Sebastian's surprise, Ciel began running a light finger from Sebastian's navel up to his chin. Sebastian's eyes widened in shock as Ciel grabbed his chin and forced his face up to look him dead in the eye. Ciel had a malicious glint in his eye, and a sadistic smirk on his face. "Sebastian..." He breathed lightly across the older man's lips. All of a sudden, Sebastian's head was released with a plop and he slammed back into the bed. Sebastian raised himself up to see Ciel walking away with an air of disdain and waving a hand at him. "See you later Sebastian, I'm going to go explore Hell some more."

Sebastian stared at Ciel's retreating back. What the fuck just happened? He gave a start as the young earl turned around. Ciel glanced at Sebastian's lower half and frowned. He flicked his gaze up from Sebastian's crotch to Sebastian's eyes. "Sebastian, that was an order, right?"

Sebastian nodded. Ciel smirked, giving him his response. "Then I'll take it as a challenge. And you know me better than anyone else, so you can trust me when I say this. A Phantomhive _**never**_ backs down from a challenge. They _**always**_win."

Sebastian smirked. "_Well said, my lord...I can't wait to see what you have planned for me..."_ Because it took a shit ton of effort to get Sebastian Michaelis aroused. A. Shit. Ton.

Ciel stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him quietly. He waited a moment and sighed, before taking off for some unknown place, running at his top speed. "_Holy shit I did not just do that! Did I honestly just do that? I did didn't I? Aw, if only Meirin could've seen that, she would've been so proud...But honestly, I can't believe I just did that! Ciel Phantomhive does not act like a little slut!" _

Ciel stopped running, pausing to catch his breath and leaned against a pillar. He groaned and banged his head against it. In all honesty, Ciel was proud of himself for even mustering up the courage to do it, but he couldn't believe what Sebastian had asked of him. Seduce...seduction...for some reason, that word was ringing a bell in his head. Seduce...seduction... Ah! That's right! That demon, Naamah! His name literally meant seduction! Ciel glanced down at his wrist, with a faint blush. He touched the braided lock of hair gently and wondered how he was going to call for Naamah. Certainly he could help him...right? It was worth a try. God knows, Naamah had practically seduced him on the spot. He brushed a tentative finger over the braid, and whispered the demon's name. "Naamah...?"

In the few seconds he waited, a pair of arms suddenly materialized and wrapped around his tiny waist. A mouth nuzzled Ciel's head, and arms grasped closer to draw the tiny boy closer. "You called, Ciel?" Ciel's breath hitched. Normally Ciel wasn't one to show emotions, but Naamah triggered something in him. It just felt...hot around him. Stuffy, almost. And Ciel was constantly blushing around him, something that he rarely ever did! Ciel lifted his cerulean blue eyes to meet Naamah's green ones. The demon's own breath quickened and his heart rate increased slightly when the younger boy twisted around to lace his hands behind Naamah's neck. They now looked like they were in a lover's embrace. Ciel tilted his head and took a deep breath. "Naamah?"

The demon was still slightly shocked from Ciel's actions. "Yes?" And so, he was totally unprepared for the question Ciel launched at him.

"How do you seduce a demon?"

Naamah had immediately blushed, toying with a lock of Ciel's hair. He didn't get his hopes up too high, however. "Why do you ask, little one?"

Ciel stiffened in his arms. "...I was...ordered...to seduce Sebastian within the day. As in..." Here the young earl fidgeted, and abruptly tore himself out of Naamah's embrace and muttered something.

"As in...?"

"Makehimhardhesaid."

Naamah's eyes widened and he felt his lips curving into a delightful smile. He positively crooned at the boy. Yup, there was definitely no question about it. He was enamored of this young human. "Ciel! And you chose to come to _**me**_ for help? I'm delighted." Naamah sunk to his knees in a bow, and lifted Ciel's hand to kiss. Ciel looked away, refusing to meet his gaze. He stood awkwardly as the demon stood up and beamed down at him.

As much as Naamah hated the thought of Ciel seducing someone rather than him, he would be glad to be of assistance. "So, Ciel...what would you like me to help you with?"

Ciel flushed. "Don't make me say it again! Just help me! How am I supposed to seduce a demon, and Sebastian, at that?"

Naamah's eyes glittered dangerously as he leaned down to stare Ciel directly in the eyes. He breathed lightly over Ciel's mouth. "Shall I show you, Ciel?"

Ciel yelped as he was suddenly scooped up into Naamah's arms. He thrashed around like a cat, all the while hissing indignantly. "Let go of me, you demon! Put me down this instant! I can walk by myself!"

Naamah sighed and pecked the boy on the lips, silencing him. "Honestly, Ciel, I'm only trying to help you. How much time do you have to seduce him...?"

"...The whole day."

Naamah's face split into a grin. "Terrific. We're going to spend almost the entire day in my room, and I'll instruct you."

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALMOST THE ENTIRE DAY? OI, NAAMAH! ANSWER ME!" **_

Naamah opened the door to his room, and strode in looking quite pleased. He had Ciel all to himself for several hours! And it'd be an enjoyable experience, one that neither of them would forget, that was for sure. He looked around his room in satisfaction, noting its cleanliness and well, normalness. He wouldn't have wanted Ciel to be frightened, after all. He gazed down tenderly at the furious boy in his arms before kicking the door closed and setting him down on his rose petal-adorned bed. He lay Ciel down softly on the comfy bed and smiled brightly. Ciel, on the other hand, huffed and looked away, before noticing the bed and decorations. His face slowly grew red, looking at the rose petals. He glanced around the room, and realized it looked _**exactly**_ like a setting for a lover's...well, honey moon trip or something. After observing the room, he looked up to find Naamah with a slightly scary smile.

Naamah leaned down, causing Ciel to have to lie on his back. Ciel's eyes widened as Naamah planted both his hands on either side of his shoulders, and Naamah leaned his face in so that it was barely an inch from Ciel's. Naamah pressed his knee in between Ciel's legs, causing the younger boy's heartbeat to race unsteadily. Naamah smiled again, but this time kinder. He brushed a stray strand of hair back from Ciel's forehead, and sighed in contentment. Being near the one you loved just felt amazing.

"So, Ciel, where should we start?"

"I don't know! You tell me! And could you get off? This position is highly uncomfortable for me and embarrassing."

Naamah laughed and pressed his body closer. He could feel Ciel heat up through his clothes. "But Ciel, I'm enjoying this! Plus, I thought you wanted me to help you with Sebastian? In order to learn, you must know how it feels to be seduced..." With that, Naamah pulled himself up abruptly and stood right before the bed, in plain view of Ciel.

"What are you doi-"Ciel's question was cut off as Naamah started stripping. He sat up, his attention on the demon. His eyes immediately went to Naamah's soft and slender hands, which were slowly travelling up his body to unbutton his shirt. Ciel's breath got caught in his throat as Naamah popped the first two buttons. His eyes were riveted on Naamah's smooth and chiseled chest.

"_I really want to touch him...He's beautiful...Wait, what?"_

Ciel blushed at his own indecent thoughts. For crying out loud, he was a young boy! And he was talking about a fully-grown demon here! When had he started to find the same race attractive? He had a feeling it had to do with Sebastian.

"_Well...I might as well enjoy this for the time being. Heh. This game has turned out to be rather...interesting."_

Naamah smiled before popping another 3 buttons. By now his upper body was completely exposed, along with an amazing and well defined six-pack. Ciel's eyes drew up to Naamah's face. Naamah shook his head to clear away some strands of hair before running a hand through his hair. Without really knowing what he was doing, Ciel licked his lips as he stared at Naamah.

Naamah noticed this, and couldn't help but crow with pride secretly. "_Hah, what do you think of _**that,** _Sebastian? I can seduce your precious bocchan when all you've done is to scare him away...But unfortunately, all his adoration is held for you and you alone. You lucky bastard."_

Ciel by now was breathing slightly heavily, amazed at the show he had just seen. He opened his mouth tentatively. "Naamah? Am I supposed to do that...for Sebastian?"

Naamah nodded. "Did you like my little show, Ciel?" Naamah crooned, before settling on the bed beside Ciel and cupping his chin with his hands. Ciel reddened slightly, huffed and looked away.

He flicked an eye towards Naamah. "As if I'd be entertained by the likes of tha-Umph!"

Naamah roughly pulled Ciel into a kiss, unable to contain himself. He smiled into the kiss, Ciel was just _**way**_ too adorable for him to resist. Ciel briefly considered rebuffing the demon's advances, then thought more. Hell, he'd admit it, he was attracted to Naamah.

"_Well, it's just a kiss...I won't let it get any further than this."_

Ciel noticeably relaxed into Naamah's arms and the kiss. Naamah pulled back to study Ciel, who was by now quite willing. Naamah smiled and stroked Ciel's cheek. Ciel looked up at Naamah with wide eyes. "Why'd you stop?" he mumbled. Naamah's eyes widened and he crushed Ciel to him, growling into his hair. "Oh, Ciel, you'll be the death of me. If you make that face again I might not be able to contain myself. You are so hard to resist! How does Sebastian do it?"

Ciel snorted. "What on earth do you mean? Sebastian doesn't see me as anything but a toy. Now we're in another game, and this time I'm nothing more than a pawn. I don't matter. I have probably never mattered to the demon."

Naamah's eyes softened as he looked at the child next to him. Ciel was obviously a mature boy, but that didn't change the fact that he was still a vulnerable child. He smiled into Ciel's hair. "Well, you matter to me, Ciel. I hope you know that."

Ciel felt himself slowly warming up to the demon. Although he still couldn't deal with the idea that he might be attracted to men, he was feeling quite comfortable with Naamah now, despite his sexual advances. He looked up with a very slight smile. "Thank you, Naamah."

Naamah stared at the boy for a second. He could tell that Ciel wasn't one to say "thank you" or "sorry" so that must have meant a lot to the poor boy. He leaned down and pecked Ciel on the lips, resting his lips gently on Ciel's plump, rosy ones, merely staying there.

For Ciel, this was the sweetest and most innocent kiss he had ever received from anyone. Ciel's blue eyes blinked slowly, before he closed them slowly and enjoyed the kiss while it lasted. The two of them stayed in that position for several moments before Naamah pulled away and just rested his head on Ciel's. Ciel said and did nothing; he was just merely confused at feeling something called love.

"_What is this feeling...so sudden and new?"_

He abruptly straightened up, knocking Naamah's head off his. He stared at the demon with clouded eyes. The demon tried to speak but Ciel placed a hesitant finger on Naamah's lips, silencing him.

"_Oh? Is Ciel going to take control? Aw, how cute~!"_

Ciel hesitantly dragged his hand up and placed it on Naamah's cheek. He dragged his thumb over it, copying Naamah's motions from before. He hesitantly laced his hands in Naamah's fine brown locks, toying with them and looking away from Naamah's inquiring glance. A silence fell over them. Nothing could be heard in the room except for quiet breaths.

Ciel looked at Naamah before offering a faint smile. He then lay down on his back on the bed, and looked up at Naamah.

"_Maybe I should just give myself up...but I'm not one to back down so easily. I should be more cautious, and then let my feelings take control, right? Ugghhh, but this is so hard! I don't even know what I'm feeling! And I'm supposed to be spending time with Sebastian! Whatever, that demon can look after himself. Don't I deserve a little happiness, if I'm going to rot in Hell for the rest of eternity?"_

"Naamah?"

"Yes, Ciel, darling?"

"..."

"Ciel?"

Ciel's reply was so quiet Naamah barely heard it. But he did, and those words made him prickle with desire.

"To hell with Sebastian. He can matter later. For now...we should enjoy ourselves right? I'll just go back when the day is almost over...and...use what you taught me..."

Defiant blue eyes looked up at piercing green eyes. Green eyes widened, before narrowing in anticipation and desire. He slowly lowered himself down, so that his entire body was lightly pressing against Ciel's small, lithe form. "Are you absolutely sure of that, Ciel? You won't be able to take it back..."

Ciel swallowed before brandishing his infamous nobleman's glare. "Are you going to make me repeat my words, Naamah?" His eyes flashed dangerously.

"No, Ciel. That was all I needed to hear."

The time for playing had passed. Naamah growled sensually before lifting Ciel's hands up above his head and pinned him against the bed. Ciel gasped as Naamah nudged his legs open with his knee. Naamah began to gently kiss Ciel's face and neck, earning him a soft gasp from Ciel. Naamah looked up to smile at Ciel, before kissing him. Naamah entered his tongue in Ciel's mouth. Ciel bucked, not used to this kind of kissing. Naamah gently forced him down, and began to explore Ciel's mouth. My god, he just tasted so sweet...

Ciel had begun to respond, blushing furiously. His own tongue gently scraped against Naamah's, causing the demon to groan with pleasure. Their tongues battled for dominance, but of course, Naamah won. The two of them broke away after remembering that they had to breath, panting harshly with a thin line of spit hanging between them. Their eyes met each other, and they both leaned forward and lapped it up, having their lips meet in the middle. By this time, Naamah was seriously aroused. He shrugged off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. He looked at Ciel with fierce desire, before leaning forward to rip his clothes off. With a smirk, Ciel batted his hands away. Shocked, Naamah could not respond as Ciel linked his hands behind Naamah's neck and whispered seductively in his ear. "Well, I should put on a show for you as well, ne, teacher?"

Naamah shuddered with appreciation, so he flipped their positions, and now Naamah ended up on the bottom. He propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view. He expected Ciel to stand up and get in front of the bed just like he did, but Ciel decided to use a ploy that he had read about in one of Meirin's books. Imagine the demon's surprise when the young earl slowly crawled on top of him and straddled his waist. Ciel blushed as he noticed the demon's obvious erection. His mind flicked back to one of Meirin's books.

"Umm...Meirin? What's an erection?"

Meirin blushed fiercely. "Bocchan! Ah...you are not of that age yet, are you?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry! It's not my position to tell you and it's highly embarrassing! Here! Read this book! It should explain everything to you!" The maid thrust a book about teenagers and puberty at him. Ciel took the book gingerly and read a section for boys, his face slowly getting redder and redder. With a slight cough, he handed the book back to Meirin with a beet red face and ignored the maid for the rest of the day. The next day, he read another book and found out how to get "rid" of an erection. Shuddering with disgust, he stored that bit of knowledge to the back of his head.

Ciel blushed as he was getting his nerve up.

"_Honestly, I can't believe that I would stoop so low to do something like this. And it's not even for Sebastian!"_

Ciel was already straddling Naamah, so it didn't take much work to get him more aroused. Ciel slowly ground his hips and brushed against Naamah's erection. The demon groaned with pleasure at the contact, and his eyes remained fixated on Ciel as he too started to strip. With a teasing smile, Ciel tiled his head to the side and slowly pulled at the ribbon at his neck. As it came loose and fluttered to the ground, Ciel's trembling hands made their way up to his neck. He started unbuttoning his shirt slowly, and as the shirt fell open to reveal his chest, Naamah's breath hitched. Ciel had such pale, creamy and smooth skin; it was utterly perfect in every way. Naamah's eyes narrowed. He wanted Ciel to be his! He wanted to leave marks on him, making proof that Ciel was his and his alone. He shuddered as Ciel also slipped out of his shirt, leaving Naamah free to gaze at his body. Ciel blushed as Naamah reached forward to caress his face, before pulling him down and slamming their lips together.

They engaged in a passionate kiss, resulting in each other's minds clouded by lust. They wanted each other. _**Now.**_ But Ciel still didn't have a clue about what he was feeling and how to react, so he was completely and utterly surprised when Naamah started to take off the remainder of his clothes. He blushed and grabbed Naamah's hands.

"Naamah!"

His stuttering voice caused Naamah to pause and look at Ciel with concern.

"I'm not ready yet...and I don't think Sebastian would be very happy about this." Ciel looked away as he said these last words. Naamah inwardly snarled, of course Ciel would still be loyal to that insufferable demon! He sighed, and reached out to pull Ciel into a hug.

"I would never force you to do anything against your will, Ciel. Don't worry- Ah!"

Naamah hissed, as Ciel accidentally brushed against his erection. It was becoming uncomfortable for the demon now, since it hadn't been getting a lot of attention. Ciel looked at him, looked down, and bit his lip.

Naamah breathed heavily. "Ciel, maybe it'd be best for you to leave now. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you if I lose control of myself." He kissed Ciel tenderly on the head and expected him to leave, but Ciel put a firm hand on Naamah's. Naamah looked him in the eye questioningly and gasped as Ciel put his hand on his erection.

Ciel stammered as he gave him his response. "It's unlike a Phantomhive to leave a job half-way finished so...I think we should take care of this."

Naamah threw his head back and groaned as Ciel slowly began to stroke his shaft. His entire body ached for Ciel, but he knew he couldn't force it.

1). Satan told him not to get in Ciel and Sebastian's way.

2). Satan and Sebastian would be fucking pissed.

3). He'd have two of the highest ranked demons on his ass and their wrath upon him.

But would it really matter if Ciel was the one who started it?

Naamah panted harshly as Ciel grew more confident. Ciel unbuckled Naamah's pants and Naamah's dick was finally released from his tight pants. Ciel blushed at the mere size of Naamah, but he kept going, wanting to please. Ciel's face idly flicked up to Naamah's, who had a look of intense enjoyment on his face. Ciel grinned before making his next move. He slowly circled the head of Naamah's dick with his thumb before jerking him off faster. Ciel's small hand was smooth and cold against Naamah's dick as it moved faster and faster.

"Ah...Nnnn, Ciel, have you ever done this before?"

Ciel smirked. He knew he now had the demon wrapped around his little finger.

"Nope. Why?"

"Aaahhh...this can't be your first time...you're so good at it..."

Ciel brought his other hand up and grabbed Naamah's head. Ciel jerked his head up so Naamah looked directly at him, panting harshly. Ciel leaned forward and kissed Naamah while still jerking him off. Naamah moaned into the kiss, this time letting Ciel enter his mouth. They stayed that way for a few moments, before Naamah withdrew and gasped as he felt his climax coming.

"Ah, CIEL!"

Ciel smiled before leaning forward to nip at Naamah's neck. Naamah arched his back and came into Ciel's hand as Ciel licked the shell of his ear. Ciel leaned back and smiled innocently at Naamah before bringing his hand up, which was covered in Naamah's fluid. He idly licked it, causing the demon to almost faint with desire. Naamah's eyes glowed, signaling that his demonic side wanted to come out. He bit his lip hard, drawing blood, before slamming Ciel down on the bed. Ciel moaned as Naamah began to trail kisses on his neck, and as Naamah hit a particularly sensitive area, Naamah harshly bit and suckled on Ciel's neck, leaving a quite noticeable hickey. Ciel smirked as he looked up at Naamah. He pushed him to the side and straddled Naamah once more.

"Well, that's been taken care of. I should take my leave now, huh?"

Naamah's eyes were still glowing; the urge to take this child was undeniable.

"Ah...Yes, Ciel. Hurry, before I snap!"

"Yes, yes. I did well for my first time, ne, teacher? I'll be looking forward to our next lesson."

Ciel pecked Naamah on the cheek before sliding off and picking up his discarded clothing. He sighed and rubbed his head, realizing that he'd have to do all this again for Sebastian. He slipped into his shirt again and frowned at the ribbon. He was never good at tying things. He slipped it on and put it in a careless and sloppy bow, before throwing a goodbye over his shoulder and leaving the room.

Naamah was left on his bed in a daze, wondering how he had just been seduced by a mere child. A child, yes, but a _**very**_ knowledgeable child.

Sebastian was prowling the corridors of Hell, wandering listlessly for something to do when he heard it. A cry of Ciel's name. His eyes snapped open and narrowed, before he ran down into the suspected hallway. He heard harsh panting and groans from one of the doors, and his suspicion grew as silence suddenly fell. He stepped forward to open the door, when the doorknob turned, signaling that someone was going to get out. Sebastian hastily stepped back and cloaked himself in darkness, hiding him. What met his eyes was something he had not thought possible. _**His**_ Ciel stepped out, looking quite calm but flustered at the same time. His clothing was a mess, his hair rumpled and tousled, and his lips slightly swollen. Sebastian's eyes widened as Ciel closed the door, smirked, and brought his hand up to his face. Sebastian's eyes zeroed in on Ciel's hand. It was covered in white fluid. No...it couldn't be? Sebastian watched as Ciel leaned idly against the door and licked his hand. He jerked when he heard Ciel's voice.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting game...but the one I'll play with Sebastian will be far, far more interesting."

Ciel laughed before striding off, possibly back to the room he and Sebastian shared. Sebastian only stared in numb shock, trying to think about what just happened. Did he really see that, or was his imagination playing tricks on him. Sebastian glanced at the closed door; he really wanted to know what Ciel did, and who with. But demon rooms were spelled to keep intruders from coming in, unless they properly identified themselves and were invited in. Sebastian shook his head to clear his thoughts, and decided to roam around some more before heading back to the room.

A little while after, Sebastian had found Ciel sneaking around places and talking to several demons. Sebastian had hid himself, watching his bocchan's actions in secret, like the creepy stalker he was. (Jk.) Sebastian followed Ciel around for the remainder of the day, until he realized there were only 6 more hours left until the day was older. Sebastian smiled to himself.

"_My, my. It seems Ciel had fun without me knowing it, and it seems as though he's forgotten his lesson. What a naughty boy." _

He watched as Ciel went back to the room. He saw the light go out from the crack of the door, and figured that Ciel was going to sleep. Sebastian shook his head, smiling.

"_Well, maybe I shouldn't have given him an order like that. After all, he's just a kid. I'll find another lesson, and I'll punish him when he wakes up." _

Sebastian began to walk away, then turned around, debating. He looked at the door and mused for a bit.

"_Hmmm...should I teach him his lesson now, or tomorrow? What should I do with such a disobedient little pet?"_

Smirking, Sebastian went in search of Asmodeus. That demon always had the craziest ideas for punishments. Sebastian soon found the demon, surrounded by plates of food. He lightly knocked Asmodeus upside the head.

"Hey, Asmodeus, what should I do for a punishment for a naughty pet that doesn't do what he's asked?"

Asmodeus's face lit up in a grin. He hadn't been asked that question in a long time.

"Well, Sebastian you could always..."

Sebastian listened intently as Asmodeus described his plan. He smiled evilly when Asmodeus was done, it would be perfect for Ciel, his arrogant little pet. Bowing to Asmodeus, he thanked him and left, heading back to his room. He reached the door and smiled. He'd let Ciel rest, and tomorrow he'd punish him. Sebastian's eyes glowed red as he thought of all the things he'd do to Ciel. He reached a hand up to open the door, but the door swung in to reveal a dark room with complete and utter silence.

Sebastian's eyes widened. Did something happen to Ciel? He started to rush in before a smooth voice cut in.

"Come, Sebastian."

Sebastian stopped. Was that Ciel's voice? He cautiously edged in, his hand going to one of his pants pockets, reaching for the silverware he had always used as weapons. A giggle came out of the thin air.

"There's no need for that, Sebastian."

Sebastian's eyes widened again as the door behind him shut with a small click. He heard a snap of fingers, and a single, black candle with a silver flame lit up the room. He stared in awe as he saw Ciel. Ciel was seated atop a chair, scantily clad in a black nightshirt that was just _slightly_ see-through, with a slim white ribbon around his neck that was sloppily tied. Ciel's legs were crossed, but his nightshirt was hitched up in a way that it barely covered his butt and privates. Ciel was resting his head on one of his hands, propped up on the arm-rest of the chair. Ciel held a single white rose in his lips, with a smirk evident.

Ciel took the rose out of his mouth and held it out to Sebastian, who was gaping at him.

"Did you think I'd forgotten your order, my challenge, Sebastian? I told you, didn't I? A Phantomhive _**never**_ backs down."

Ciel threw the rose at Sebastian's feet before beckoning him over with a finger and a glint in his eye. Sebastian snapped back, regaining his composure. He smirked before slowly stepping forward.

"_Oh, my. It seems I misjudged my bocchan's actions. He better be prepared for a challenge. I will humble him." _

Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he stopped in front of Ciel. Ciel gestured to his ribbon. "Tie it for me again, Sebastian."

Sebastian sighed, before leaning forward. Ciel _**would**_ give him an order at this time. So Sebastian was shocked when Ciel suddenly reached forward, grabbed his head, and brought their lips together in a kiss. Ciel smiled into the kiss, and gently bit at Sebastian's lower lip, begging for entrance. The demon complied, wanting to see what Ciel was going to do. Ciel's tongue darted inside, tasting Sebastian's mouth and exploring it thoroughly. The demon's eyes glowed. He wouldn't let Ciel have all the fun. He brought his hands to either side of Ciel's face and began battling his tongue. Their tongues danced together for a while, each one trying to gain the upper hand. In the end, Sebastian won, of course, seeing as he had much more experience.

They pulled away, each one panting slightly. Ciel leaned forward to lap up the thin line of spit connecting their lips, staring into Sebastian's eyes. The demon shuddered very slightly, unnoticed by Ciel. Ciel slowly got up, his eyes still fixated on Sebastian's. Very, very gently, he guided Sebastian to the bed, which had a handful of white rose petals scattered all over. Sebastian raised an eyebrow; he didn't expect Ciel to have a romantic side to him. He let himself be pushed onto the bed by Ciel. Ciel, by now, had a seductive grin on his face. He tilted his head to the side and looked at Sebastian suggestively under his thick eyelashes. His cerulean eyes seemed to glow in the silver light.

"Take off your shirt, Sebastian."

The demon smiled. "Oh? Does my bocchan want to see more of me?"

"Never mind that. Here, let me help you..."

Although he didn't show it, Sebastian was really quite shocked. Who would've thought that the young and normally _**proper **_nobleman he'd been with for the past few years could be so lewd and act so...so slutty? Well, he didn't mind. He rather liked this side of Ciel.

Ciel climbed onto the bed and over Sebastian. He could feel the demon's burning gaze on him as he slowly unbuttoned Sebastian's shirt, making sure to brush against his skin lightly and linger. As the last button was unbuttoned, Ciel gazed at the body before him and slowly ran his hands over Sebastian's toned body and chest. Sebastian sucked in a breath at the feel of Ciel's small, smooth hands running over his body. He was even more shocked when Ciel brought his knee up and oh so subtly brushed against his dick. Sebastian willed himself not to respond, he wanted to make this the hardest thing Ciel had ever done.

However, a gasp tore from Sebastian's throat as Ciel straddled his waist. Ciel smiled, the things he did to Naamah also had an effect on Sebastian! This time, since Ciel know knew of the response he would get, he ground his hips into Sebastian slowly. Sebastian couldn't help it as a groan was ripped out of his mouth. He groaned again as Ciel agonizingly grinded into Sebastian, taking his time and slowly swiveling his hips around. Sebastian reached up to try and switch their positions so he could be the one topping, but he was stopped by Ciel's small hands. His eyes popped open, to see blue ones staring back at him. Ciel smiled and licked his lips, before pushing Sebastian's hands out of the way.

"Sebastian... I thought it was my turn to seduce you. You have to watch, you can't do anything..."

Ciel voice trailed off suggestively, and it took the demon all he had not to rip the boy off and ravish him on the bed right here, right now. Sebastian's mind was reeling.

"_Is this...is this really my bocchan? My precious, haughty, arrogant, prideful and proper bocchan?"_

He was brought back to reality by the sound of materials rustling. His eyes looked up to see Ciel beginning to take his clothes off. Still seated on Sebastian's waist, Ciel slowly undid the ribbon and leaned forward to tie Sebastian's hands together.

"Ne, Sebastian. I know you could rip the ribbon off if you wanted to, but just play along for a little bit, hm?"

Sebastian opened his mouth to respond, but Ciel took this as an opportunity to kiss Sebastian and thrust his tongue in his mouth. Sebastian's eyes widened.

"_Not good! At this rate, I'll lose! I can't lose! Not to Ciel!"_

Ciel's hands ran all over Sebastian's torso while kissing him. His cool touch sent the demon reeling with desire. Ciel sat up suddenly, breaking off the kiss. He grinned down at Sebastian, before slipping off his nightshirt and revealing his perfect body.

Sebastian smiled in appreciation as he took in the view of Ciel. Yes, he had seen the boy naked before, but he hadn't thought much of it. But with Ciel in a position like this, and doing actions like this...it was so arousing.

Ciel grinned when he felt something slightly hard dig into his bottom. He took it as the perfect time to do the same thing he did as Naamah. He slowly guided his hand down, never once losing his eye-lock with Sebastian, and smiled in appreciation as he saw Sebastian's face twitch as he found the demon's half-erection.

Sebastian inwardly cursed. Shit! Ciel had found him out. He had to give it to Ciel; he knew a lot of tricks...

Sebastian smiled at the boy on top of him before ripping his hands out of the ribbon.

"Alright, Ciel, you've won. Your lesson for today is complete."

Ciel raised an eyebrow and leaned down so his face was right above Sebastian's.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?"

The demon's eyes widened, he hadn't anticipated this. He just stared open-mouthed at Ciel for several moments. Ciel smirked, and began to climb off Sebastian.

"I'll take that as a no. Good night, Sebastian. _**I. Win.**_"

"Wait."

A hand shot out and grabbed Ciel's wrist. Ciel slowly turned his head, a bored expression on his face. "Yessssss?" He drew out the word, aiming to piss off Sebastian.

"Two things. One: You must address me as Master when we are alone and when we partake in lessons. Two..."

Sebastian jerked his arm, causing Ciel to cry out and crash onto Sebastian's chest. His eyes grew as Sebastian's hand reached out and turned his head sharply. Ciel cursed, he had completely forgotten about his hickey. Sebastian traced a finger over it.

"Ciel."

Something in the demon's voice made Ciel look at him. Cerulean blue eyes met blazing crimson ones, which caused Ciel to gulp nervously. Sebastian brought his face right in front of Ciel's and smirked evilly, his voice taking on a subtly dangerous tone.

"Just _**who**_ touched my bocchan and left their unseemly mark on _**my**_ property?"

Ciel's eyes widened before looking away. He didn't want to give away his secret. His face was jerked back by Sebastian, who now had a feral look on him. Sebastian hissed his next words.

"This is an _**order. **_**Tell me who it was."**

Ciel shook his head no, refusing to speak. But he cried out when he felt a searing pain in his right eye. He was brave for a few moments, but Ciel soon gave out to the pain.

"Na-Naamah!"

Sebastian's eyes glowed before dimming. He smirked at Ciel. "Thank you for that bit of information. I'll deal with him tomorrow."

Ciel cursed; so that was how it felt if Sebastian had disobeyed one of his orders. Goddamn, it hurt like hell! He glared up at Sebastian.

"Don't you _**dare**_ touch Naamah or harm him, Sebastian."

Sebastian's eyes snapped open in thinly disguised fury and jealousy.

"You would want to protect this demon, this demon you barely know, and choose him over _**me,**_ the one who's been faithful and loyal to you? You would dare, Ciel?"

"Unlike you, Naamah actually loves me!"

Ciel's eyes widened. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. He heard a snort of laughter from Sebastian.

"You think he loves you, Ciel? You actually think he loves you? He has known you for only a few days! He's just using you, just like how everyone else has been using you up to this point. He's only using you like he would a slut; he'll use you and then throw you away! And then who will you come crawling back to? _**Me. **_It has always been _**me**_ you seek for comfort, Ciel. And don't you ever forget it. Go to bed! Tomorrow is going to be the hardest day of your life."

"...And to think I actually felt guilty that I was betraying you for playing around with Naamah. Despicable."

Sebastian heard Ciel's angered murmur and he faltered. Ciel felt guilty? Well, no matter. He shrugged it off and left the room. Tomorrow would be the day where it would make or break their relationship.

Ciel watched as Sebastian left the room before he flounced back on the bed. He groaned with despair. How had he let himself get dragged into this mess? Why couldn't Sebastian just have eaten his soul? And why was he so _confused?_ He didn't know what to make of these feelings. And frankly, Ciel decided he didn't need them. He'd push them away and suffocate them whenever they came up again. He buried his head in a pillow and pulled the covers over himself. Despite their little spat, Ciel smiled a little. Sebastian had said that tomorrow was when he would begin the real training, and learn how to fight. He couldn't wait; maybe he'd get to include a punch or a kick at Sebastian. With that happy thought in mind of hitting Sebastian, Ciel drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Ok, honestly you guys, I thought that was horrible, so I'll try to improve. But review please! I really would like to know your feedback because I don't know if I'm going anything right or wrong so tell what you like, and don't like. Reviews make me happy and make me write faster! **R&R, and see you next chapter. **

**P.s.** Don't get mad at me, but I kinda like the pairing of CielxNaamah XD Don't worry though. I'll still be loyal to SebxCiel but it's really tempting for me to have Ciel end up with Naamah. Oh well, we'll see how it goes. **  
**

- Shannnon 3 **  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks for waiting. So because I kept you guys waiting, I wrote a chapter twice as long, I hope you guys enjoy! Again, I apologize for any mistakes in spelling and grammar. Also, as you all know, I am an amateur, so forgive me if the fighting scene was a bit short and uninteresting. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Chapter 8: Spitfire Bocchan

Ciel blearily opened his eyes. He only had a vague memory of what had happened the day before, thankfully leaving out the more explicit details. He sat up in bed, yawned and stretched like a cat. He blinked his eyes before looking around the room for Sebastian.

"Sebastian..." He murmured sleepily. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here, bocchan."

Ciel stiffened in alarm as he felt a pair of lips on his neck and arms wrap around him from behind. He turned around in shock to see the demon with a bemused expression on his face. Ciel's eyes widened before pushing the demon away from him.

"Sebastian! What the hell were you doing in bed with me?"

The demon smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you remember? After our fight, I went out for a bit. When I came back you were sitting up and you told me to sleep with you."

Ciel's face slowly reddened as he stuttered. "Sle...sleep with me?"

"Nothing sexual, my lord. Just merely lying side by side."

"And you say _**I**_ ordered such a thing? Me?"

"...Well, bocchan was sleep-talking, to say the most. But I took advantage of that little fact and overlooked it~!"

"Why you...!"

Sebastian placed a finger on Ciel's plump lips.

"Shush. Today begins your second day of training."

Ciel faltered in his little tantrum. "Second day...? What did we do yesterday?"

Sebastian smirked at Ciel, waiting for him to regain his memories of what had happened the day before. It took a while, but as Ciel grew more confused and as Sebastian's grin got bigger, Ciel's eyes widened to the size of baseballs before he squeaked in surprise and promptly fell off the bed in shock. He lay on the floor stunned, while an amused Sebastian stood over him with a condescending grin.

"Now, now, bocchan. That is not fitting behavior for my servant."

"SHIT!"

"Ciel! My, my. You really need to clean that dirty mouth of yours; you never spoke like this until you came to Hell. Are the evil intentions and demons starting to change your lifestyle?"

"Wait wait wait WAIT. So to clarify, yesterday was NOT a dream, it was REAL, and I did ALL of those things?"

"...Heh. Yes, bocchan."

Sebastian was a tad alarmed as Ciel suddenly got up with a glassy look in his eyes and headed for the bathroom. He could hear what Ciel was muttering, and it made him chuckle.

"Must...cleanse...myself...Gah..."

Sebastian called out to Ciel's retreating back. "Washing yourself isn't going to get rid of the fact that you –"

A towel landed on Sebastian's face as the door to the bathroom slammed shut. A muffled but clearly irritated voice could be heard from inside.

"Shut up you stupid excuse for a butler, my god, what was I thinking, stupid orders..."

Sebastian chuckled as he heard a small thump, a grunt, and the sound of water gushing over the tub and hitting the floor. _**Clearly**_ Ciel had never been taught how to wash himself properly. Sebastian strode up and was ready to help Ciel cleanse himself when he heard the sound of Ciel muttering under his breath.

"Must _**kick**_ Sebastian's ass today no matter what. Must _**hit**_ that stupid demon. Must _**slap**_ him across the face, must leave _**marks**_ of my anger on his body if possible..."

Sebastian chuckled. "Bocchan, you know I can hear you clearly, right?"

If anything, that only provoked Ciel more and his little tantrum went spiraling up.

"_**I'M GONNA CUT A BITCH IF I HAVE TO, SEBASTIAN!"**_

"My, my...such _language_ Ciel uses."

Sebastian laughed. He knew Ciel would take a long time, so he might as well go and get Ciel's favorite foods in order to calm him down a little. Sebastian smiled at the image that came to mind. Ciel would be done "cleansing" himself soon, so that would mean that he'd have to put his clothes on. And when Ciel dressed himself... Sebastian shook his head, and made his way down to the kitchens.

When Sebastian came back, Ciel was sitting on the bed looking like a rumpled mess. He had attempted to dress himself, as well as clean himself afterward. As a result, his fine hair was in a ruffled mess, his face and visible skin was rubbed red from his ferocious scrubbing, and his clothes...well, you can imagine. Sebastian tutted as he set down the tray of food on a table.

"Ciel, you know, even though I am technically your Master in hell, I still play the role of the Servant. I'll have to start teaching you how to do all these mundane tasks soon..."

Ciel "tch"ed in response and turned his head away. No way was he going to accept the reversal of roles!

However, his stomach growled, and the smell of food wafting over from the table made him even hungrier. Grumbling like the brat he was, Ciel told Sebastian to bring him breakfast.

"Sebastian. Feed me."

"Oh my~! Have you already forgotten what I just said? No matter, we'll start with your manners. Say the magic word, Ciel!"

"...please."

"That was quiet. But good enough for now."

"Enough! What's on today's schedule?"

"Well...we begin training as soon as you finish eating. I thought you were eager, shouldn't you eat faster, bocchan?"

"..."

There was a mad scramble as Ciel hastily grabbed the rest of his breakfast and tried to stuff it down his throat. His cheeks were bulging and his throat was straining with the effort it took to get all that food down into his stomach. Sebastian chuckled as Ciel swallowed with a gasp and stuffed his face again. Ciel was really the most interesting master he had ever had. After a few more repeats of this, Ciel had gobbled down his breakfast and was looking at Sebastian expectantly. Sebastian leaned over with a napkin and wiped off Ciel's messy face. Ciel made a face but allowed his master to clean him off. He was surprised when Sebastian dragged him off the bed and made him stand up.

"Turn and face me, bocchan."

Ciel did as he was told. He watched Sebastian who was regarding him in a curious manner. Sebastian left to go to the bathroom and returned a moment later with some clothes. He held them out to Ciel and looked at him expectantly. Confused, Ciel took the clothes and held them in his hands, looking at Sebastian.

"Sebastian? What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're going to start dressing yourself from now on. I no longer have to be obligated to do this simple task for you."

"Hmph."

Sebastian watched amusedly as Ciel struggled to put his clothes on by himself. Granted, he knew how to get them on and where to tie and button his clothes, but it was done so messily and sloppily you would have thought that a four year old dressed the earl. Ciel, finished, resumed his glaring at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, what are these clothes anyways? They don't even feel like high-quality fabrics!"

"I made sure they were most comfortable for the activities we are doing today. Neatness and quality are no longer needed. But, being the perfectionist I am, I'll still clean up your appearance."

As Sebastian leaned over to adjust Ciel's clothing, Ciel couldn't help but run his eyes over Sebastian's body and take in what his former butler was wearing. My god, the demon had really changed. Obviously he was now in his comfort zone, and his choice of clothing was...questionable, to say the least. Ciel ran his eyes over Sebastian's upper body, noting the way his arms muscles rippled and stood out from the tight and form-fitting shirt he had on. Of course, it was black, and ripped in various locations to...expose Sebastian's body. Ciel suspected that the demon _liked_ to show off his toned and perfect body.

"_Wait, what? Did I just think that?"_

Unable to stop, Ciel didn't notice that Sebastian was done and was watching Ciel watch him. Ciel had a faint blush on his cheeks as he looked at Sebastian's body. His eyes traveled to Sebastian's legs, which were always clothed in tight leather or tight spandex pants (1), making Ciel wonder how on earth he managed to be comfortable and be able to move so flawlessly at the same time. They looked so unnaturally stuffy and shiny. He unconsciously ran his eyes over to where Sebastian's...nether regions were. Ciel flushed and dropped his gaze to Sebastian's feet. He frowned as he contemplated them. How did Sebastian always manage to run around in those high heeled things? Hell, they were a good seven inches and sharp as hell too! Pointed at the edges, no doubt they were good for stepping on people's feet. Ciel was brought out of his intense scrutiny by a voice dangerously close to his ear.

"Ciel...are you done looking at my body?"

Immediately flaring up, Ciel snapped his head up to meet Sebastian's amused face.

"I wasn't – "

"Don't deny it. I was watching you for a full minute. And how cute, you were blushing! Do you really find me that attractive, bocchan? My, I'm flattered."

"Don't flatter yourself you stupid demon. Now come on! Bring me to wherever it is you're bringing me. I want to get this started already."

"_**So**_ impatient. We really need to remedy that."

Growling with irritation, Ciel jumped off the bed and pulled his shoes on and waited by the door. Sebastian opened the door, and the two of them walked down the hallway before Sebastian pulled Ciel close to him and jumped into a portal, one of the black blobs residing in the corners of secluded hallways.

As Ciel was wrapped in Sebastian's embrace, Sebastian noticed that Ciel was strangely quiet. Normally Ciel would be thrashing about and refusing to be held in the demon's arms, but not today. Today he merely remained in his arms, quiet and unresponsive. When Sebastian sneaked a peek at Ciel's face, Ciel's eyes were dull and he had a faraway look on his face.

"Bocchan...?" He whispered softly. No response. Obviously Ciel was off in his own world. And he was. Ciel was in lost in his thoughts, though not for the first time.

"_What am I really doing here? What is the purpose? What am I, on the chess board? Does Sebastian see me as just a simple pawn? Or does he see me as something more, like the Queen or the King? I can't possibly be the Queen...everyone knows that the Queen is the most important piece on the board. What am I to him? Just another toy? I used to be King...no, I used to be a lot of things before I came here. I would have been...I would have been at rest. And if I had been at rest, I wouldn't have had to deal with these trifling thoughts or emotions._

_Naamah...and Sebastian. Both are fundamentally different. Each has their own appeal. Each are beautiful, there's no denying that. There's also no denying the fact that I am a goddamned male, for god's sakes! What am I playing at, acting like a common whore? Why do I have to resort to these things now? I've been changed into a completely different person too...Ciel Phantomhive is not a prissy, silly girl who's fallen in love for the first time! Not to mention that I'm not a girl and shouldn't be acting like one in the first place anyways. No, is this even love? I don't know what love is. I don't even know who I love better, if I do love those two. And if I do...it's hard to say who I love more. _

_Naamah...just seeing him brings a strange sensation to my body. My body just heats up, and his touch makes my body feel like it's on fire. There's a strange feeling in my chest, too, whenever he's around. Kinda feels like I have a cold...And as for Sebastian, I just don't know how I feel towards that demon anymore. He was my closest companion, no doubting that. I trusted him, although I didn't confide in him. He has always been a comfortable prescience in my life, nothing more than a butler, maybe just crossing the line from servant to friend. He's always been there for me, in my most irritable, angry, and sad states, and he's put up with me for all these years. And it's always felt like he's held some kind of warmth...no, is that the word? Affection? Adoration? No. That's too loving. But I've always felt like the demon has been nicer to me than he should have been. I wonder, if it was any other demon, how they would have treated me. And he's always been there for me after I've had a nightmare. He didn't have to. I never asked him to. But he was always there. And his meticulous care, always making sure that every single little thing is proper and perfect... Lately, before I came here, I've noticed that he's held some kind of warmth in his eyes for me, as if he actually cares...And I admit, I do enjoy his company more than I let on. However, I still don't trust him. I'm probably just another toy. After all, what importance could I be of to him? Yes, I'm just another plaything. I'm just a toy, and in the end, I'll get thrown aside. After all, what could a mere human boy mean to a demon that's lived for god knows how long? No. Even if I eventually do have feelings for Sebastian, I'll ignore them."_

Ciel felt a painful twinge in his chest as he came to this realization and scowled, trying to hide his pain. He hadn't realized that he had begun shaking, so when Sebastian merely tightened his arms and started brushing Ciel's head in a comforting motion, he was surprised. He usually had his emotions more under control. But lately, it seemed as though Sebastian was really bringing out the worst in him. His thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he felt Sebastian tilt his face up to look into his eyes.

Ciel stared questioningly at the demon. He was a bit unnerved when Sebastian's eyes softened and held an almost adoring gaze. He never did get used to the demon's weird shows of...affection. So he was totally unprepared when Sebastian leaned down to capture his lips.

Ciel was totally prepared to fight tooth and nail if the demon decided to try anything here. Even though they were technically in the middle of nowhere in the portal, he didn't like it when Sebastian just decided to sexually assault him. So he was pleasantly surprised (though he wouldn't admit it) when Sebastian just...kissed him. That was all. Just a kiss.

He felt warmth spread throughout his body and a tingling take place when Sebastian kissed him. His eyes were still looking at Sebastian in shock, when Sebastian opened his eyes to look at Ciel's. Blazing crimson red eyes looked down into tormented cerulean blue eyes, with their lips on each other. Sebastian smiled into the kiss before bringing his lips up to kiss Ciel gently on the forehead. Ciel let out a puff of air; he hadn't realized that he'd been holding his breath.

"Bocchan."

Ciel looked up to see Sebastian with the kindest expression he had ever seen on the demon's face.

"You know, your face actually gives you away most of the time. I can read you like an open book, even when others can't." A blatant lie, the sly demon could read every single one of Ciel's thoughts. Ciel was actually one of the few humans he could never read or understand.

He grabbed Ciel's chin when he tried to look away and stared into his eyes.

"I want you to listen to what I have to say, Ciel. And take these words to heart."

With that, the demon snapped his fingers, and the swirling masses of darkness around them abruptly stopped moving. Now they were just engulfed in darkness, with a faint glow emanating from them. Basically, they were in limbo.

Ciel, to say the least, was shocked speechless. It was all he could do to keep his jaw from dropping.

"I need you, Ciel. Not because of your soul, I've already claimed that and it's already been mine. I need you because you, bocchan, are an amazing master. Never in my life-span have I _ever_ felt so attracted to my contractor; never before have I ever, _ever,_ felt so much for a single person."

"_Don't get sucked in by his honey-sweet words. Don't trust him. Don't fall for it. Don't..."_

"I must admit, I've probably been going by the wrong approach, Ciel. You are not a play-thing to me. No, you're much more valuable. And that is why –"

Here Sebastian bared his teeth and just let loose a feral growl that made Ciel's eyes widen.

"That is why I absolutely _**detest**_ that demon Naamah. He has always taken away everything I hold dear. Always. But not this time. You mean far too much to me, bocchan, and you're far too valuable for me to give up. If he's going to take you, he's going to have to fight me to the death for you. After all, I am one hell of a butler."

Ciel gave a tiny smile; he hadn't heard those words in a while.

"And while you may not trust me at the moment because of my actions, bocchan, know this at least. I do sincerely care for you. That must be hard to believe; hearing it from a demon, but it is true. Demons do not need emotions, but when they do appear, we experience them ten times the way you do. I mean this by saying if you, Ciel, for example; were happy whenever I put your favorite dessert in front of you, you would feel a spark of happiness in your chest. For demons, something that would cause us happiness would cause our chests to feel as if they were on fire. Do you understand? So every time I see you, I feel that flame, Ciel. I've grown attached to you, Ciel. I will never, ever, use you and throw you away. Ever. But I can't say the same for Naamah. So, if you will, bocchan."

Ciel gasped as Sebastian suddenly knelt in the darkness and took Ciel's hand. Sebastian slid on Ciel's family ring, the blue diamond glittering.

"Choose me."

Ciel blanched at those words, but looked down to gaze at his thumb. It had felt so empty without the ring, and now that it was back where it belonged, Ciel felt infinitely stronger. He smiled proudly.

Sebastian smiled from his position before standing back up and gazing down at Ciel's face. _There_ was the expression he wanted to see. His prideful, arrogant and quick-witted bocchan. He caressed Ciel's cheek lovingly.

"I'm glad to see that your ring has brought you some strength. Now, let's go, shall we? You have a long and arduous day ahead of you."

Sebastian offered his hand out to Ciel. Ciel hesitated, glancing at him from under his eyelashes. His mind was still whirling, but much of his worries had been calmed. He glanced at the hand before nodding imperceptibly.

"Don't disappoint me and lose my trust, Sebastian. You must never leave my side, no matter what."

He took Sebastian's outstretched hand, and Sebastian smiled. He knew he had Ciel now.

As they fell out of limbo and came back to the real world, Ciel felt a resolve settle in his chest. According to Satan, he should be turning into a Halfling sometime soon. When he did, he'd take it upon himself to make Sebastian proud, and to do what he always did. Ciel Phantomhive would burst past Sebastian's expectations, and like usual, he would surprise the bloody hell out of the demon. Ciel smirked as he imagined the look on Sebastian's face when Ciel passed every test he'd give him with flying colors. That smirk slid abruptly off his face when the two of them popped out of the portal and landed in what looked like a field set up for athletes. He turned and looked at Sebastian.

"What are we doing here, Sebastian?"

"I believe I told you that today, we'd begin your training, bocchan. We need to see just what you're capable of as a human, because that determines your skill level as a Halfling."

"...Shit."

Sebastian chuckled. He knew that Ciel was never one of the most athletic people out there. In fact, if possible, Ciel had always tried to run away from getting physical activities, or he'd barricade himself in the study and claim that he was too busy with paperwork to be running around like an imbecile.

"Well, Asmodeus is going to be helping us today. And Satan is going to be joining us later on."

Ciel snorted.

"Satan? Really? Mr. High and Mighty is going to take time out of his busy schedule to oversee a human boy being tortured?"

Sebastian sighed; Ciel was in a pissy mood now. Whenever Ciel had to do anything sports related, he'd immediately settle into one of his moods and turn into a brat. This wouldn't do. Especially with such an important being coming today.

"Ciel. If you don't show Satan your upmost respect and act in line today, I'm forbidding you from going down to the dessert hall for two weeks."

Ciel turned a horrified look at Sebastian.

"You _**wouldn't.**_"

"Try me, Ciel."

He snarled, before walking briskly towards the field. Sebastian chuckled and turned around before motioning to Asmodeus, who had been lingering in the back. He turned towards his comrade with an easy smile on his face and addressed him.

"Asmodeus. Are you ready? Today is going to be extremely interesting."

"I know! A human hasn't set foot in here in centuries. Shall we prepare? Ciel seems anxious."

"Satan is coming by to see Ciel's progress, if you know what I mean. There haven't been any noticeable changes in him yet, but I'm absolutely sure that we'll see the first sign today."

"Satan's coming? Just what is Ciel? Is he really that important?"

Sebastian's eyes softened as he looked at Ciel in the distance.

"Yes. Very. You'd better hurry and go help Ciel before he decides to poke you with his sword again."

"...I'd really prefer that that doesn't happen again."

Chuckling, Sebastian waved Asmodeus off. He ran an approving eye over the field, thinking to himself that it would really test Ciel's abilities. Not his strength, but rather, his cunning and sharp mind. He started walking over to where Asmodeus was now talking to Ciel. As he got closer to the pair, he could hear their raised voices. Ciel was by now extremely irritated and having a full-blown argument with Asmodeus.

"I have freaking asthma! You can't expect me to run 5 miles! I don't even know if I can run one!"

"So try! You never know! And besides, psh, asthma? There's no such thing down in hell!"

Growling with frustration Ciel turned to Sebastian.

"Tell him, Sebastian. Tell him I can't run. Actually, tell him that I can't do any of the things he just told me to do! I can't lift weights, run miles, jump hurdles; I can barely walk on my own! And you know that better than anyone else!"

Ciel glared at Sebastian with all his might, hoping that Sebastian would take his side. He became horrified when Sebastian merely smiled at him and pulled out his stopwatch.

"Unfortunately, Ciel, this time we're going to have to put on a first-rate show for Satan himself, and YOU are included in the cast. I'll make this easier for you. You only have to run ONE mile. Get going!"

Ciel stared incredulously at Sebastian for a moment before realizing that he wasn't going to do anything about his situation. He huffed before turning around and deliberately "running" at an infuriatingly slow pace.

Sebastian's eyebrows twitched with each passing minute. It had been _**quite**_ some time by now, and Ciel still hadn't shown up. He was beginning to wonder if Ciel had actually decided to run away. He glanced at his pocket watch irritably again, for what seemed like the hundredth time. It had been a full 30 minutes, and Ciel was still nowhere to be found! And Satan was bound to show up soon. He cursed his bad luck.

"Sebastian."

The deep, rich voice of Satan rang out loud and clear from across the field. Sebastian turned around, with a greeting ready on his lips and his hand coming up to place on his breast pocket when he noticed who Satan was with. Sebastian's eyes widened in shock.

Satan had his arm wrapped around Ciel's slender shoulders. Ciel had a few scratches here and there, but otherwise looked bored. Ciel had his arm wrapped around Satan's waist snugly, and it looked like he was leaning on Satan for support. Sebastian's eye twitched. Only _he_ was allowed to touch Ciel, no one else could! Not even Satan should touch his bocchan. It just further infuriated Sebastian when Satan reached down and ruffled Ciel's hair. And Ciel...Ciel actually looked up at him and smiled at him! Ciel never had that kind of expression on his face when he was with him!

Mouth twitching and voice straining with the effort to keep the jealously out, he approached the two of them. Stopping in front of the duo, he glared at Ciel who was looking back nonchalantly at him. He whipped out his pocket watch, glanced at it, and then glanced back at Ciel with a sickly sweet smile. His voice was just positively dripping menace.

"Bocchan...do you know just how _**long**_ you were gone for? That was a mile! The longest it should have taken you was 11 minutes, max! Just what were you doing, pray tell?"

Ciel crossed him arms and grinned evilly.

"Actually, Sebastian..."

"Ciel ran FIVE miles as Asmodeus requested."

Sebastian whipped his head around to look at Satan.

"What?"

A booming voice suddenly rang in Sebastian's head.

"_Sebastian, can you not see it? Ciel is slowly changing. His body and his physical capabilities are slowly growing and getting stronger. It won't be soon until he transforms. Get ready for his Change."_

Sebastian's eyes flickered over to Ciel who was now kicking a rock around. To him, his body still looked the same.

"Ciel, come here for a moment."

Ciel trotted over to Sebastian with a small smile on his face. Sebastian reached a hand up and placed it on Ciel's shoulders before taking a deep breath.

"5 miles, eh? I'll just have to believe you, since Satan can vouch for you. But you do know that the day is far from over, right?"

Ciel quirked an eyebrow and smiled deviously.

"Are you saying that the real training begins now?"

Sebastian smiled. Ciel's voice had a seductive edge to it, and the demon was damned if Ciel's words didn't have a double meaning behind them.

"Come along. As promised, we'll put on a first rate show for you, Satan."

The trio walked over to where Asmodeus was patiently waiting. Asmodeus bowed to Satan, before motioning for Ciel to come forward. He hesitated before drawing two swords out. He handed one to Ciel, and the other to Sebastian. Ciel tested the sword in his hands. He'd been required to take fencing, and he had been fairly good at that, but he'd never actually been introduced to real sword-fighting. Except for that time where he had a highly realistic dream of him stabbing a blond boy in the liver.

He looked at Sebastian, who was staring back at him expectantly. Ciel hefted the sword in his hands and curiously examined it. It was clearly well made; the sword was made of wrought iron and polished to an impeccable shine. The hilt was midnight blue, and intricate details were carved, making it seem as if there was a winding rope wrapped around it. Ciel swung the sword experimentally. It whistled through the air. It was sturdy, yet light enough for him to heft and move with.

"Asmodeus? What do you expect me to do with a sword?"

"Obviously, you stab someone with it."

"Does that include you?"

"NO! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR INSTRUCTOR! Okay, Sebastian will be your partner. And you are not to go easy on him! His blade is dulled, so even if he cuts you it won't be severe. And please try your best to leave some mark on Sebastian. Obviously, you're a weakling, and a human, but it might be possible for you to land a blow on him! Just think of it this way. Satan himself is here, watching you. Make a good impression."

Ciel snarled at the insults. He swung the sword up in both his hands and took a stance, his eyes trained on Sebastian.

"Is this really okay, Sebastian?"

"But of course. After all, you won't be able to land a blow on me. As for you, however-"

There was a whistle of air, and the hair on Ciel's head moved slightly. Ciel's eyes widened as a small cut appeared on his cheek, leaving a thin stream of blood to run down his face freely and sting slightly. Sebastian now stood behind him, with the sword in his hand.

"You'll be in pieces by the end of the day. And it will be me-"

Sebastian's mouth was right at the nape of his neck, sending shivers throughout Ciel's small body.

"Who will put you back together."

Without a warning, Ciel swung around with blazing eyes and attempted to charge at the demon. Sebastian easily got out of his way, flipping back and landing on his knees. He smiled, and taunted Ciel, trying to see just how good his skills were and what he would do if he were pressured.

"Come on, Ciel, is that all you've got? And here I was, thinking that fencing had actually taught you something! But then again, you never were a good student, were you? Never paying attention and always dozing off, tsk tsk..."

Snarling and positively livid, Ciel felt adrenaline pump through his veins as he slashed and slashed, always a hair away from cutting Sebastian. Damn that demon! He always jumped out of harm's reach at the latest possible second, clearly taunting Ciel.

Sebastian's eyes briefly glowed red before he charged at Ciel.

"My turn, bocchan. Prepare yourself!"

The clang of swords rang out in the field. Ciel had raised his sword barely in time to block off Sebastian's thrust. Sebastian moved so fast, Ciel's eyes couldn't keep up with his pace. He grunted with effort. Sebastian was simply too strong for him to handle. Sebastian was steadily pushing the blade onto Ciel, forcing Ciel's legs to almost give out. His arms were no match for the demon's.

Ciel felt his feet sliding out from under him, and he cried as he slipped and fell, Sebastian's sword cutting through where his head had been a moment ago. On his knees, he attempted to cut at Sebastian's legs, but the demon simply walked off to the side. He pulled Ciel up and they began anew, Sebastian calling instructions all the while.

"Have you already forgotten, Ciel? Think of it as fencing – but with real swords. Here I come! Parry and thrust!"

Ciel began to sweat profusely. Sebastian had never actually fought with him full-out, and he could tell that the demon was still going easy on him! Was he honestly that weak?

_Ba-boom. Ba-boom._

Ciel stopped suddenly, eyes widening and pupils dilating. He didn't even move as Sebastian swerved at the last second to avoid thrusting the sword into his side. Sebastian whirled on him, eyes flashing with anger.

"What's wrong with you, Ciel? If I didn't move I'd have stabbed you!"

There was no answer from Ciel. Rather, the boy was just staring off into the distance with wide and unseeing eyes, hand loosely clutched around the sword. Sebastian hesitantly stepped closer and reached a hand out towards him.

"...Bocchan?"

"_Don't touch him, Sebastian. It's beginning."_

Sebastian jerked back as he heard Satan's voice. He glanced over to look at him, where Satan had an extremely grim but expectant look on his face as he studied Ciel. The first stage of transformation was beginning. Ciel would either take the pain and hold on to his will to live, or die. Satan was looking forward to seeing what his new favorite charge would do; and how Sebastian would react.

Without a sound, Ciel's body suddenly dropped to the floor in a dead heap. Sebastian moved forward, but Satan's booming voice rang with command in every word.

"_DON'T. TOUCH. HIM."_

Sebastian willed himself to stand by and do nothing, watching anxiously as Ciel's face began to steadily become paler.

Ciel tried to calm himself down. His heart was going ridiculously fast, and he could actually sense the blood pumping through his veins. Each heartbeat was like a drum, resonating in his ear. For some reason, he couldn't see anything. It was like he was asleep, or cloaked in darkness. Ciel found himself groping around, fingers desperately reaching out, trying to grab onto something, anything.

"...Sebastian?"

No answer.

His heartbeat was still going frantically, when all of a sudden; it sped up to about 10 beats per second. He felt like his heart was going to burst, when suddenly it slowed back down dramatically to his normal heart rate. Ciel was left panting, out of breath, and highly worried. What the hell was going on? Was something happening to his body?

All of a sudden, he felt something slow and warm spreading all around his body. It calmed him down tremendously. It slowed his harsh breathing and his nerves settled down, and he stopped trembling. He just waited for a few moments, basking in the warm glow, before he looked down and realized that he actually was _**glowing.**_ He swiveled around, to look at himself, his legs, his butt, everywhere. Every part of him was _**glowing.**_ What was this?

"_Ciel? Ciel. Can you hear me?"_

A voice!

"I'm here! Where are you? Where am I, for crying out loud?"

"_Ciel? Are you there? Hm. It seems like he's not responding, Sebastian."_

...Satan's voice?

"_Ciel, listen up. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but listen carefully. You are going into the first stage of your transformation into a Halfling. I'm sorry for this, but you're going to be in a lot of pain. And...you're going to live out your worst memory again."_

NO! He had to see his mansion up in flames, again? He had to see the flames licking up his home, his loving family, and he had to...no...he had to see his parents...mutilated, again...and he'd see all those pale, spidery hands reaching out for him. He'd have to live through this horror, again? Weren't the nightmares enough? And now, he had to go through it again?

"_The entire time, your body will feel as though it's on fire. However, it's really up to you whether you make it back to us in one piece or not. If you decide to die, then you will die. This is it, Ciel. It's completely up to you. This time, if you die in your memory, you won't be coming back. If you really wish to die, all you need to do is to let "Them" kill you with their hands, and this will all be over. You'll never have to deal with this anymore. You'll never see me or Sebastian ever again. Good luck..."_

Dying? _Dying?_ After all that had happened to him, was he about to actually consider dying?

...Well, honestly, yes.

He expected to be killed after him and Sebastian's contract was over. Although he was disappointed when he found out he was alive, Ciel was just a little relieved to know that he could still have another shot at life, albeit a much different one.

"_No. Even given the chance, I don't think I want to die anymore. But how will I ever face up to the cult? I've always given out at the end, no matter how strong I've tried to hold on. And seeing all those brain-dead children and their faces around isn't going to help either...Or the image of my parents...dead...again..."_

Ciel gave a shriek, and his body jerked in pain as he suddenly did feel like his entire body was on fire. For a second, he was jerked back into his real body and his eyes opened. Ciel saw Sebastian cradling him with an extremely concerned look on his face, with Satan and Asmodeus hovering over him. In that second, he met Sebastian's eyes, and all he could see was Sebastian's shocked face before he sunk back into the darkness and his limbo.

"_What was that look on his face?"_

"DID YOU SEE THAT? DID YOU SEE THAT, SATAN?" Asmodeus howled his head off.

Sebastian sat in numb shock, quivering slightly as he still cradled Ciel's limp body. Satan, on the other hand, gave a satisfied smile and patted Sebastian on the back.

"Well done, Sebastian."

"Excuse me?"

"You saw his eye, correct?"

Indeed he did. In that split second when Ciel had opened his eye, his eye with the contract was pitch-black, with the contract mark glowing and alternating between red and purple.

He growled. "What of it?"

"That means, Sebastian...while his soul was pure and innocent, you tainted it to the point of no return. Never have I seen such a divided soul...So deliciously dark and morbid, but yet untainted and innocent at the same time. In his eye, at that moment, his eye reflected that part of his soul which has been tainted to the point of no return. It's a sign, don't you see? Ciel will be a ruthless Halfling. He will strike at every opportunity, he will never back down, and best of all...when it comes down to fighting, Ciel will go immediately for the kill. He will never _**lose."**_

Satan hissed in satisfaction, while Sebastian just pressed Ciel closer to his heart. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see his precious bocchan turn into a ruthless, uncaring, and unfeeling demon. He didn't want Ciel to be like...well, he didn't want Ciel to be like him when he was a newly-born demon. And if possible, Sebastian would do everything in his power to prevent that from happening.

He just gently rocked Ciel and hoped that he wasn't suffering too much at the moment.

"Come back to me soon, Ciel...Make it through..." He whispered.

Ciel screamed again, his cry echoing off into the darkness. The pain was almost _unbearable!_ What in the world was this? He clutched at his right eye, where the contract was burning with a fierce intensity. His eye was sending waves of pain throughout his entire body, causing Ciel to tumble and just clutch at his head in agony. And then, suddenly, it came.

His estate was in front of his eyes, burning away with the flames merrily licking up everything in sight. Groaning in terror and half out of his wits, Ciel stumbled towards the entrance. Limping all the way there, he pushed the doors open and braced himself for the sight that would greet him. However, no matter how many times he saw it, the sight always made him sick.

A solitary tear made its way down his cheek as he stared at the body of his beloved dog Sebastian, who had blood pooling around its body. Ciel swallowed thickly, before quickly limping through the burning hallway. Dreading this part, he came to the section of the house where his hell began.

He pushed the doors open to see his father's study up in flames. And, like always, the cry tumbled from his lips.

"Father!"

He choked back his vomit as he smelt the burning and decaying flesh of the body in the center of the room. However, he couldn't hold back the bile that was rushing up his throat when he saw the face of his fath- no, his parents mutilated and disgustingly sewn together. He went down on his knees, choking and vomiting on the floor as the image of his parents' face was stuck in his mind. He looked up again, after wiping the vomit away from his mouth, and his eyes widened in fury. There was Angela the angel, standing complacently behind his father's chair with a docile smile on her face.

He started to rise, but the pain overtook him, and as he glanced at his father's body, bile rose up again and he threw up in disgust and terror. That face...that image, he would _**never**_ be free of it.

Choking back the tears that threatened to spill, he wiped his mouth again and staggered outside, gasping for air. His eyes stung from the smoke and the air was stuffy. Goddamn it all, why did his dreams always have to be so real?

But wait. Satan said this was going to be a repeat, and that this was a live or die situation. What...?

He cried out as white hands appeared out of nowhere and the manor disappeared. He cried out as those white hands, from several directions, reached towards him and grabbed him, plunging him into mindless terror, causing him to faint dead away.

When he reopened his eyes, he was There. Ciel's eyes widened as he once again took in the view of that horrible place. He was in the cult, and he was chained on that white stone altar. He gasped as he saw the masked people standing around him. He felt horror rising again as he imagined the pain he'd have to endure in a few moments. Drawing his breath, he hissed as one of the masked men came closer. As the man leaned closer, Ciel spit in his face. The man drew back, chuckling and wiping the spit away from his face. In a swift movement, he slapped Ciel across the cheek, making sure to drag his nails across his unblemished face, leaving marks.

Ciel snarled as the other people began coming closer. His eyes were livid, masked with fury and terror. He struggled against his chains, ignoring the searing pain in his body for the moment. But no amount of struggling had ever solved his problems. His eyes widened in mindless terror as he saw that telltale man stride purposefully towards him. The masked man raised his hand high, and Ciel's eyes were immediately riveted to the shining, gleaming, and razor-sharp knife held in his hand.

"_Today..." the man hissed. "Today, we sacrifice one of our very best. Accept our offering, and do with him whatever you please."_

The man began to plunge his hand down.

Ciel screamed.

This was usually around the time that Sebastian showed up, but this time, no one was there. He cried out as the man sunk the knife deep into his side, very nearly shoving it into his brand. The man licked his lips as he stared at the writhing boy beneath him. He slowly slid the knife out, causing a high pitched wail to come out of Ciel's mouth.

Blood began to spill out from the wound, and every little movement Ciel made just made it hurt more. Ciel gasped as the man slowly drew the knife over his stomach, taking his time and making sure to leave a deep, deep cut. Ciel hissed and bit his bottom lip hard, trying to keep silent and to not give them the satisfaction of hearing him cry out.

However, the masked man began to raise his hand with the knife again. The sharp edge dripped blood, which landed on Ciel's body. Ciel's eyes widened as he saw where the man was aiming. Right at his heart.

Without warning, the man let out a maniacal cackle before bringing his hand down swiftly. Ciel didn't even have time to gasp before the knife reached his chest. Everything seemed to slow down tremendously.

Ciel watched with incredulous eyes as the tip of the knife began to break through the skin and go deeper. The knife sunk in just a little deeper before Ciel felt the pain, and...he lost it.

He screamed. He screamed, with all his might, putting all his terror, anger, and fears into that one scream. It was a horrible sound, really. So horrible that the man in fact paused for a second and looked at Ciel. A moment was all he needed.

In that moment, Ciel's will to live had increased by a hundredfold. The drive to get revenge was back, and he would _**not**_ pass up on the chance to absolutely murder these people, even if Sebastian wasn't here.

If Ciel thought his eye hurt before, then now it was going to kill him. The glow emanating from his eye was so bright that the man on top of Ciel was momentarily blinded by Ciel. He grunted in surprise as Ciel suddenly threw him off with his legs.

Everyone stared in astonishment as Ciel began struggling against the chains and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"_**I, CIEL PHANTOMHIVE, AM NOT GOING TO DIE AT THE HANDS OF YOU USELESS, FUCKING SCUM!"**_

With screeching and groans, the chains one by one snapped off, leaving Ciel free to move his hands and legs. The people stared in awe and fear as Ciel suddenly fell limp and curled into a fetal position as he floated up in the air. A faint red and purple glow had started to surround him, and it was beginning to pulse.

The chains slowly disintegrated, and the people sucked in their breath at the sight of Ciel. His naked body was soon coiled and wrapped in shadows, and the wounds on his body slowly began to close up. He slowly opened his eyes, one which was blood-red, and the other, a shocking, cerulean blue. His eyes were like polar opposites of each other.

Ciel floated back down, and black, coiling shadows began to creep around the room as the temperature suddenly dropped. Ciel was radiant among the shadows. His pale, creamy and unblemished skin stood out starkly against the intense black shadows that were coiling themselves around his body, making him seem as though he were a prince of the darkness. His feet were now adorned with black, striking stilettos tightly bound to his delicate feet by coils of blackest leather. Slowly, very slowly, a change was noticed about Ciel. Something behind him whipped, and scattered the shadows for a minute. A loud _Snap!_ Echoed around the room as the peoples' eyes widened. Behind Ciel, a tail slowly unraveled and extended like a whip, creating the snapping sound. It was a long thing, glowing black tail with a spade shaped tip at the end which was glowing like an ember in a fire.

His tail slowly swished and swayed behind him as Ciel contemplated the people in front of him. Ciel smiled. It was a smile of pure madness and enjoyment. Ciel licked his lips. Oh, yes. These people...these useless _scum..._ They were about to pay for what they had done to him. They had defile him, stripped him of his innocence. They tainted him. And they were going to atone for it with their lives!

With a snarl of delight, Ciel rushed forward, raking his fingers across his wrist as he drew his demon sword out. The cult cried out as they rushed in all directions, wanting to avoid the Halfling's wrath. Ciel snarled and pounced, slashing his sword at anyone within reach. He smiled in grim satisfaction as he cleaved one man's head off, leaving a splatter of blood to spray into the air and land on Ciel's cheek. Ciel slowly drew a thumb up, wiped his cheek off, and then licked it.

Yes. Ciel was blood-thirsty. After all, if he could do actions like this, why would he need Sebastian to take care of things for him anymore? The strength that came to him! My god, it was amazing! It pounded through his veins, and his muscles flowed, it was as if they were singing, "Use us, Ciel! Use us to do your bidding! You're no longer a weak human! Kill them! Cut them down, rip them to pieces, _**and massacre**_ them!"

He had never felt so powerful in his entire life. He could do the things Sebastian did! Who needed him, if he himself had the strength to do it?

Ciel murmured to himself happily as he continued killing. "This feels so good...does Sebastian enjoy it too? Maybe I sent him on too little "errands" like this..."

His eyes landed on one cowering figure in the corner of the room. Ciel smiled wickedly as he looked around the room. This was the last person alive in the entire room. Obviously, it was the leader of the cult, who had sacrificed all the others in his intentions to keep alive. Licking his lips, he sashayed over to his final victim, taking slow and graceful strides.

Ciel towered over him in his stilettos. His tail whipped back and forth, and the shadows clothing his body swirled and danced over his creamy, porcelain skin. Teasingly, he pointed the sword at the man and drew a thin line up from the man's navel to his chin, using the sword to force his chin up to look at him. The man gulped nervously, his Adam's apple bobbing. He leaned closer to the man's face.

"I'm going to enjoy this so much. You have no idea how _**long**_ I've been dreaming to do this. Any last words?"

The man's mask fell off, revealing a terrified man with bulging eyes and a gaping mouth like a fish. Sweat was running down his face in rivulets, and his mouth was opening and closing, but no sound came out.

Ciel smirked.

"No? Okay then. **HAVE FUN IN HELL**!"

Ciel raised his sword, and aimed it for the man's heart. His right eye blazed red with the purple pentacle glowing and his blue eye glowed just as brightly. He drew the sword back and then slammed it forward, hissing in anticipation.

He stopped the point of the sword from entering the man's chest when he heard the voice.

"That's enough, Ciel."

Ciel whipped his head around, eyes rapidly looking around the room until they settled on one figure. He snarled at the figure, angry at being deprived of his final kill. He stopped short when he realized who it was.

Since Ciel was going to turn into a Halfling, he felt an immense admiration and loyalty to the demon who was, essentially, his "creator." Satan was the one who decided who was going to born or changed into a demon.

Ciel sank to his knees in a graceful bow, tail flicking up wisps of shadows. He heard Satan's sharp intake of breath and he looked up, surprised.

"Something wrong, sir?"

Satan's face suddenly loomed in close to Ciel's; grasping his chin and turning his face this way and that. He smiled as he saw Ciel's blood-red eye. He ruffled Ciel's hair, and stopped short.

He looked around the room, and raised his eyebrow.

"My, my, this is quite a mess you made, Ciel."

Ciel's tail twitched in annoyance.

"Well excuse me for wanting to kill the people who made my life hell. Now if you'll excuse me-"Ciel jerked his head over in the direction of the cowering man, who had now pissed himself in fear. "I've got unfinished business."

Satan watched, unfazed, as Ciel once again took his stance over the man and raised his sword. And once again, right when he plunged his blade down, Satan's voice cut in _**again.**_ And it sounded dangerous.

"Ciel, you heard me the first time, right? _**That's enough."**_

The point of the sword quivered, just an inch above the man's chest. Ciel was shaking with unsuppressed rage.

"Why won't you let me _**kill **_him?"

"Open your eyes, Ciel. See who it really is that you're about to stab."

"My eyes _**are**_ open."

"No. Come back to your real body, Ciel. It's time..."

Ciel's eyes widened as his surroundings slowly disappeared. His head whipped from side to side, watching everything just melt away. He looked down at the man he was about to stab, and his eyes widened again as he saw the man's features flickering and rearranging themselves. He shut his eyes once, and stayed like that for a few moments. When he opened his eyes again, he was back on the field, with Satan and Asmodeus. Wait...where was Sebastian?

He looked down and gaped. The man...no, he was about to stab _**Sebastian!**_

Sebastian was merely laying on his back, stunned and his eyes just a little out of focus.

Ciel stepped back, and staggered when he felt something unfamiliar on his feet. He looked down at himself and gasped. He was wearing his stilettos. He was completely and utterly covered and wrapped in shadows. He had a sword in his hand, though thankfully it was the normal one he had been practicing with, and _**not**_ his demonic sword. He stared at Sebastian, realization dawning on his face. He had come _**so**_ close to hurting the person he held closest to his heart. Throwing the sword aside, he ran over to Sebastian, who was sitting up and holding his head. Ciel dropped to his knees in front of Sebastian and stared at him.

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian looked up; hearing the worried tone in Ciel's voice and seeing the frantic look he wore. He smirked as he saw Ciel.

"Ciel, you honestly don't think I was hurt by you, right? You just _**startled**_ me. Here I was, holding you in my arms, when all of a sudden you start glowing, and you jump up with your sword and start slashing everything in sight. Good thing we're all demons and jumped out of your way."

Ciel lowered his head in embarrassment, and his tail...wait a moment, his tail?

Ciel shrieked as he felt it thump against the ground. Holy shit, it was real! He actually grew a tail!

Sebastian and Asmodeus looked at each other in shock while Satan just smiled.

"Ciel, look at your nails."

Ciel did what Satan told him to, and gasped. In the light, it kind of looked like his nails were darker... No, he was sure. His nails were about 3 shades darker than they were before.

"Congratulations, Ciel. You're through with your first stage of transformation. Your tail will be gone by the end of the day."

"Eh?"

Satan started to walk away, pleased with the day's results. He stopped when he heard Ciel call after him.

"Wait! Sata- I mean, sir! What is this?"

Satan turned around, to see Ciel gesturing to himself and his attire. Satan quirked an eyebrow as he ran his eyes over Ciel's body. Ciel blushed, noting Satan's intense gaze. Over a few minutes, thin silver chains had also appeared and wrapped themselves around Ciel's torso, giving him an extremely gothic look with the shadows.

"Ciel, I know you'll hate it, but...that is going to be your demon attire."

"Say WHAT?"

"In such cases like you, when a human transforms into say, a demon or an angel, they will have a certain outfit that appears when they transform. In your case...you'll have your shadow clothes, your chains, and you stilettos."

"...Oh my god."

"We don't say that word down here, Ciel. You should know that. Now, good day."

"Wait a moment! What about me? What about my physical capabilities? What am I supposed to do now? Hell, I still feel strong! I feel like I could take on Sebastian!"

Ciel clapped his hands around his mouth, but it was too late. Both Satan and Sebastian smiled, and looked at each other. Satan gave a tiny nod, before briskly striding off.

He called over his shoulder.

"That's a good idea, Ciel. Today's final training will involve a match between you and Sebastian. Good luck!"

Ciel just gaped at Satan's retreating back, before nervously turning around to look at Sebastian.

"Um...Sebastian? You know I was kidding, right?"

He yelped as Sebastian picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Hey! Let go of me, Sebastian! I demand that you put me down! Hey! Are you listening to me? Hey!"

Sebastian unceremoniously dumped Ciel on the field. He stared hungrily at the sight beneath him. Ciel was barely- and I stress, _**barely**_ covered by his shadows. They looked like little more than wisps of tattered black clothing covering random places of Ciel. His pale skin contrasted to the black shadows, making his skin seem like it was glowing. Not to mention those devilishly sexy legs adorned by stilettos...and his face. Oh, god, his face. It was so _**arousing.**_

Sebastian looked at Ciel's prettily flushed and indignant face and licked his lips slowly, like a predator. Ciel blushed and looked away, muttering to himself. His face was jerked back by Sebastian, who stared into his eyes hungrily. Sebastian smiled.

"So, what do you say, bocchan? Want to spar with me? Let's make a deal. If you win, you can request anything of me. If _**I**_ win..." Sebastian trailed off meaningfully.

Ciel glared at him, his tail lightly swishing. He pushed Sebastian off of him.

"Let's go, _**bastard!"**_

Sebastian chuckled, before turning to Asmodeus.

"Asmodeus. You be the judge."

"Yes, Sebastian!"

Sebastian and Ciel started circling each other, eyes locked on each other. Sebastian smiled. He knew Ciel so well, it'd be easy to mess with his head and distract him. He called out to Ciel from his side.

"Ciel...you look delicious in that outfit...I can't wait to ravish you when I win." He added with a wink.

That did the trick. Ciel spluttered, and stumbled. Sebastian's eyes narrowed. He launched himself across the space, hands outstretched towards Ciel. Ciel regained his balance, and looked up to see Sebastian hurtling towards him. He stiffened, but grinned. Right when Sebastian was about to reach him, Ciel sprang off to the side, causing Sebastian to almost crash into the ground. He did a somersault and got back to his feet, looking at Ciel in surprise.

"Oh? Did you learn a few things from me, bocchan?"

Ciel teased him. "Maybe just a little, from watching all the ways you avoided Grell whenever he pounced on you. Although, I was rather hoping to see you act like him. But of course, being the impeccable demon you are, you wouldn't crash to the ground. You'd just save yourself."

Sebastian smirked. "Well said, bocchan."

The two of them eyed each other for a moment before springing. They ran at each other, eyes glowing as they got into the mode of fighting. Sebastian drew his hand out and whipped out his set of silverware. Sebastian jumped and threw his first set down. Ciel's eyes widened and he cursed, rolling over to his side when knives came pelting down at him. Sebastian continued to hound him with his weapons, some of them barely missing Ciel. A knife came close, and it cut into his cheek, leaving a bleeding mark.

Ciel flared up, before reaching up to brush his thumb across his cheek to stop the blood from flowing down his face. He stopped short as his thumb roamed across his face, searching for the cut. What? Where'd the mark go?

"Us demons heal fast, remember?"

Ciel whipped his head around. Sebastian was standing behind him, grinning wickedly. Ciel leaned backward so far that his head almost touched the ground. Sebastian's foot went swinging through the air where his head had been a moment ago.

Ciel cursed before springing and flipping backwards to get out of the demon's range. He looked around the field for any kind of weapon he could use. He glanced down at his body, and a slight smile appeared on his face. Grasping the delicate chains that adorned his body, Ciel gently tugged, before the chains snapped off. Wrapping the chains around his hands and leaving a considerable length free to swing around, Ciel raised his head and regarded Sebastian before giving him a seductive smirk and a "come here" motion with his hands.

Sebastian grinned. He flipped into the air, showing off his silverware and throwing them down on Ciel. Ciel swung his chains around in a wide arc, deflecting Sebastian's weapons before also leaping into the air. He whipped his chains at Sebastian, cracking them on the older demon's shoulders. Sebastian grunted and landed on the ground, beginning to run in the other direction. Ciel landed on his feet too, before taking off after Sebastian. He threw his chain out, luckily wrapping it around Sebastian's exposed ankle. He tugged hard, causing Sebastian to take a tumble. Ciel suppressed a victorious grin. He was going to win!

The smile slid abruptly off his face when Sebastian rolled and kept rolling, taking the chain and dragging Ciel along with him. Hissing in annoyance, Ciel tugged hard, breaking his chain in half. Ciel skidded in the dirt for a second before he regained his momentum. He swiveled his head around, looking for Sebastian. He saw a shadow, before snapping his head up and jumping to the side. Sebastian landed a moment later, immediately taking out his knives and forks.

Ciel immediately snarled and wrapped his chain around Sebastian's neck, pulling the demon close. Sebastian's eyes popped open at Ciel's fast reaction, but he was even more surprised when Ciel quite literally brought him down onto his knees. He struggled against Ciel, trying to lift himself up, but Ciel just pressed his hands down onto the demon's shoulders, grinding him into the ground. Was a Halfling really that strong? Apparently so. Ciel's nimble hands quickly came out and snatched all of Sebastian's weapons and threw them to the side. Sebastian felt a small hand caress his body before that same hand gripped the rest of his weapons hidden on his body and also throwing them away. He grunted in surprise when Ciel slammed his knee into his gut, causing him to double over and gasp. Ciel then firmly tugged on the chain that was still wrapped around his neck, causing the demon to see spots and momentarily lose his breath. Ciel then pushed Sebastian down and straddled him immediately. He used a chain to tie Sebastian's hands and lifted them over his head. He then smiled wickedly.

"You know what I haven't done in a while, Sebastian?"

A sharp _**Crack!**_ was heard. Sebastian's head whipped to the side, his skin already bruising from the harsh impact of the Halfling's strike. He spit blood out onto the ground, moving his head back to glare at Ciel who was looking at him in satisfaction.

"That's what you get, you bastard."

Sebastian glared at Ciel.

"Alright bocchan, I guess you win. Although we do need to improve some of your skills..."

Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Who said I was down with you?"

Sebastian gasped as the chain was ripped from his neck. He gasped again as Ciel drew his hand down lightly on his chest, teasing him. Ciel suddenly brought his hand back, and whipped Sebastian across his chest. He grunted in pain as Ciel left marks all across his body. He raised his head a little and cracked a smile.

"My, my, bocchan. I never knew you were such a sadist."

"Are you suggesting that I get some kind of a sexual drive from this, demon? I believe that's _**you."**_

Ciel climbed off of Sebastian and admired his work. Sebastian's hands were still tied and above his head, and his clothes with in a completely disarray. His shirt was completely shredded, and there were throbbing, red marks all across his chest. Ciel licked his lips as he hissed his next word. "_**Delicious."**_

He smiled, before leaning down to whisper in Sebastian's ear.

"I believe you owe me one now. However, I do need to say something to you. You're not supposed to go _**easy**_ on me, idiot. I know you could've freed yourself from those chains any moment you wanted. So yes, you are a masochist. But since you played so nice today, I'll give you a reward..."

Ciel leaned back and licked his lips.

"Meet me back in the room, Sebastian. I'll be waiting."

Sebastian just stared flabbergasted at Ciel's retreating back. He sat up, and looked at his tightly bound hands. He frowned before flexing and breaking the chains off. He looked at Ciel again and smirked.

"That ass..."

He sighed, before sauntering over to Asmodeus.

"Do you think he won, Asmodeus?"

Asmodeus could only stare incredulously at Ciel.

"Sebastian..."

"Yes?"

"Where the fuck did you find someone like him? Hell, I wouldn't mind contracting someone if the results turn out like _**that!"**_

Sebastian shook his head and grinned ruefully.

"I don't know. My Ciel is one in a million, and besides, if my instincts are correct, this isn't the normal Ciel. This is the demonic side of Ciel. But anyways, do you think he won?"

"Yup. He brought down the mighty Sebastian Michaelis. He won, no doubt."

"Uh huh...Well, seeing as I've got myself a reward after this, I'm going. See you later."

Sebastian began to walk briskly off; still keeping his eye on Ciel's retreating back. A moment later, Ciel disappeared into the portal, and Sebastian soon dove in after him.

* * *

(1) I realize that spandex might not have been used/invented (?) by that time, but let's just pretend that Hell has everything.

There you go! Hope you liked that. Please **review!** Reviews make a happy author. Happy author writes faster and updates quicker. See you next chapter! And remember, constructive criticism is **_always_** welcome. R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. School just finished, plus finals were in the last week. Also, I'm a lazy teenager and when a lazy teenager gets writer's block, things don't take off well. So here you go. Sorry if it's rushed and not really well written. But enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

**Warning:** You know what, I'll be honest I have no idea what I did this chapter but smutt fluff and a lemon I guess?

* * *

Chapter 9: Rewards and Regrets

Ciel lightly hummed to himself as he made his way back to the room. His tail twitched occasionally and swung to and fro behind him. Ciel sauntered along with an air of confidence that he hadn't known he possessed. Pausing, he glanced back at him to see Sebastian not too far away, with a look of crazed wanting and lust in his eyes. Ciel smirked, proud of himself.

"_Well, I'd say today went pretty well. Although, I still have a lot to learn...but at least I know I've got what it takes to get an older demon to get the hots for me." _

Chuckling, Ciel swung his hips purposefully and sexily before he turned back to look at Sebastian. He promptly gave Sebastian a flirty look before slamming the door in his face and laughing. He slid the lock in place before hearing Sebastian's amused voice trickle through the door.

"Ciel..."

He gasped as the room suddenly dropped in temperature and icicles began forming.

Sebastian's velvety voice rang through the room.

"You do realize this is my room, right? I can enter by any means possible. Oh, and Ciel..."

Hands teasingly wrapped themselves around Ciel's small body and began roaming around. Sebastian's mouth paused right above Ciel's ear as his voice took on a menacing edge.

"**I don't like to be teased. Especially by **_**you.**_"

Ciel gasped as Sebastian bit down on his ear and then firmly picked him up by his butt. Sebastian rearranged him so that Ciel was now facing Sebastian and straddling him with his long, lithe legs. Ciel glared at him before attempting to push him away, but Sebastian just used one hand to capture Ciel's hands and hold them above his head. He threw Ciel down onto the bed, leaving him to behold a beautiful sight.

Ciel was still covered in shadows, which were now moving across his body, exposing and covering various parts of his body. His face was flushed, his lips were plump and rosy, and his legs were spread out in the most seductive and appealing manner. Growling in anticipation, Sebastian leaned forward.

"Well, bocchan...let's have a little _**fun,**_ shall we? We'll use those chains that you seem to like."

Sebastian drew out a length of thin silver chains and used them to loosely bind together Ciel's wrists and tie him to the headboard of the bed.

"Hmmmm...I didn't think you would have been this willing, Ciel."

Sebastian winked suggestively at a snarling but blushing Ciel.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing whatever _**I**_ ask of you, instead of molesting me?"

"Well, then why are you not struggling more? Besides, I believe you said I was to claim a reward...you didn't mention what it was, so I took the liberty of assuming that you meant yourself, and I readily accepted. After all, I've always wanted you, Ciel. You should know that..."

Ciel's breath hitched in his throat as Sebastian leaned in close to his face.

"Know...what...?"

"You're so beautiful and tempting, Ciel. You probably don't know it, but the little things you do are absolutely _seductive._ Half the things you did made me want to just throw you on the floor, the bed, the wall, your desk, and just utterly _**ravish**_ you."

Ciel shuddered. He hated to admit it, but Sebastian's words were just slightly turning him on. Not that he'd admit it, of course. He decided to tease Sebastian just a little bit more.

Smiling up angelically at the demon, he wrapped his legs around the demon's waist and hooked him in.

Sebastian gave a grunt of surprise as he slipped and ended up with his face pressed an inch above Ciel's. Ciel licked his lips, giving his plump lips a faint, rosy shine. He leaned up, struggling a little against his bonds, before resting his lips just _**ever so slightly**_ against Sebastian's lips.

His breath was sweet and light across their mouths.

"Would you mind telling me what those things were?"

Sebastian blinked in surprise as he felt Ciel's foot slide up and drag itself against Sebastian's leg. He smiled. Ciel would never cease to surprise him. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's foot and hiked it over his waist before placing his hands over Ciel's frail shoulders.

Smirking, Ciel licked Sebastian's neck before slowly working his way up to his ear. He gently tugged on Sebastian's earlobe with his teeth before trailing back to Sebastian's neck, where he began to suck on. Ciel smiled when he felt Sebastian shift and moan softly.

Sebastian shifted so that he was staring into Ciel's eyes. Both demons' eyes were glowing, causing the air around them to flicker and distort in strange colors and shapes. Sebastian licked his lips.

"Bocchan, I..."

_***CRACK***_

...

Sebastian grunted as he felt a heavy weight settle suddenly on his back and shoulders. He heard a maniacal giggle _very_ close to his ear, and he gave a shout as he felt a pair of very sharp teeth clamp down on his neck. Sebastian got off of Ciel before reaching around and plucking something off of him. He glared as he saw a messenger imp cackling gleefully and holding an envelope between its dirty earth encrusted claws.

"Is there something you _**need?" **_Sebastian practically hissed. "As you can see," Sebastian gestured back to the bed, where a tied up Ciel was also glaring. "I'm in the middle of something _**important.**_"

The imp giggled before wriggling free of Sebastian's grip. It bounded across the room in fast strides and hopped up onto a chair, claws settling on the edge. It ripped open the envelope and pulled a letter out before reading in an overdramatic and sarcastic voice.

"I have a letter for the dearest Ciel Phantomhive from his _**lover,**_" The imp smirked at Sebastian before continuing. _**"Naamah."**_

Sebastian's spine stiffened.

The imp laughed once, before resuming.

"_My Dearest Ciel,_

_If it is possible for you to get away from the idiot of a demon Sebastian for a little while, come to my room this evening. It does not matter what time, I will be up all night waiting for your arrival. I have something very special for you, and I have no doubt that you will benefit from it immensely. I heard that your training went very well. We'll see tonight, hmm?_

_With all my love,_

_Naamah."_

The imp shrieked in laughter before promptly ripping the letter up in pieces and stuffing them into his ugly little mouth. Through the shredding of the paper, the imp continued to talk.

"Oh, this is just absolutely wonderful! Have we got a little love triangle going on? This should be this week's gossip topic! Oh, I can't bloody wait to see the end of this. Two bloody demons fighting over a mere human boy! _HAH!_ WHAT HAS THIS PLACE COME TO!"

The imp was still cackling when a furious Sebastian rose, picked it up by the scruff of its neck and threw it out the window. Shaking his head in exasperation, he turned to face Ciel.

"Bocch-"

*_**CRACK* **_

"...For the love of Christ above, what is it _**now?"**_ Sebastian all but snarled through gritted teeth.

He blinked when he saw Ciel, and sighed heavily.

Ciel was back into his human guise. His tail had vanished, and his shadow "clothes" had vanished, leaving him with just a plain white nightshirt on, that barely covered his privates. Ciel was still tied up to the bed, and he looked groggy, as though he had just woken up from a long sleep filled with dreams.

Sebastian tapped a finger against his chin thoughtfully.

"_Hm, maybe I __**was**__ right in assuming that Ciel and demon Ciel were different beings with different personalities." _

That thought, however, was jolted out of his head as soon as he saw the look on Ciel's face.

Ciel was giving him quite possibly the sexiest look Sebastian had _**ever**_ seen in his life.

Ciel smiled and his lids dropped halfway closed, giving him an appealing and flirty look. He jerked his head at Sebastian and licked his lips.

"Well, Sebastian?"

Sebastian merely raised an eyebrow at Ciel, wary of his young master. His eyes widened at his next words.

"Aren't you going to claim your _**reward?"**_

Sebastian stood stock still, not fully comprehending what Ciel had just said. He literally stood there for a few minutes in shock before Ciel chuckled at his former butler's reactions.

"My God, Sebastian, it is so easy to toy with you! All I have to do is act like a complete and utter _**whore**_ for you, and you bend to my will and become putty in my hands!"

Ciel lowered his voice and locked eyes with a very shocked Sebastian.

"But seriously, Sebastian...it seems as though some of your ways are rubbing off on me. I know how to get what I want now. So...are you going to claim this reward, or not? Because if you don't..."

Another smooth voice cut in, syncing with Ciel's in perfect harmony.

"I know someone else who will."

Ciel rolled his head to the side smiling, while Sebastian whipped his in barely concealed fury.

There stood Naamah, crouched on the windowsill, golden brown locks of hair flowing and emerald green eyes glowing with ferocity. Naamah had a barely concealed grin on his face as he reached a hand out to Ciel.

"Give me the word, Ciel," he purred, "And I can break your chains."

"Break them."

A tinkling was heard as Naamah snapped his fingers and the thin silver chains snapped off, leaving Ciel free to sit up and rub his wrists delicately. His nightshirt had now ridden up, exposing his creamy and milky thighs, which drew both of the demons' attentions. Sparing a glance at Naamah, Sebastian was immediately at Ciel's side, pulling Ciel into his lap and embracing him fiercely.

To his immense relief and surprise, Ciel didn't pull away. Instead, he simply rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder in what seemed like fatigue. Sebastian smirked at Naamah over Ciel's head.

"Bocchan is _**mine."**_ He hissed at the other demon.

Naamah simply raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Oh? That doesn't stop him from making the choice to come over to me for any matter. And besides, I do believe I sent an invitation. I am here merely to take him for the evening, Sebastian, not to steal your precious bocchan away from you forever."

Sebastian was about to retort when a hand clamped onto his shoulder, gripping the material of Sebastian's shirt. Defiant blue ey- wait. No. One defiant blue eye looked up at him while the other...the other stayed a brilliant crimson red with the purple pentacle glowing purple. Those contrasting and beautiful eyes stared up at him defiantly, before they released him of their powerful gaze. Sebastian was momentarily stunned.

"Sebastian. This is an _**order.**_ You will release me and let me go with Naamah."

Sebastian smirked.

"I'll be damned if I let you go with that-"

Sebastian hissed as he felt a burning pain through his hand and arm. He brought his hand up to stare at the contract mark, where it was glowing brightly. He looked down at Ciel, who had a defiant smirk on his face.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Although you are technically my master in Hell and I have to follow your orders, a Halfling has the power to bend those orders and subsequently order you around as well. We're stuck in this together, Sebastian."

Sebastian could only stare dumbfounded as Ciel clambered off of his lap and onto the floor. Ciel turned around to look at him, both eyes blazing. He was even more surprised when Ciel smiled at him gently. Usually, whenever Ciel smiled, it was menacing and filled with evil intentions. This time, it almost had a gentle manner to it.

Ciel placed the palm of his hand on Sebastian's cheek. His next words were low enough so that only Sebastian could hear them.

"Don't worry, Sebastian. I'm no longer the same person I was, but I am still Ciel. I'm sure you don't like this any more than I do, but let's try to get some good out of this together, alright? I didn't forget your words earlier today. I truly am grateful for everything you've done for my sake, and maybe now, I can start to repay that debt, no? Let go of me. If I was yours to begin with, I'll be back."

With that said Ciel pulled some pants on and walked over to the window. He looked up expectantly at Naamah, who held an adoring expression on his face. He stretched out his hand.

Ciel looked back at Sebastian, who was still sitting on the bed looking dumbfounded and just a little bit lost as though he was unsure of himself. He gave him a smile before turning around and taking Naamah's outstretched hand. Naamah pulled him up, and swept him up before jumping off and out into the night.

They left a contemplative Sebastian on the bed to think about his actions, Ciel's actions, and what would happen to the two of them if things continued on like this.

Naamah carried Ciel into his room and kicked the door closed. He gently laid Ciel onto his over-sized bed and placed a chaste kiss on Ciel's forehead. Naamah grinned at him before hugging him.

"Are you ready for my little surprise, Ciel?"

Ciel gave him a quick smile.

"Yes. I suppose we should hurry though, I want to get back to Sebastian as quick as possible."

Naamah didn't think it was possible for his heart to stop, but stop it did when he heard those words come from Ciel's pretty little lips.

He licked his lips nervously.

"Are you so sure you want to go back so soon to that lying, conniving excuse for a demon, Ciel?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow at that.

"Aren't you talking about every being in this world when you say that?"

"Yes, but...Sebastian is just a fraud in every way. He lies and takes anything that isn't his to have."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe."

"I think I know him better than you ever would, Ciel."

Eyes flashing, Ciel's tone took on a meaner edge.

"Just spit it out already, Naamah. I don't have much time."

"He has stolen from me everything that I have ever loved or held precious! _**Everything. **_And that includes you, Ciel. I won't let you be taken away."

"Hmph."

An awkward silence filled the room after that. Both refused to move from their spots. Ciel sat on the bed, toying with the bed sheets and Naamah stood playing with his fingers. Finally, with a sigh, Ciel stood up and walked over to Naamah, reaching around him and pulling him into a tight hug.

"It's alright, Naamah. No one will take me away from you."

"_Because I was never yours to take in the first place."_

As expected, Naamah brightened up. He brought Ciel's face up and kissed him with more passion. Unable to find the will to push him away, Ciel gave into the kiss and softly moaned when Naamah gently tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth. He allowed Naamah to open his mouth and engage in a more passionate kiss. Ciel felt himself arching backwards with the force of the kiss, Naamah bending him over in an attempt to claim and taste more of Ciel.

Both broke away after a while, gasping for air and breathing quite heavily. Ciel gave Naamah a deceptively and misleading innocent smile. Naamah, not knowing the true side and ways of Ciel Phantomhive, hopelessly and utterly fell for Ciel's fake displays of affection.

"So...what was it you wanted to show me?"

"Ciel, I know you had your first "training" session today, so to speak. I also know that you, being a Halfling, have many skills and ways of fighting. I don't know if you prefer a specific kind of weapon, like how Sebastian seems to like his kitchenware."

Naamah sneered briefly before resuming his little lecture.

"But, we, as demons, usually use a preferred weapon. Of course, you won't have to choose right away. And I know that your body is housing a very powerful and legendary weapon. However, I hope that when the time comes, you will choose this weapon, the one that I give to you with all my heart and love."

Naamah smiled at Ciel adoringly before turning around and going to a chest that lay in the back of the room. Opening the chest, Naamah brought out another chest, this one noticeably smaller and more intricate. Curious, Ciel stood next to Naamah and watched. Naamah knelt down on his knees and produced a pewter key worn down with age from his pants. He stuck the key in the chest's lock and turned with an audible click.

Naamah propped the lid open before reaching in and pulling out a bundle of azure velvet. There were faint clanking and clicking noises from within. Naamah turned to Ciel with a smile and held the bundle out to him. Ciel took it uncertainly, glancing at the bundle and Naamah.

"Go on, Ciel. Open it."

Ciel unfolded the velvet and blinked, the sudden glow from within the bundle momentarily blinding him. He gasped as the glow settled down, revealing the choice of weapon Naamah wanted Ciel to have.

There lay a beautiful set of daggers in front of him. They looked as though they were made of silver, and the hilt was adorned with braided gold filigree and sapphires. The daggers glowed from the sapphires, which were a deep and intense blue. Ciel laid the daggers in the palm of his hands, testing its weight and running the tip of the blade lightly over his palm. He looked up at Naamah curiously.

"These are for me? Really?"

Naamah smiled in delight. Ciel was obviously very taken with the daggers.

"Yes, they are. And I'll show you a secret."

Reaching over, Naamah took one of the daggers and held it delicately in his hand. He used the tip of the dagger to pierce his palm, allowing a small pool of blood to form there. Naamah then tipped his palm, allowing the blood the run onto the dagger and seep into the dagger's inlaid curves. (1) Ciel and Naamah watched as his blood slowly made its way down to the center of the hilt, where the sapphire was inlaid. As soon as his blood touched the gem, the sapphire began glowing brightly again.

The sapphire glowed once, twice, before pulsating. Ciel flinched in shock. He could _hear_ the gem pulsating, as if it was an actual heart! He stared, transfixed, as the sapphire began to flicker. As all of Naamah's blood was slowly seeped into the jewel, the sapphire momentarily went dead. That is, it stopped pulsating and went black.

"What's happen-"

Ciel was cut off as a scarlet flash suddenly emitted from the sapphire. The sapphire very slowly started to change colors. It went from being pitch black to a deep red crimson color. Ciel wrinkled his nose a little as he noticed a putrid smell coming from the dagger. The sapphire began to flicker back to its original intense blue color. The clashing colors of blue and red produced a purple liquid that began to seep from the middle of the gem, staining the flawless silver of the dagger a more sinister color. The dagger now began to fade in its pristine silver color to a more sinister shade of purple that almost reached black.

Naamah smiled smugly. Glancing at Ciel out of the corner of his eye, he made sure Ciel wasn't paying attention before he pressed on the gem. The gem glowed softly for a moment before it finally returned to its original state as a sapphire. Naamah smirked to himself. What Ciel didn't know wouldn't kill him.

"Ciel...these daggers are especially potent and dangerous. By mixing your blood with the sapphire, as you saw, liquid will begin to come out of it. That, however, isn't _**any**_ liquid. It's **poison.** And it's specifically potent and dangerous to demons since it usually reacts within seconds. It won't hurt you. Here, let me show you."

Naamah could barely hold in his glee as Ciel suspiciously gave his arm out. Because when he pressed the gem, instead of poison, he released an aphrodisiac. He brought the blade up and gently nicked Ciel's palm.

Ciel waited with baited breath to see if Naamah had actually poisoned him or not. After about a minute had passed, Ciel relaxed. He looked up from his palm to smile at Naamah, but faltered when he noticed the grin Naamah had, as if he was waiting for something to happen.

Ciel gasped as he felt heat surge up into his face and his entire body. He looked at the blade and his palm before turning questioning eyes towards Naamah.

"Naamah...did you do something to me?"

Naamah licked his lips. He placed the "poisoned" dagger back into the velvet bundle along with the other one and wrapped it back up. He pressed the bundle onto Ciel, who was now feeling quite flustered and hot. Ciel took the bundle and held it hesitantly, faintly swaying on his feet.

"It wasn't anything bad, Ciel, don't worry." He gently cooed.

Naamah brushed the back of Ciel's hand lightly to see the effect it would have. It happened almost immediately. Ciel gave a small gasp and clutched at his hand. Where Naamah had briefly touched him, it felt like it was burning and on fire.

Ciel looked at Naamah with wide, glistening eyes. The effects of the drug on Ciel were almost immediate. (2) Ciel's face now had a nice, pink flush and his skin was decorated with a very faint sheen of sweat. His breathing was slightly irregular and he let himself be guided back to the bed by Naamah. Ciel's glossy eyes seemed as though they were unseeing, but they snapped back into focus with amazing clarity as Naamah pushed Ciel onto the bed and hovered over his limp body.

Ciel raised unsteady hands to try to push Naamah away.

"Naamah, what are you doing? What is this?"

Naamah shushed him with a deep kiss. Ciel struggled against Naamah but eventually succumbed to it. As they broke off for air, Ciel felt dizzy and his lips felt like they were burning. He once again struggled feebly.

"_What's wrong with my body? Why can't I move it? Ah...this feels so strange...but it feels so good at the same time..."_

Ciel gasped as Naamah began running his hands around his body. Naamah pushed the bundle of velvet onto the floor. He ran his hands under Ciel's shirt and slowly, teasingly, traced his hands up Ciel's stomach and chest until they came to a rest.

"This mark..."

Ciel's eyes snapped open with panic as he tried to cover himself. His hands scrabbled uselessly as he saw Naamah staring at his brand. Knowing that someone other than Sebastian had seen it filled him with a sense of anger, fear and embarrassment. However, his anger out powered all other emotions when he heard Naamah's next comment.

"You have the Mark of the Beast on you...how absolutely _wonderful..."_

Ciel hissed in astonishment.

"Wonderful? That mark? That mark is what cast me into depths of despair! That mark represents my own personal hell! How can you say something like that is- aaahhhh!"

Ciel moaned in surprise and pleasure when Naamah suddenly tweaked his nipple. His body reacted to Naamah's touch much more thanks to the aphrodisiac and Naamah was going to be damned if he didn't take advantage of this moment.

Naamah smiled to himself when he heard Ciel's cry. He leaned down and licked Ciel's other nipple while continuing to play with the other one. He smiled in satisfaction when he heard a lusty cry fall from Ciel's lips. He leaned up and kissed Ciel long and hard, playing with their tongues.

When he broke away, Ciel's eyes were unfocused and he only moaned more when Naamah continued playing with his nipples. Naamah traced a hand down, his hand already at the waistband of Ciel's pants. Before he could slip his hand inside, Ciel gasped and arched his back.

"Naamah...no, stop!"

With strength that he didn't know he had, Ciel threw Naamah off and lay panting on the bed. He curled into a ball and onto his side. A disgruntled Naamah picked himself up from the floor and shook his head. He walked back to the bed and sat down, leaning over Ciel.

"Ciel," he cooed, "I'm sorry. But don't you like it when I touch you?"

Ciel shuddered as Naamah laid his hand on Ciel's thinly clothed butt.

"No...get off of me!"

Naamah just smiled and climbed over Ciel.

"You're just saying that because you don't know what you want. Your body, however, is saying otherwise..."

Naamah pushed Ciel onto his back and leaned over him. He was shocked when Ciel opened his eyes and spoke.

Ciel's eyes flashed and his contract eye glowed crimson with rage. He stared up at Naamah with two steadily glowing eyes, two separate but strong forces. He spoke in an eerily calm, steady and powerful voice.

"Naamah, if you don't get off of me right this instant, I swear to you, you'll never see me again."

Naamah wordlessly stared at Ciel. In shock, he slowly and reluctantly clambered off of Ciel. Ciel sat up and rubbed his head, groaning. He could still feel the effects of the aphrodisiac. He stepped off of the bed, and grabbed the velvet bundle. He turned and looked at Naamah.

"If all I am to you is a sexual outlet, then I'm afraid you won't be needing me anymore, Naamah."

Naamah just stared at Ciel in shock. He thought that giving him the drug would lead to Ciel finally succumbing to Naamah's desires. Guess he was wrong. When he found his voice again, it was only a nervous whisper.

"Where are you going?"

Ciel's answer was flat and harsh sounding to Naamah's ears. He flinched.

"I'm going back to Sebastian, to my rightful owner, to whom I _**belong.**_"

Without a word, Ciel left the room and closed the door behind him. And then, he ran. Hard and fast. Back to the one person he trusted and was starting to realize his feelings for.

Sebastian was lying on the bed with his hand thrown over his eyes when the door burst open and he heard panting. He bolt up, eyes flashing and ready to kick whoever it was out of his room until he saw who it was. For a moment, he almost didn't recognize Ciel.

"Bocchan!"

Sebastian scrambled out of the bed over to Ciel, who was panting slightly and swaying. He caught Ciel as his knees buckled, and he dropped the velvet bundle in the process, causing the daggers to spill out and onto the floor. Sebastian cradled Ciel in his arms before walking over and setting him down on the bed. He brushed back the hair on Ciel's damp forehead.

"Ciel, bocchan. Are you alright? What happened?"

When Ciel spoke, it was in short pants.

"Naamah...Weapon choosing...he gave...daggers to me...he poisoned them and...sliced me...I feel so funny..."

Stiffening, Sebastian glanced over at the daggers on the floor. He reached down to grab them when a hand snapped out and clamped onto his wrist. He looked back to see Ciel's fearful eyes.

"Don't touch it! Naamah said...that it was deadly for demons!"

Sebastian stared, stunned. Ciel actually showed concern for him! He smiled gently, before caressing Ciel's cheek. He was even more surprised when Ciel gave a satisfied sigh and leaned deeper into his touch. Sebastian looked at Ciel closely. He was flushed, sweating, and acting out of character. He glanced at the bundle of daggers again. Slowly, he approached the daggers. He gingerly held the dagger up by its hilt and brought his face close up to the "poisoned" dagger.

He sniffed the blade, and his eyes widened in surprise.

_Aphrodisiac?_

He turned to face Ciel.

"Bocchan? How... do you feel?"

Ciel giggled a little. He raised a hand up and placed it on his sweaty forehead.

"I feel...hot, Sebastian. And uncomfortable...but it also feels kinda good..."

Sebastian sighed, and went over to the bed, wrapping up the daggers and placing it on a small bedside table. He took Ciel's hand in his and lightly squeezed.

"Bocchan, you really do get yourself in all types of trouble. What shall we ever do with you?"

Ciel shrugged nonchalantly before attempting to sit up.

"Bocchan you really shouldn't-"

Ciel raised his head and banged foreheads with Sebastian, then promptly fell...headfirst into Sebastian's lap.

Sebastian froze; his nerves immediately on edge. Not good. His demonic senses were screaming at him to just go and take Ciel right now and take advantage of the situation, but he didn't want it like this. No, if he were to do that to Ciel, he wanted it to be a special occasion. And he wanted to make love to Ciel, not to merely fuck him.

His eyes glowed red as Ciel brushed up against his crotch. He swallowed thickly.

"_Shit."_

Sebastian raised his hand up to push Ciel away to save both of them from a very dangerous situation when Ciel raised his head. Ciel looked at the compromising situation he had put both of them in and gave a sleepy and seductive smile. His eyes, however, were anything but sleepy. They were filled with clarity and a grim determination.

Ciel placed his hand on Sebastian's crotch. Sebastian's face gave off no emotion, but he felt his entire body flame up with Ciel's contact and his pants felt _far_ too restricting all of a sudden. Seeing Ciel's smile widen, he noticed that he wasn't the only one who noticed his change. He cursed mentally.

"Ciel, what do you think you're doing?"

Ciel just smiled innocently before stroking his hard member through the fabric. Sebastian hissed in surprise.

"Oh? I told you these pants were too tight, Sebastian. Let me help you." Ciel purred.

Sebastian gasped as Ciel hooked his thumbs into his belt buckles and slid his constricting leather pants off. Ciel giggled as he saw Sebastian's face color as his dick sprang out of his pants and into the open air.

"My, my. Someone's gone commando! You're eager, aren't you?"

Sebastian groaned as Ciel placed his hand on Sebastian's cock and began to slowly pump him. His words were turning him on, and his body was begging for it, but he didn't want Ciel to sink to this low of a level.

"Ciel...hnnn...stop this! You're...not yourself right now...what Naamah did to you is playing with your mind...!"

Ciel stopped his ministrations and looked up at Sebastian with a cocky grin as he brought his face up to be eye level with Sebastian. He placed his palms on either side of Sebastian's face, noting how Sebastian's eyes widened and flashed red. He purred seductively.

"Oh, but I know perfectly well what I'm doing...and besides...shouldn't you be happy?"

Ciel pushed Sebastian down onto the bed and leaned over him, straddling his hips.

Sebastian could only stare wide-eyed at the wanton and lust-driven creature Ciel had become. Surely the aphrodisiac could not do this much?

"Happy...my lord?"

Ciel put a finger to Sebastian's lips, shushing him.

"Ssshhh...you're so uptight...just relax and enjoy this Sebastian. After all...isn't this what you've always wanted?"

Sebastian opened his mouth but instead of words, all that came out was a breathless gasp when his erection brushed up against Ciel. Smirking deviously, Ciel slowly slid down, keeping eye contact with Sebastian until he came to his dick.

Teasingly, Ciel blew on the tip, noting the pre-cum that had formed. With a small giggle, Ciel licked the beads of pre-cum off of Sebastian, earning him a gasp. Sebastian raised his head to look at Ciel, who was giving his member a long, cat-like lick. Shuddering and feeling suddenly weak, Sebastian dropped his head back down. Normally he wouldn't be fazed, but only Ciel had the power to do this to him.

Ciel played with Sebastian for a little longer before finally taking him in his mouth. Sebastian gave an involuntary groan as he felt Ciel's mouth close over his length. His mind was reeling.

_**Never**_ had he ever thought that his fantasies and dreams about his bocchan would come true. And yet, here he was, positively wrapped around the young earl's pinky finger.

If Sebastian was a lesser demon, he would've grabbed Ciel's hair by now and urged him to go faster. Instead, his hands merely twitched and gently clutched at the bed sheets as Ciel began bobbing up and down. He let out a moan as Ciel started stroking his shaft at the same time.

Ciel hummed around his cock, making Sebastian shudder and grip at the bed sheets just a tad bit harder. My god, that tongue and mouth of his was working wonders! Ciel's hot, wet mouth stroked him from the tip down his shaft, tongue pressed against it and one hand wrapped around his base to take care of the rest that would not fit into his mouth.

Sebastian gave a long, throaty moan when Ciel gave a prolonged suck. Sebastian couldn't help it as he threaded his hands into Ciel's silky hair. Ciel seemed to sense that the older demon was nearing his end so Ciel gave a final, powerful suck that brought Sebastian moaning his release.

Ciel couldn't help but grin in satisfaction as he made Sebastian come. He looked at Sebastian from under his thick lashes as he swallowed, leaning up and licking his lips clean before pressing his mouth to Sebastian's in a searing kiss. He felt Sebastian wrap his arms around and rest right above his bottom as he responded and indulged in the kiss.

After a while, they broke apart, and Ciel laid his head on Sebastian's chest, neither of them moving for a while. As Ciel began to trace patterns on his chest with an idle finger, Sebastian's voice brought him out of his daydreaming state.

"Ciel...why did you do that?"

Ciel raised his head to gain eye contact with Sebastian, whose face was controlled but his eyes looked like they concealed conflicting emotions.

"It isn't ideal for me to take advantage of you, especially when you're under the influence of something. I won't lie; it's taking everything I have not to take you right now."

Ciel simply gave him a smirk before nuzzling his head back into Sebastian's chest.

"I did it because I could and wanted to. Now shut up you ungrateful demon."

Sebastian chuckled.

"Now why would I be ungrateful when you've just granted me one of my deepest desires?"

"Because you still haven't fully acknowledged the importance of my being here with you right now."

"Importance...?"

Ciel stiffened very noticeably before slowly shifting his weight off of Sebastian. Ciel crawled over to the other side of the bed. When he spoke to Sebastian again, it was in a soft and mild tone, though his body language spoke otherwise.

"Well, seeing as you have no idea what I'm talking about, it really doesn't matter to you then, about who I belong to or who I chose to come back to. "

There was silence as the meaning and weight of Ciel's words finally sunk in and hit home. Sebastian's eyes widened as he bolted upright to look at Ciel, who was obstinately lying with his back facing Sebastian.

"Ciel, I-"

"Good _**night,**_ Sebastian."

With a displeased huff, Ciel pulled on the covers and threw it over his head, leaving a thoroughly pleased and yet furious Sebastian staring at him.

"_Bocchan...do you truly mean it? You've finally come to your senses and chosen me? But what can I do to mend his feelings? Without a doubt he's hurt from my...lack of words. Stupid, careless, infuriating...he always does choose the worst moments to tell me something of importance, doesn't he? Or he phrases it in some way that I can never decipher his true meaning or what he wants me to say..."_

With a sigh, Sebastian sunk back onto the bed, hands thrown over his face, ready to drift off into a dreamless sleep. He felt like he couldn't sleep, but within minutes of his eyes closing, it overtook him.

He should have been glad for his rest, but he wasn't because it in no way prepared him for the biggest shock of his entire being.

He thought he was hallucinating when he first opened his eyes. He blinked several times, and rubbed his eyes thoroughly, convinced that the being in front of him was just a figment of his imagination. He even resorted to human measures of making sure that he wasn't dreaming. He pinched his arm long and hard, and hissed as his nails drew blood. He stared down at his forearm with sudden realization, and as he looked at the curled up form sleeping next to him, Sebastian's face split into an incredibly happy, but eerie and horrifying scary grin. If anyone had looked upon Sebastian at that moment, they would have felt sorry for the poor creature that that gaze was directed upon. Said creature snorted in his sleep and wrinkled his nose.

Sebastian only looked upon Ciel with glee as he rubbed hi hands together.

"_I love being back in my rightful home. Two of my greatest and deepest desires have been granted within a day of each other...Oh Satan, I truly may be the happiest demon ever. You could strike me dead this instant and...wait. no, disregard that last thought. I want to enjoy Ciel when he's in...this peculiar state."_

Sebastian perched on a nearby chair, gleefully watching Ciel in his sleep and waiting for him to wake up.

"Oh, bocchan. We're going to have so much fun today."

Sebastian gazed lovingly at Ciel as he stroked Ciel's newest asset, which twitched and flopped against his finger.

* * *

(1) I'm really not sure how to describe this. For those of you who have read or watched BLOOD+, you should know what I mean. I'm trying to have it seem like Saya's sword, where she slices her finger and has the blood run into the line of the sword to kill the Chiroptera. LOL SUCH AN ANIME GEEK

(2) Okay, so, please don't kill me for this. I really don't know the effects of taking an aphrodisiac, and all my info just comes from other fanfics I've read on this sight so don't kill me haha. I'll probs be making up some stuff too so just FYI for you guys. Thanks for putting up with me! =P

Okay you guys, thanks for putting up with me. And once again, thank you to readers who didn't think it was all that interesting but stuck around to see how it would progress :) Remember, this is my first attempt at a fanfci, and I'm just a sophomore in high school. SHOCKER YES? ...no not really. Haha. But anyways, thanks again you guys! As always, critique and tips are **always** welcome! **R&R and I promise I'll try to upload more in the summer. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M SORRY. **I've been really sidetracked! Plus I started my summer dance intensive. That's Monday - Saturday, from 9AM - 6PM, so I've been really sore and cranky. I swear I'll tr to update as fast as possible! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please continue to support my story!

* * *

Chapter 10: Neko

Ciel woke up, feeling utterly refreshed and ready for his next part of training. He heard a voice rumble distantly with amusement, and one of his eyes snapped open to glare at Sebastian.

"_**What?"**_ He snapped irritably at Sebastian, whose eyes only further widened in amusement.

Sebastian gave him a smirk and smiled again. Ciel began to get suspicious. He had never seen Sebastian this amused before.

"Why do you look so happy?"

If anything, Sebastian's smile just morphed into a grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat's.

"Is looking at the object of my desire not a good enough excuse to be happy, my lord?"

"Stuff it you old cow."

Ciel rolled around on the bed, before getting onto his knees and stretching his back and arms out, yawning at the same time. He heard a chuckle, and irritated, he swung around only to be greeted by the sight of a fluffy and swaying tail.

Ciel stared at it for a moment before looking to see where it came from. The seconds ticked by as Ciel traced the curve of the tail as it ended and connected to the end...of his own butt.

Yowling, Ciel whipped around to face a grinning Sebastian and pointed furiously at his butt.

"Just _**what**_ is this, Sebastian? Is this another one of your little fetishes that you stuck on me in the night?"

He saw Sebastian's eyes flick up towards the top of his head, and suspicious, Ciel reached a hand up and patted his head.

Ciel's entire body froze as his fingers came into contact with a furry appendage on his head. His fingers twitched slightly, and a tic appeared beneath his eye. He stared Sebastian down.

There was absolute silence as the cat ear twitched and slightly flapped against his fingers.

Sebastian braced himself, waiting for the tantrum and burst of vulgar insults sure to fly his way.

He was surprised when Ciel's face morphed into a stoic face, one expressionless enough to match Sebastian's butler face, and got up and stood in front of the mirror.

He watched apprehensively as Ciel stared at himself. Ciel's eyes slowly traced hi figure up and down slowly. His eyes came to a rest first at his bottom. He turned around, and the tail moved with him. He hissed when the tail brushed against his bare thigh and then started wagging gently in the air. He stared at it for another moment, before reaching a finger down to stroke it. He jumped a bit when the tip of the tail suddenly wrapped around his finger. It was the same color as his hair, black with tints of blue and teal. It felt like the finest velvet, smooth and soft.

Ciel turned back to the mirror and stared at his face. At first, he seemed unfazed, but then his tail started fluffing up in size and in agitation. He hissed in surprise again when he saw his eyes for the first time. His tail started quivering and Sebastian became mildly alarmed. Ciel raised a hand up to touch his face, and shrieked when he noticed his fingers. He had claws, just like a cat. He stared at them incredulously, and his eyes grew even bigger when his claws retracted and he got his fingernails back.

He stared at his eyes again, and his nose scrunched up in displeasure. Sebastian musingly thought to himself that he had never seen anything cuter. Ciel stared at his eyes again. Well, they were the same, one blue, one red, but now they were the eyes of any cat or demon. It was a vertical slit, giving him the appearance of an open-eyed, wary, and ready to attack animal.

His eyes slowly traced up to the top of his head where his cat ears sat. A tic appeared under Ciel's eye and Sebastian gave a small chuckle. Ciel reached both hands up and put them on his ears. He squeezed them a couple of times to ensure that they were in fact real and not some stick on appendages.

Ciel looked at himself in the mirror with a blank expression before turning around slowly to look at Sebastian. His face immediately transformed into one of the sweetest, gentlest, and most child-like smile that Sebastian had ever seen in all his life. Sebastian was stunned, to say the least. Even Grell, who hated the earl, would've melted into putty at the sight of that smile. It was cherubic, angelic, and everything to do with the word "heavenly."

His nice thoughts of Ciel immediately vanished when he found himself on his back on the bed a moment later, with Ciel's eyes in blazing slits of fury and his claws poised at Sebastian's throat. Hmm, he seemed to have acquired a rabid cat's personality as well as a cat's characteristics.

Sebastian heard bones crack as Ciel flexed his clawed hand, cracking his joints.

"_**Sebastian..."**_ Ciel hissed in barely restrained anger. "_**Why in GOD'S name have you done this to me? Why a cat? You know I'm allergic to the goddamned animals!"**_

Sebastian smiled and reached a hand up, before resting it in the space between Ciel's ears and gently petting. The transformation was immediate. One moment rabid neko-boy, the second a purring heap of contentment on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian chuckled, his other hand moving to bring the boy closer to himself.

"Oh, Ciel...I didn't do this to you. This is all _**you!**_ You remember when you first saw me; it was in the shape of a crow? That is my chosen animal form. A human might refer to it as an, ah...like a witch's familiar. Do you get my meaning? Although..."

Sebastian paused and looked at the neko-boy.

"It seems like you've merged. Maybe you can transform into a cat later on, when your abilities improve and strengthen."

He was rewarded with a hiss and a bite on his hand. Sebastian sighed, before petting Ciel again and taking his hand out of Ciel's mouth.

"Bocchan...even as a neko, your attitude really hasn't changed, has it? Well, no matter. You have another day of training today. Let's see if you've gained any abilities with this form. Would you like something to eat first?"

"...Iwantabowlofmilkandcream."

"Pardon?"

"A bowl of milk and cream!"

A bewildered Sebastian stared at Ciel, who was glaring at him with a blush evident on his face and his tail between his legs in shame.

Sebastian's face split into a wide grin and he bowed.

"Very well. I'll be back in a few moments, my lord."

Ciel humphed and turned away from him, his ears twitching in annoyance. He heard the door close behind Sebastian and his eyes flicked towards the door. In a flash, Ciel was bounding towards the window, and he unlatched it. Right as he got his left leg hooked out of the window, he felt someone's warm breath across the back of neck and he freezed.

"Just where do you think you're going, bocchan?"

"_Damn, he caught me."_

"N-nowhere."

"I have your bowl of milk and cream, just as you ordered, bocchan."

Ciel turned his head away in disdain and slung his leg back into the room when his nose twitched. Aahhh, that overpowering and delicious aroma of milk and cream mixed together...wait, what? He didn't like milk! Or cream, for that matter. And the two of them mixed together? Blech!

...

Well...maybe just this once. It smelled good. _**Really**_ good. Tantalizing, in fact. Oh shoot, his mouth was watering. What the heck.

Sebastian put the dish on top of a table in the room. Quick as a flash, Ciel had leapt up onto the table and down on his knees, hands gripping the edge of the table and his face a mere inch above the dish. Sebastian stared at Ciel. He had his bottom straight up in the air, and he was _quivering, with that adorable tail swishing in the air._

Sebastian watched as Ciel's pink and now sandpapery tongue darted in and out of his mouth, lapping the milk and cream up in little droplets. Sebastian shuddered. He knew of other things Ciel could be licking with that tongue of his...

He watched, entranced, as Ciel's bottom began wiggling in pleasure, and as his cat ears perked up as Ciel began purring in satisfaction. Ciel drained the last drops of his breakfast before sitting back up on his haunches and licking his lips. He then turned towards Sebastian and glared at him again, clearly irritated from last night.

"Stop _**looking**_ at me, you idiot."

"No."

In one moment, Sebastian had his pet pinned to the table, with one of his hands holding both of Ciel's together, and his waist pinning down the thrashing boy's body.

Ciel hissed, his eyes flashing and his pupils diverting into slits.

"Let go of me! Why do you always torment me like this when I clearly mean _**nothing**_ to you?"

Sebastian leaned in close, his face right up above Ciel's and his eyes glittered.

"That's where you're wrong, Ciel."

Ciel glanced down and saw Sebastian's nose.

"_Bastard...I should just bite his nose off right now, and ruin his good looks. He deserves it!"_

Just as Ciel opened his mouth, he gave a strangled yell as Sebastian kissed him none too gently, wiggling his tongue into Ciel's mouth. Ciel squirmed underneath Sebastian, and he raised his hands, forcing his claws out and sinking them into Sebastian's back.

Sebastian pulled away, startled, and stared at Ciel. His lips curved into a wicked smile.

"Oh, what a feisty bocchan I have. In the mood to play, are we?"

Ciel gasped as Sebastian slid his hand under his nightshirt, before removing it and making quick work of undoing the buttons. He placed kisses all over Ciel's neck, hitting a sensitive spot and causing Ciel to moan.

As Sebastian was snaking his hand down Ciel's stomach, a voice cut in.

"It looks like I'm interrupting something."

Sebastian's eyes blazed in fury. Always, _**always**_, something had to interrupt him and come in between him and Ciel's time. Oh blast, it was his fault. Glancing at the figure, he cursed when he realized he'd left the door open in his haste to get back to Ciel.

He reluctantly climbed off of Ciel, who sprang up as soon as he was released and dashed to the bathroom, slamming the door.

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, sighing and turning towards the figure in the door. He forced a thin-lipped smile onto his face as he greeted the demon.

"Hello, Malphas."

The one known as Malphas also forced a thinly veiled smile onto his face.

"Hello there, little one. Long time no see, no?"

Sebastian snorted.

"As I recall, you were banished from ever setting foot back into Satan's castle. What are you doing here?"

A smile, a flash of fangs and teeth.

"Oh, no no no no _**no.**_ You see, I was temporarily brought out of banishment by Satan _**himself,**_ you see. Because no one can do a better job than me in teaching newborn demons. And as he said, I'm supposed to be teaching your tasty little morsel of a contractor. He's quite an attractive one, is he not?"

Sebastian snarled, once again getting possessive and over-protective.

"Keep your hands off of _**my**_ bocchan."

Malphas smiled a sickly grin.

"Well, I could do that. But then what would happen when you're injured, and your poor little bocchan is left on his own, with no way of protecting himself? Come now, Sebastian. Don't be an idiot. I won't harm the boy! I'm merely here to, how would you say it? To _refine_ and _better_ his skills."

A tug on Sebastian's shirt made him look down. Ciel stood at his side, head cocked to the right and his eyes morphing.

"Who's this, Sebastian?"

"This is-"

"My name is Malphas, little one. And I'll be your instructor today."

Malphas knelt at Ciel's feet and took one of his hands into his own and kissed it. Beside Ciel, Sebastian bristled up, but Ciel merely gazed impassively at the demon kneeling before him.

"Hmph."

Ciel gave Malphas a brisk nod before turning to Sebastian with a frown.

"When are we starting?"

"Right now, actually. Let's go."

"Is Satan going to be watching again?"

"...Probably. He seems to have taken an interest to you."

"Let's go, Sebastian."

* * *

A while later, the three of them arrived at a dense forest. However, instead of the healthy green that Ciel was used to seeing, everything from leaves to flowers and tree trunks were gray, black, or decaying and rotting. Ciel raised an eyebrow at the sight and fondly thought back to his own beautiful gardens at his mansion. The perfect blooming roses, the finely trimmed trees...that is, if everything wasn't killed by Finny and his idiotic weed-sprayer.

Ciel shook his head to clear out the memories. He turned to Malphas.

"So, what exactly are we doing here?"

"Satan wanted me to instruct you on how to creep and move from place to place without being detected little one."

"Oh, and it just so happens that I'm a neko-boy, gifted with a cat's stealthy moves and agility."

Ciel's voice was dripped poison and sarcasm as he stared at his tail with obvious disdain.

"Actually, that will help, unless you don't know how to use your cat skills to your advantage. Your job is to find me within an hour and to attack me, **without** me sensing your presence or hearing you. Got that?"

"...I can't even dress myself, much less get used to walking without my cane, what the hell makes you think I can do _**that**_?"

Malphas sighed. Today was obviously going to be a long day.

"Alright little one. Sebastian and I will give you a few pointers first, and then we'll start. Alright?"

"That's fine with me."

The three of them moved over to the edge of the forest. Malphas paused and looked expectedly at Ciel.

"Little one? You _**do**_ at least know how to jump from branch to branch, and tree to tree, right?"

There was a lengthy pause, and a sound of scurrying. Malphas sighed and looked up at Ciel, who was now perched on a tree branch and glaring down at him.

"Of course I do! There's nothing to it!"

There was a startled yelp as Ciel jumped onto a branch and lost his footing, beginning to fall. Sebastian raced to catch Ciel but stopped short when he saw Ciel right himself in the air and land nimbly on all fours. Ciel stared dumbly at the ground and then he looked up at Sebastian with an icy glint in his eyes.

"Sebastian...why didn't you catch me?"

Sebastian just stared awestruck at him.

"You...you didn't need my help!"

Ciel once again regarded himself before shrugging.

"It must be the cat in me."

Ciel stiffened when he heard "tsk"ing from behind him. He turned around to see Malphas shaking his head.

"Little one...your form is absolutely _**terrible.**_ I'll show you the correct way. Up we go!"

Ciel sputtered as Malphas grabbed him round the waist and hoisted him up to a rather large and wide branch, big enough for the two of them to stand side by side.

"Now watch me, and copy my movements exactly."

Malphas positioned himself into a crouch, with his arms splayed out in front of him. He turned his head back to see Ciel awkwardly trying to shift himself into the same position. He sighed heavily before walking over to Ciel.

"No, little one. You've got the form completely wrong!"

Sebastian's eyes twitched as he watched Malphas teach Ciel. He glared jealously as Malphas placed his hands on Ciel's slim and girly waist, slowly sliding them down...no, that was his imagination. He narrowed his eyes at Malphas, ready to make a move if he thought Malphas's ways were inappropriate.

Malphas corrected Ciel's form, making Ciel tuck in his stomach and bend his knees more, and to splay his fingers out. From Sebastian's point of view, Ciel almost had his ass entirely up in the air; with Malphas right behind him, running his hands all over his lithe body. So naturally, Sebastian got the wrong impression. He growled loudly, letting his displeasure be known.

Ciel snapped his head down and growled just as angrily back at Sebastian.

"Shut it! I'm trying to learn!"

Sebastian growled, his eyes still glued to Malphas's hands, but he settled down again. He watched warily as Malphas instructed Ciel to jump from branch to branch, and inwardly winced when Ciel fell again. He didn't make a move to catch him, since he saw Ciel landing from his falls that were more than 20 feet up. After all, his bocchan was like a cat now, and cats _**are**_ nimble and they react very fast.

Sebastian waited patiently for about another half an hour as Malphas instructed Ciel on how to jump from different angles and land on different places, and how to climb various plants and what to make use of.

He smiled when he realized Malphas was done. Nimbly, he leapt up onto the branch they were on, and brought Ciel over to his side just a tad hastily.

"Thank you, Malphas," he said smoothly. "But if I may, there's a few things I should teach Ciel before you actually start."

"Go right ahead, Sebastian." Leaning closer, he whispered into Sebastian's ear. "He's a real piece of work, how could you stand that for 3 years?"

Sebastian grinned.

"Why, I was merely one hell of a butler."

Malphas winced.

"Sebastian...you know, that catchphrase of yours is _**really**_ overused. That, and also your 'Oh, what kind of a servant would I be if I couldn't do this?' and your 'Phantomhive butler blah blah blah stuff.' You do remember that he is your pet and servant now, right? Well, not that it's any of my business. But, carry on. I'll give you half an hour."

Sebastian watched, and sighed in relief as he saw Malphas finally _leave._ He turned to Ciel, who was watching a bird nearby on a tree. He watched amusedly as Ciel's nose and ears twitched as he waited for the right moment to pounce on the unsuspecting bird.

"Ciel, you're never going to cat-"

_***HISSSSS*MREOW*YOWL***_**CRUNCH.***

Sebastian stared, jaw dropping, as Ciel returned a split _second_ later, with the newly dead bird in between his hands. Ciel studied the bird, looking bored, before trotting over and dumping it at Sebastian's feet. Ciel huffed and turned his head away, his swaying tail the only hint of how proud he was feeling of himself.

"So?"

"...ah, sorry, what, Ciel?"

"...Aren't you going to use your half an hour?"

"Ah. Pardon me."

Sebastian knelt, and suddenly rushed at Ciel, effectively knocking him off the branch. Ciel gave a girly squeal before managing to flip in the air and stretch his hand out to catch onto a branch, halting his fall with a rather painful jerk. He sputtered as a bunch of leaves suddenly fell onto his face.

"The hell was that for, asshole?"

"Well, you have to get ready for the unexpected. And knowing Malphas, when you attempt to track him, he'll have a bunch of tricks thrown at you. Trust me, I would know."

Sebastian's tone held an irritated and dark edge. Ciel's mouth gaped.

"Sebastian...don't tell me..."

"I failed to meet his requirements when he was 'training' me, so to speak, and he's never let me live it down. That's why; I'll show you a few useful tips to help you later."

Ciel shook his head, shocked. Sebastian? Fail? That was...absolutely _ludicrous._

Well. Maybe he could kill two birds with one stone. Show that Malphas that even though he was a Halfling he could do whatever was asked of him, _**and**_ possibly lower that ego of Sebastian's by being successful where he, an actual **demon**, had failed! Right. He was going to do this.

He paid close attention as Sebastian demonstrated a few tricks on how to catch yourself when you were falling, how to move quickly and quietly, without so much as a scrape of your feet, how to dodge incoming things thrown at your body, and how to listen for the sound of someone or something approaching.

Halfway through, Ciel started grumbling. He was tired, his body was aching from falling and being thrown in every single direction, and he was hungry. All of that added equaled to: an annoying neko-boy. And we all know that irritated cats are no fun to deal with.

"Sebastian, can't we take a break? I've never been this sore before! And I'm hungry."

"No. You need to learn how to do this before Malphas comes back. And you won't get anything to eat until after we're done."

"Shit."

The curse was quiet enough, but of course Sebastian's ears picked it up. His eyebrow twitched.

"Ciel, shouldn't you know by now that that is _**not**_ proper language for a young earl?"

All he got in response was a snort of laughter.

"Young earl? 'Young _**earl'?" **_Ciel sputtered incredulously. "Look around you, Sebastian? Where is the mansion that a young earl should have? Where are the servants, the carriages, the fine clothes an earl should have? Where is this earl you speak of? Who is it? And where and what happened to that faithful butler who always carried out his _**orders?"**_

Sebastian stopped at Ciel's last sentence, his eyes widening as he looked back at Ciel.

"Ciel..."

"No! You listen, and you listen now, Sebastian! I didn't ask for this, alright? None of this! I got what I wanted! _**You**_ got what you wanted! Your soul, my soul, seasoned and flavored over the years! Why, then? Why did you bring me back down here with you? You could have just let me die, Sebastian! I had nothing else to live for! Nothing else but yo-"

Ciel abruptly cut off, his eyes looking shocked as he realized what he had been about to say. Sebastian's eyes widened too at that last bit.

A blush began to form on Ciel's cheeks before he shook his head and walked in the opposite direction of Sebastian.

"Never mind. I'll go find Malphas."

"Cie-"

Ciel whipped around, his eyes snapping open to glare at Sebastian with the full intensity of his glowing Halfling eyes, looking doubly dangerous with his vertical slits.

"**I said ****never mind, Sebastian.**"

Turning around, Ciel began to run as he shouted into the air.

"Malphas! Where are you? I'm ready!"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Malphas immediately materialized out of thin air, dropping onto the dead field with a slight 'plop'. He looked at Ciel's furious face, and back at Sebastian before decided not to probe the matter. He nodded at Sebastian.

"Follow me, Sebastian."

Sebastian gave Ciel another glance before running off with Malphas. Ciel watched as the two of them jumped off into the dead foliage, briskly making their way deep into the withered forest. Ciel slightly flinched when a booming voice rang out from the sky.

"Ciel! You have an hour to fine either me, or Sebastian. If you find me, you will engage me in battle on the spot. If you find Sebastian, he will take you to where I am. Your time begins...**NOW!**"

Ciel listened idly for a moment before sprinting into the forest as well. His ears twitched as they caught onto very faint noises of leaves cracking. Sniffing the air for a moment, Ciel silently crawled up a tree and swiveled his head around. He thought he caught a flash of something, so he whipped his head around. He strained his eyes, and very, very faintly, he caught the outline a figure moving swiftly away. Smiling grimly to himself, Ciel quickly slunk over to the edge of the branch he was standing out and crouched. Recalling Malphas and Sebastian's advice, he began to quickly and efficiently leap from tree to tree, branch to branch. He thought he was doing quite well until Malphas's voice boomed out again and caused him to fall out of his tree in fright.

"**Too noisy, Ciel! Why, I can hear you from miles away. You have 45 minutes left. Hurry up."**

Ciel grit his teeth. Cursing under his breath, he began to move slower, trying to be more careful of how much noise he was making. His neck prickled suddenly when he sensed the presence of another demon. Quietly, Ciel sunk into the cover of a leafy branch and watched as Sebastian sped by. He thought he saw Sebastian's eyes move a fraction in his direction and his signature smirk, but it was gone in less than a second. Did Sebastian know he was there? Oh well.

Ciel flipped out of the tree and landed neatly in front of Sebastian. There was a flicker of surprise on Ciel's face when he looked up, only to find that Sebastian was nowhere in sight.

"Wha-"

Ciel thought that something was wrong with his eyes when he saw the world from a new angle. Huh. It looked like everything was upside down. And he and the world were moving, too! What...?

He shrieked in surprise when he realized Sebastian had dumped him over his shoulder and was running at a breakneck place. Agitated, his tail fluffed up in size, blocking Sebastian's point of view. Sebastian sighed, as much as he wanted to stay and pet Ciel and touch his cute neko self all over, he really didn't have time for this. He brushed Ciel's tail out of his line of vision and hurried towards a clearing.

About 100 feet from the clearing of dead and dry grass, Sebastian stopped, set Ciel down, and looked around. He closed his eyes for a moment before concentrating and thinking of bending Malphas's mind. A moment later, his eyes twitched as his mind connected with Malphas. Malphas's amused voice trickled through his mind.

"_I see he found you, Sebastian. Was it actually his doing, or did you give him some help by conveniently 'running' past his hideout? Oh well. I'm in the clearing, waiting. Just throw Ciel in from where-ever you are when you're ready."_

"_Roger that."_

Sebastian straightened up and cracked hi knuckles before turning to Ciel with a nasty gleam in his eye. He stalked over to where Ciel was angrily muttering himself. Ciel shot a look at Sebastian. His expression darkened, and he slunk over to a nearby tree and ran up it, settling onto a large branch and perching on it, peering down at Sebastian.

"Ciel, we really don't have time to play games. Malphas is waiting for you in the field."

"Well, just let me walk over by myself. Go away."

Sebastian smiled.

"No can do! You see, I have orders to follow, too."

Ciel growled when he felt Sebastian's hands around his waist. Before he could bite Sebastian's head off, he was already soaring in the air towards the clearing. Choking back a startled shout, he quickly did a somersault as he approached the ground. Coughing as dust flew into his eyes; he jumped back suddenly when an object flew through the air and landed in the spot where he had been sitting.

"What in the?"

"**Ciel, are you ready?"**

Ciel cursed and flipped out of the way when Malphas flew out from the billowing cloud dust and rushed at him with glowing purple eyes and claws. Ciel gaped when he saw a tremendous tiger replace the spot where Malphas had been standing.

"Malphas...?"

Ciel was even more shocked when a deep, rumbling sound came out of the tiger's throat.

"**Correct, little one. I am a shapeshifter. Quite incidentally, you are too...although I can't teach you how to transform. Come, Ciel! Come at me with your claws and show me what you've got!"**

"_You gotta be fucking kidding me..."_

Ciel leapt to the side as Malphas snarled in his tiger form and charged towards him. Muttering to himself about his rotten luck, Ciel ran towards a tree and jumped onto the highest branch it had to offer. He then turned around and jumped onto Malphas's back, saddling him like he would a horse. Snarling, Malphas began to buck wildly in every direction, to try to fling Ciel off his back. Hissing, Ciel's claws extended and he dug them into Malphas's forehead as he slid over and onto Malphas's head. The lion roared as Ciel began to slash in earnest at his face, leaving a few gashes. A claw came a bit too close for comfort when Ciel nearly took his eye out.

"**Enough of this play."**

Malphas brought a paw up and swatted Ciel to the ground. Ciel got back on his feet and snarled at Malphas, cat eyes glowing. Malphas merely laid a gigantic paw on Ciel to keep him at bay. The lion gave a predatory grin.

"**Let's see how **_**you**_** like being swatted at, little one."**

Ciel howled in pain when one of Malphas's claws swiped and cut him across his chest, leaving a bloody cut in its wake. He hissed again when Malphas decided to dip the tip of his claw in the gash of Ciel's chest. He brought it up to his face, sniffed, and licked it. Malphas's eyes widened.

"**My, I can certainly see why so many demons are drawn to you. You smell wonderful, but the taste of you...it's out of this realm. Absolutely delectable."**

"Malphas NO!"

Sebastian's cry came too late as Malphas's eyes began to glow in hunger and lust. Sebastian couldn't reach the clearing in time before Malphas sunk one of his lethal and sharp claws into the gash in Ciel's chest.

Gasping from the pain, Ciel saw spots swimming in his eyes. The pain was almost too much to bear. Having a claw dig around in his chest...ripping tendons and muscles, letting precious blood seep out...Ciel soon blacked out. And his heart stopped.

And once again, for the second time that week, Ciel sunk into the welcoming darkness.

When he awoke again, he was only a little surprised to see the darkness pooling around him. Blinking his eyes a few times, Ciel sat up as he looked around into nothingness. As his eyes adjusted into the glaring black nothingness, he winced as a sudden flash of bright light suddenly burst out of nowhere.

As he blinked to readjust to the sudden change in lighting, his jaw dropped as he realized where he was, and who he was with.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me..."

A guttural growl from the base of its throat was all the reply he got.

"Pluto?"

Another growl, a flash of red eyes that were clearly insane, a flash of teeth that were insanely sharp, a bit of spittle hanging from the corner of his mouth. This wasn't Pluto. This was the deranged Hellhound that Ash had manipulated. This was the dog that burned down his mansion and caused London to burn; the dog that he had ordered his weeping servants to kill. Now, was it his turn to go against the huge Hellhound? How could he, when he was only about one tenth of Pluto's size?

...

Once again, Ciel felt the urge to let Pluto kill him and finish him off. Or would he regain his will to live, the second before he perished? Would it be like last time? And would Satan show up this time to help him regain his senses?

None of that mattered, because at that precise moment, Pluto chose to strike. Snarling, Pluto's shackles were raised and quivering as he prepared to launch himself at Ciel. Ciel snarled back, willing his claws to come out and hoping for some kind of miracle to help him.

"Come at me, you great big useless dog."

Two things happened simultaneously.

1). Pluto jumped.

2). Ciel jumped.

The result?

Ciel highly misjudged his distance and ended up being squashed beneath Pluto's gigantic, snapping jaws that was mere inches above his own throat. Ciel struggled in vain, since his small body was nothing against Pluto's Hellhound form. He craned his head as far back as he could from those razor sharp teeth that were trying to tear his throat out. He winced in disgust as a stream of spit came running out of Pluto's mouth and onto his face. He hissed in surprise and pain as the spit turned out to be slightly acidic, burning him in the process.

"Get...**OFF**!"

Snarling, Ciel did the only thing he could. He slammed his claws into the base of Pluto's neck as hard as he could, and he began to tear at Pluto's throat with his fangs too.

Howling in pain, Pluto rolled off of Ciel and over to the side, whimpering and curling into a ball.

Ciel tried to stand up, but faltered and fell back to the ground with a heavy thump. As his eyes began to feel heavy, he fought himself.

"_Goddammit! Keep your eyes open, Ciel! You're not going to let Pluto of all things be the one to do you in, are you? Get a hold of yourself!" _

Ciel could only watch in fear as Pluto began to pick himself up. As the great Hellhound turned around, he saw that the dog was mad- no, beyond _pissed_, and he wasn't gonna shit around this time. No, sir no. The look in Pluto's eyes was murderous, and he looked absolutely ready to kill the master that had taken him in.

As Pluto stalked over, he took slow and calculated steps, like a predator going in for the final kill. As he approached Ciel's limp body, he began to smell something. Pluto sniffed the air curiously. Instead of the stench of fear that had been emanating from Ciel, he smelled something...different. Powerful, almost. He trotted over to Ciel's body and batted him once with his powerful paws, leaving another wide gash right below the gash that Malphas had inflicted on Ciel. Pluto gave a whine when he realized his new play-toy was almost dead. He sniffed the near dead neko-boy before trotting off in disappointment.

Meanwhile, Ciel's vision was becoming clouded with a veil of red. Ciel felt the adrenaline pumping through his blood, but he just couldn't bring himself to move. The peaceful feeling before dying...he hadn't felt this comfortable in a while. Then the feeling came. Ciel's back arched up and his mouth opened in a soundless scream.

Once again, the mark in his eye blazed with a ferociousness that completely beat out the previous day's pain. His mouth opened and closed, his throat constricted, but still, no sound came out of his mouth. His body twitched and convulsed. If anyone saw, it would have seemed like poor Ciel was having a seizure.

The veil of red intensified in front of Ciel's eyes. If anything, the mild red increased to a crimson, blood-red color that flashed periodically. Ciel started to feel changes. He felt his heartbeat begin to thump powerfully, and he gave another soundless gasp as his senses truly awakened. He closed his eyes once, and opened them again, seeing the world in a completely different light.

His senses had altered. In the face of death once again, he had awakened his animal form, and Ciel looked at himself in pure astonishment. The sleek, black and shiny fur that would have rivaled the finest fur in the entire world. The gigantic blue and red eyes with one thin vertical slit in the middle that held the cold, calculated gaze of a would-be murderer and predator. The ferocious claws that gleamed like the sharpest death-scythe, the tips that were perfect for ripping out throats and tearing things to shreds. The pale pink nose that was capable of picking up even the faintest scents from miles away. The ears that were able to detect even the softest of sighs, the most inaudible words.

Ciel felt as though his senses had been clouded over. He felt like cotton balls had been removed from his nose and his ears, and that glasses had been placed onto his eyes, sharpening his sight and vision. Yes, this new change suited Ciel just fine. In place of Ciel's human body, a sleek and gleaming midnight blue-black panther stood, poised to strike at anything and anyone. Ciel's eyes honed in on one sight: the retreating sight of Pluto. Lips curved back into a noiseless snarl, fangs dipping over the curve of his jaw like a saber-toothed tiger. Ciel crouched, and with a graceful leap, he soared into the air and landed roughly 50 feet from Pluto. He saw Pluto's ear twitch as the giant dog stopped and turned around curiously. Thankfully, there was a heavy mist, so Ciel could not be seen. However, he knew that he had been sensed.

Quietly, like a cat stalks the mouse, Ciel padded closer and closer to Pluto. The pads of his paws were a great cushion; they prevented any noise from being made as Ciel slowly and deliberately stalked over to where Pluto remained, dumbfounded. Narrowing his eyes, Ciel silently abided his time before the right moment came to strike. Just as the fog parted, Ciel leapt, high and mighty.

Now letting his voice be heard, Ciel snarled out a challenge as he whipped his claws along Pluto's back, successfully marring Pluto's silver-blue fur. Howling in pain, Pluto reared his head back and regarded the huge panther in front of him. They locked their eyes. Predator against predator. Canine against feline.

Both leapt for each other at the same time. Ciel went for the throat, Pluto went for the heart. As Ciel's powerful jaws closed around Pluto's throat with a sickening crunch, Pluto flailed in Ciel's grasp as he tried to hit something, _anything!_ One of Pluto's heavy paws came in contact with Ciel's back, causing the panther to release his hold on Pluto. Snarling in triumph, the Hellhound bit down on Ciel's paw, biting it through to the bone and tearing it off with a snap of his jaw. Hissing, Ciel could only watch as one of his paws was ripped away by the dog's jaws. He watched as strips of tendon and muscle were exposed, and how his blood painted the ground in a fresh splatter.

The triumphant dog crunched on Ciel's paw for a moment before tossing it to the side, where it twitched once and then lay still. The Hellhound gave a pleased and sickly smile bared with bloodstained fangs. Ciel merely looked at the stump of his paw before calmly raising it up to his face and licking it once. Ciel calmly regarded the demon hound in front of him for a moment before the air around Ciel turned dangerous.

Pluto's ear flicked back in surprise as a confused whine escaped from his muzzle. The air surrounding his enemy had become more dangerous in a fraction of a second. Now all that Pluto could see was a swirling black mass, with a pair of glowing red and blue eyes peering out at him from the darkness. A flash of white showed Ciel's sickly sweet smile, looking like the Cheshire Cat but pointier and more, er, dangerous.

Ciel stepped out from the enveloping mass, with a regenerated paw that seemed as though it was covered in a spiked armor of sorts. Ciel's tail had fanned out, with flames shooting from his tail. (Let's just pray he doesn't fart, eh?) His claws on either paw turned a deep crimson burgundy color, implying that they were tipped with poison. His eyes narrowed and grew huge before charging at Pluto.

He swung a paw at Pluto, who ducked his head and ran to the other side of the battlefield. Pluto's neck stiffened as he felt Ciel's presence very, _very_ close by. He yelped in alarm as he leapt to the right side as Ciel's paw came out of nowhere and grazed him faintly on the shoulder.

Ciel gave a huff. He was prepared to dive in once again to strike that idiot mutt dead once and for all, but then Pluto did something rather strange. The intense light in his eyes dimmed, and Pluto suddenly looked around as if he were confused. As his eyes settled on Ciel, the corners of his mouth started to bubble and froth. Before his eyes lost clarity, he stared at Ciel long and hard, trying to convey some secret message. Ciel couldn't read the meaning in Pluto's steadily dimming eyes. Finally, the great Hellhound succumbed to the poison Ciel had injected into his body with one swipe of his claws and toppled over, dead.

Ciel stared curiously. One swipe of his paws had done that? And also...just how many shapes did he have? His human form, his Halfling form, and this form...were there any more to come?

"**Good job, Ciel."**

Ciel whipped his enormous head around, ears twitching and whiskers quivering. His eyes narrowed and he prepared once more to spring at the enemy before a commanding hand settled on top of his head and began to pet him. Purring into admission, Ciel sunk to his knees and enjoyed the smooth hand running through his fur.

"**Well, you certainly handed that well enough,"** the amused voice said. "**Too bad about your paw, though...this new one doesn't look reliable. We'll see if we can regenerate your normal paw in a while. How'd it feel, Ciel? How'd it feel to be the predator for once?"**

Scoffing, Ciel projected hi voice into Satan's mind.

"_For once? Excuse me, Satan, but surely you knew of my role on Earth. I was the Queen's Watchdog. I was always the predator. Hunting all those pests down and exterminating them was easy enough, with Sebastian by my side. But I'll admit, it feels pretty damn good to do the preying by myself."_

"**I figured you'd say that. Let's get back before Sebastian murders Malphas."**

"_Hmph."_

Everything slowly disappeared, and when Ciel reopened his eyes, he was being cradled by Satan while Sebastian stood behind him, looking murderous.

"And you _refuse_ to let me kill Malphas why?"

"He's needed. To train others."

"YOU CALL THAT TRAINING? I would have been more than suitable to teach bocchan!"

"You're not the only one who has expertise, Sebastian. Remember that."

Sebastian silenced himself when he saw that Ciel was awake. His eyes widened before he reached over and snatched Ciel away.

"Bocchan! Are you alright? How are your wounds?"

"Hey! Let me go!"

Sebastian ripped Ciel's shirt open, only to see that there were no marks on Ciel's chest. He sighed in relief and brought one of Ciel's hands up to his face, caressing it. He stopped short when he noticed an ugly, raw wound around Ciel's left wrist.

"What happened."

Ciel gulped as he heard the anger lurking beneath Sebastian's calm exterior.

"I blacked out again. This time, I was fighting Pluto."

"In this form?"

There was silence as Ciel contemplated telling Sebastian about his animal form. No...if he told Sebastian, the man would _never_ leave him alone.

"...I'm waiting, Ciel. There's no way you could have defeated Pluto in this form. Unless you transformed...? Tell me, Ciel, what animal did you turn into?"

Sebastian was smiling, but Ciel heard the threat.

_If you don't tell me this instant Ciel Phantomhive, I will personally make sure that you never get desserts for the rest of your time here._

"All right! My word, you're a persistent fool, aren't you? I'm a panther, alright? Does that satisfy you?"

"A panther?"

Both of their heads whipped around as they saw a thoughtful Malphas.

"I haven't seen a panther demon in ages! They say that anyone who goes against one is bound to end up dead. Would you mind going for another round, Ciel?"

"OHHHH NO YOU DON'T."

Sebastian's exasperated voice cut in.

"You're just going to end up killing Ciel again."

"Killing? You mean, I _**died?**_"

"You didn't know? Ciel, your heart stopped beating! After I ran in and pushed Malphas off of you, he had already sunk his claws halfway into your chest! Your heart was torn, almost in half! You would've died for sure, if Satan hadn't appeared and stitched you back up again. Although, I doubt even Satan could have the power to fully bring back the dead..."

Satan chuckled.

"You're right, Sebastian. Ciel was the main reason for coming back alive. The boy really knows how to put up a fight when his life is in danger. Don't you, Ciel?"

"Tch."

Ciel pushed Sebastian's hand off, before climbing to his feet and adjusting his shirt.

"I'm fiiiiine. Stop being such a worry wart, Sebastian. You sound like an old wet nurse or something. I'll be –OUCH!"

Ciel winced as he rotated his wrist, making an awful cracking noise. He stared when his wrist bent at the wrong angle and stayed there. It was clear that his wrist hadn't healed properly, and was broken again.

"Useless."

He turned to Satan with a question.

"How do I transform?"

"How did you transform last time?"

"I don't know! Pluto bit my paw off and then I was surrounded by this darkness...just like the first time I turned into a Hafling."

"Maybe you can only transform when you are in danger of getting killed..."

"Hold up."

The three of them looked over at Malphas. He, in turn, was staring curiously at Ciel.

"Ciel, come over here."

Ciel warily approached the older demon.

"You said you were a panther, correct?"

"Yeah. And?"

Malphas frowned.

"Don't take that tone with me, you brat. I'm trying to help here."

Ciel snorted.

"Yeah, says the man who tried to kill me."

"Shut up."

Ciel twitched in annoyance as Malphas prodded his ears and tail. This continued for a few more minutes as an increasingly annoyed Ciel took every chance he could to swat Malphas in the face with his tail. Finally, Malphas stopped prodding him. He faced Ciel and stared curiously into Ciel's eyes for a full minute, who glared back.

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, it's worth a try. Ciel, look at me."

Ciel looked.

"Woof."

There was a pregnant pause as Ciel stared incredulously at Malphas before sputtering in laughter.

"Woof? _Woof?_ You think barking like a dog will turn me into my panther form? Preposterous! Where'd you get such a ridiculous idea, Malphas? Surely there's no way that could-"

***Poof***

Sebastian could only stare in barely concealed glee. Quite honestly, if he were anything less than the demon he was, he'd be shouting in joy and probably having a nosebleed like Mey-Rin. And again, quite honestly he was having some _damn_ fine daydreams about Ciel.

His eyes ran approvingly over the stunned panther form of Ciel. He sighed in complete and total bliss.

"_Ah...my life is complete...I can die happy now..."_

Sneakily, Sebastian snuck up to the still shocked Ciel and tackled him. Although Ciel was about 4 times as big as Sebastian now, that didn't stop him. Ciel growled as Sebastian happily rubbed his hands all over his body and feeling up on his fur.

"Ah...such a sleek, lithe body...such grace...and such fine fur! Softer than the finest material..."

Ciel roared in surprise when Sebastian flipped him onto his back and began playing with his paws, pressing down on the pads and causing his red-tipped claws to come out. He could only stare incredulously out of his now emerald-green eyes at Sebastian, who was smiling and sighing in complete and utter satisfaction.

Sebastian was mumbling to himself, and Ciel twitched in annoyance as he heard Sebastian describe him like he would one of his favorite cats.

Yowling, Ciel swatted Sebastian off of him and stood in front of him, fangs bared and shackles raised. The meaning was clear.

_Don't treat me like one of your little kitty cats you idiot._

Sebastian looked mournfully as his hold on Ciel was relinquished.

"Just one more touch?"

Ciel hissed.

"...That means no."

Ciel snorted and trotted over to Malphas. He looked expectantly at the older demon.

"What?"

Ciel prodded Malphas's chest with one of his claws.

"Oh! You actually want to fight? Alright, that's fine with me!"

Malphas sprang forward in front of Ciel, and he balled his hands into fists. The air around him began to shimmer with a dark aura, tinged with vivid green and orange highlights. Malphas smiled. Already his teeth looked sharper and his features more rugged and animalistic. Just as the aura around him intensified, Satan appeared and put a hand on his shoulder. The aura immediately disappeared, like it was sucked into a vacuum. Malphas stared incredulously at Satan.

"Excuse me, with all respect due, sir, why did you stop me?"

"Ciel has the advantage here. He has poison tipped claws, if you look at his red-tipped claws. He's already killed a Hellhound with those claws; I doubt you'd want to be next."

"Ah."

Ciel looked at the two of them, his sleek tail swishing in the air. With a sound that sounded like a snort, there was another poof and Ciel was back in his human form.

"Well, that was useless."

They stared at Ciel, who stared back.

"What?"

"Nothing...we just thought that it'd be hard to transform back too, that's all!"

"Well, it's not. Am I done for today? I'm sore. I was almost mauled by _**Pluto**_ of all the idiotic things and I'm ready for a shower."

"More or less. Rest up, Ciel. Tomorrow's the big day."

"...Sir?"

Satan looked mildly astonished.

"Why, you forgot already? Tomorrow's your third day here! You're going to completely make the transformation into a little Halfling!"

"Tch. As if I'd forget something as important as that. Let's go, Sebastian!"

Ciel walked just a bit faster, clearly evident that he had forgotten all about the matter. The three demons stood staring after Ciel awkwardly. Sebastian shook his head ruefully before throwing an apologetic smile at Satan and a glare at Malphas.

"Excuse me then."

* * *

Sebastian closed the door behind him. He expected Ciel to be in the bathroom taking a bath, but instead he found Ciel on the bed with his knees drawn up to his chest and staring out the window thoughtfully.

"Sebastian."

He gave a start. He hadn't realized that Ciel realized he was there.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Answer truthfully. Will...will it hurt?"

Sebastian's eyes softened. Truly, Ciel would never fail to surprise him. He went over to the bed and sat next to Ciel. He placed his hand on Ciel's head and gently ruffled his head.

"It will. If you thought it hurt these past two days, tomorrow will be nothing compared to it. But you don't need to worry, Ciel. I'll be by your side throughout the entire thing. I won't leave you, not even for a second."

Ciel snorted and turned his head away.

"The hell you will. It's not as if I matter."

"_**NO.**_"

Ciel turned his head back when he heard Sebastian's sharp tone. He was a bit disconcerted to see Sebastian's eyes blazing red.

"Ciel...! You are so interesting, and so complex, and it's because of that that I never know what to say to appease you! You have so many layers and hidden feelings...we have an eternity together and still it's as though my stubborn master refuses to let me unwrap those layers one at a time. Why can't you just realize for once, that someone actually loves and cares for you? Why can't you realize, Ciel, that I honestly and truly do care and love for you? Hm? Tell me, Ciel. Do I not spell it out clearly enough for you? I have told you this many times within our contract. Demons do not **lie.** **I** do not lie. Never to you. Now, get this in _**your head.**_ Ciel Phantomhive. I _**love**_ you. Nothing can ever change that!"

Ciel took this all in without so much as a blink of his eye. After a few tense moments of silence, Ciel offered his hand out to Sebastian, who took it and placed it on the palm of his cheek. Sebastian started to talk again.

"Naamah didn't poison the blade. While it's true that it _can _produce a lethal poison to demons, he pressed the jewel to make it instead produce an aphrodisiac. That's why you were feeling so strange yesterday, Ciel."

Sebastian drew Ciel closer to him as he spoke, gently clutching Ciel to his chest.

"And that's why...I'm glad you chose to come back to me, Ciel. I'm sorry for not realizing it last night, but I truly am happy. It means so much to me that my bocchan has finally chosen me as the one he wants to be with. And I'll cherish you always, Ciel. I always have, since the first day we contracted. I won't be like that idiot Naamah. You are not a plaything, Ciel. No, you're worth much, much more than that. So please believe me when I say that I'll be with you tomorrow. I never want to leave your side again, for any reason."

Sebastian felt Ciel clutch at his shirt sometime when he was speaking, but other than that he got no response. After a few minutes of him resting his head on Ciel's, he lifted his head up.

"Ciel...?" he inquired softly.

There was no response. Curious, Sebastian leaned back. A small smile graced his face. Ciel was clutching his shirt, his hand fisted loosely around the material. He, however, had fallen asleep, and there was just a tiny smile on his face. Looking at him lovingly, Sebastian placed a small kiss on Ciel's forehead before tucking him into bed.

"Goodnight. And sweet dreams, Ciel. I don't know when you'll be able to dream again."

* * *

Hi guys. Once again, I'm really sorry! Please do continue to support, because the story's about to get interesting. In about 2 or 3 chapters, Sebastian and Ciel will start on their journey so...conitnue to read if it still interests you! And don't forget!

Read and**REVIEW.**

Until next time! -Shannon 3


	11. Chapter 11

...What can I say, I lost motivation for the story, and chemistry is a pain in the ass, staying up to write labs. Yes, I'm 15, and I'm lazy. I'm sorry. This chapter will be split in two parts, and hopefully I'll get my motivation back because I really don't know where this story is going. **So read the question I have at the end of the story, kay? Thanks guys!** - Shannon

* * *

Chapter 11: Halfling Transformation

Waking up to the smell of his favorite Earl Grey tea and scones and a wonderfully prepared breakfast by Sebastian was a perfect way to wake up. He also loved waking up on his own time, without being jostled awake by the harsh rays of sunlight hitting his face.

Ciel groaned and blinked in surprise as he woke up. There was Sebastian in the corner, lightly dusting a lamp, and walking around checking on the- wait, what? Ciel's eyes widened in disbelief as he suddenly noticed where he was.

The room looked exactly like his bedroom in the manor. The curtains, the bedside table, the sheets, _**everything.**_ The resemblance was uncanny, because he knew for a fact that he was in Hell and not at home.

"Bocchan, what would you like for breakfast today? We have your favorite Earl Grey tea, with freshly made cinnamon oatmeal drizzled with honey, nuts and freshly picked berries. It will be accompanied by scones, your choice of a blueberry or banana nut muffin, or toast. What will you have?"

"Uh...Sebastian, what the hell is going on?"

"Whatever do you mean bocchan? Here, choose quickly before your breakfast gets cold."

"...alright."

Ciel was quite baffled. He didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't going to complain. He had missed this, after all.

"I'll take a scone, Sebastian. Er, what's my schedule today?"

"Well, today you will have lessons in fencing and violin with me, my lord. There will be a short break in between each class, and afterwards, we will have a dance lesson prepared for you."

Ciel scowled. All the lessons he disliked. He clambered out of bed awkwardly, and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Sebastian to dress him like he normally did. He blinked. For a second, he thought he saw his body clothed in his demon attire in the mirror. When he rubbed his eyes and looked again, he was in his nightshirt once more.

"_I must be losing it..."_

"Bocchan?"

"Sebastian. Pinch me."

"...my lord?"

"Just do it and don't ask questions."

Frowning, Sebastian reached over and gently 'pinched' Ciel. Meaning, he lightly lifted up a flap of Ciel's skin.

"You call _**that**_ a pinch? Pfft. Weakling."

Ciel rolled his eyes but gasped again as he saw his reflection in the mirror. His demon attire! He looked at himself. He was in his nightshirt...he looked into the mirror again and saw himself in his demon attire.

Nightshirt...demon attire. Nightshirt...demon attire. What in the world?

Ciel's eyes widened even further when he saw himself in the mirror. He was in his demon attire and he was beckoning himself with his finger and a tilt of his head. Ciel vigorously rubbed his eyes and looked in the mirror again. Yup. Demon Ciel was beckoning to him furiously now, snapping his eyes at him and waving his hands frantically. Ciel's eye twitched.

_Good lord, is that how I look when I'm irritated? I look like a complete imbecile! Stop waving your hands around like that, I can see you!_

Glancing at Sebastian who was arranging the curtains, Ciel quietly padded over to the mirror. Demon Ciel stared at him, his ruby eye flashing dangerously at him. He put a hand on the mirror and beckoned for him to do the same.

Ciel hesitantly looked back. Sebastian still hadn't noticed that he was out of bed. He looked back in the mirror and placed his hand over Demon Ciel's. Demon Ciel smiled for a moment before promptly disappearing.

_What...?_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ciel screamed as the mirror turned into a black void, not unlike the portals in Hell. First his hand got sucked in, then his arm, and slowly, the rest of his body was sucked into the void. As he disappeared into the void, he saw Sebastian look up and smile at him apologetically.

"Sorry, bocchan. It's time to wake up."

_Aw man...I didn't even get to have breakfast._

Ciel's eyes were forced open by the sudden bright light he saw through his eyelids. He grunted before blinking and readjusting his eyes. Turning, he saw that he was now in an open field that was white. Actually, no, scratch that. He was in a place that was completely white, no matter where you looked. All Ciel could see was the color white and nothing else. That is, until a single black feather floated down out of nowhere and landed at his feet.

Ciel stared at it for a moment before a flutter caused him to whip his head around. He stared as a barrage of black feathers suddenly rained down on him. He gasped as he was suddenly lifted into the air, and completely rid of all clothing, just wrapped in a wide red sash that covered his nether regions. Ciel smiled grimly to himself as he saw what state he was in.

"It's like the first time I met Sebastian..." he mused to himself amusingly.

A deep chuckle rumbled out of nowhere.

"Quite right you are, bocchan."

Ciel lazily turned his head as he saw 3 figures slowly approach him. Sebastian, Satan, and Naamah. He began to turn his head away when he realized who was standing beside Sebastian. He whipped his head around again and made eye contact with Naamah. Those bold green eyes stared back at him, expressionless. Sebastian noticed this and growled quietly, stepping in front of Naamah to block him from Ciel's sight. Ciel looked at Sebastian and mouthed a 'Thank You.'

The trio stopped in front of Ciel, who was staring down at them questioningly. Sebastian gave him his trademark smirk, Satan smiled at him, and Naamah avoided his probing gaze. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Care to tell me the events of today, Satan?"

"I'm sorry, that's not allowed. But rest assured, when you make it through, it will be the best thing that's _**ever**_ happened to you. Your power will be even greater than Sebastian's, and nearly equal to mine."

"...You sound so certain that I'm going to make it through."

Another voice cut in.

"But of course! After all, nothing less is expected of my bocchan, now is it?"

Ciel glared defiantly at a smirking Sebastian and huffed. Hell no, he wasn't backing down to this challenge!

"Excuse me, _demon."_ Ciel scoffed. "You forget two things. You forget your place, and you _**forget who I am.**_ You know me, Sebastian. After all," his lips quirked into a smirk. "I've never failed to surprise you, now have I?"

Sebastian smirked back at him.

"Never, bocchan."

Satan cleared his throat, and the two of them looked at him.

"The one thing I can tell you, Ciel, is this. During your transformation, you will have help from the three of us. We will choose what way to help you hurry along the process. Just know that when you ask, you have no say in what we do and cannot lift one finger against our actions."

Ciel blinked, before narrowing his eyes and nodding. He stared at the feathers drifting by, before turning his gaze onto Satan again.

"So um…when exactly does this begin?"

Satan raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want it to begin instantly and feel like you're in the worst pain imaginable or have it creep up on you slowly and feel nothing but a dull, aching burn?"

Ciel contemplated for a moment before answering with a smile.

"Bring it on, Satan. I want the worst pain imaginable."

Because, after all, Ciel had always slightly been a masochist. He held his breath as he felt something approaching. The instant he released his breath, Ciel was hit; shockwave after shockwave of pain. He opened his mouth to scream, yell, cry out, _anything,_ but not even a tiny gasp could escape him. The pain had rendered him completely unable to move, it didn't even allow him to fall limp.

Meanwhile, Satan raised an eyebrow and nudged Sebastian.

"He seems to be taking it really well. Most humans faint within seconds, or they simply can't take it and their heart stops. Your Ciel really is something after all."

Sebastian smirked and looked fondly at him.

"Of course! There is a reason I contracted with him, after all. Only humans who catch my eye are worth contracting with."

'_And besides…knowing Ciel, he would never back down to a challenge. Not even one as foolhardy as the one I made. That's why, bocchan, you __need__ to make it out alive. For your sake and for my sake.'_

Naamah finally spoke.

"…..So what exactly will he have to go through? I know you know, Satan. You just didn't want to spoil it for Ciel."

Satan's eyes glittered with malicious intent.

"He's going to need to pass the challenges the Seven Deadly Sins throw at him. And without his ever so faithful butler at his side, who knows if he'll make it through?"

He turned back and looked at Naamah and Sebastian, who were numbed with shock.

In unison, the two demons whispered.

"The….Deadly Sins…..will challenge _Ciel?_"

Satan turned his back on them, looking up at Ciel. He reached up and grabbed a jet-black feather, admiring the shine and slight purple-green tint to it before he crushed it in his palm, rendering it back into non-existence.

He turned back to the two of them.

"In Hell, as you two very well-know, Halflings are rare. Even rarer so, are Halflings like him. They are so tainted, yet so pure and immaculate. But Ciel by far outshines any of the Halflings like him. That is why the Seven Deadly Sins wanted him. They chose him, you see. They haven't had much of a challenge or fun in breaking down a person's willpower and morals, so they wanted the next Halfling. Of course, we had to reach a mutual agreement. I agreed to give them the next Halfling. If Ciel passes, he will return the strongest of his kind to ever grace Hell. If he fails…well, you two know very well what will happen. They keep him for eternity, with him as their pet. He'll have to answer to their needs and whatever else they want."

Naamah and Sebastian immediately broke out at the same time and started arguing.

"But Satan! The Seven Deadly Sins are _known_ to drive whoever they challenge crazy! Ciel won't be able to overcome their challenges! Are you willing to risk losing Ciel?"

"Naamah. I have faith in Ciel, there is a reason I agreed to this. I foresaw both outcomes. Both are actually rather pleasing, however I'm sure the two of you will want Ciel back."

"But the Seven Deadly Sins are known to drive even the greatest of demons insane!"

There came a snort from Sebastian, who had a strained expression.

"Naamah, although I understand your concern for _my_ bocchan,  
I wouldn't worry too much. Worry, yes, but don't lose your head over it. I have faith in Ciel. After all he's been through in his human life; this will come as another little game for Ciel. He'll see it as a prototype, playing it to see if it's suitable for other…..people."

'_It's just too bad that the stakes are so high. I don't want to lose you.'_

Naamah opened his mouth to argue again, when Satan silenced them with a snap of his fingers, his gaze immediately sharpening and turning to Ciel.

"Hush! It's beginning!"

The trio immediately hushed as they watched Ciel. His stiff body now yielded, and a black light enveloped him. They watched as a golden light shone out from the black globe surrounding Ciel, and a door appeared. Satan snapped his fingers, and the door opened, showing seven figures.

Naamah sucked in a breath.

"The Sins!"

They came out in order. Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride. Each of them bowed, curtsied, or inclined their head in greeting to Satan. They ignored Naamah and Sebastian.

They fanned out into a semi-circle, facing the trio. They addressed Satan as one, their rich baritone, soprano and mellow voices blending in together.

"Satan. Welcome to our trial of challenges. Would you like to know what we have in store for the human boy?"

"No. Leave it as a surprise. I trust you'll make it worthwhile?"

"But of course."

With that, the Seven simply melted away. The globe of light surrounding Ciel suddenly brightened to a dull gray color. An image suddenly appeared on it, showing Ciel entering into a huge, domed room. They watched as he approached seven doors.

"Which do you think he's going to pick first, Satan?"

"My guess is Pride, Sebastian. What do you think?"

"The same."

"Uhhh….could someone explain to me what's going on?"

The two turned to Naamah, who looked sheepish.

"I forgot, this is your first time. What we are seeing is the trial that Ciel has to go through in order to complete his transformation."

"Ah."

A silence descended on the trio as they saw Ciel contemplate his choices. As Ciel walked towards one of the seven doors, Sebastian and Satan both groaned aloud. Ciel had chosen the Prince of the Seven Deadly Sins: Wrath.

Sebastian almost face-palmed. He growled angrily under his breath.

"Ciel…..you little idiot you, you should have chosen Pride! Heaven and Hell _knows_ you would've passed that trial. It took me a half century alone to overcome Wrath!"

"Sshh…..it's beginning."

And just like that, Ciel's transformation and Trial began.

* * *

Ciel felt like he had been thrust into an abyss. Everything was pitch black. He could not see or hear anything. But rather than being afraid like all the others before him, Ciel accepted this calmly. After all, he had practically lived his life engulfed in darkness. He had always been the one to run through the dark, and to never stray into the light.

An amused chuckle brought Ciel out of his trance-like state.

"Human. You are not afraid?"

"No. Tell me, when do I begin? I'm getting rather tired of being paralyzed."

Surprise was evident in the voice.

"You wish to begin? Most humans want to prolong their stay in the darkness. They do not seek to start of their own will."

"Must I order you to begin? I am Ciel Phantomhive! I demand that you start! I tire of this nonsense."

There was a silence before a throaty laugh came out of nowhere. Seven voices began to speak at once, in hushed and agitated whispers.

'_Oh we're going to have fun with this one.'_

'_Let us begin! I want to go first!'_

'_I like this one. He is not afraid.'_

'_He wouldn't last against us.'_

'_Let's take our time with him! We haven't had fun in so long!'_

'_Easy does it…..'_

'_Slow and torturous? Or fast and painless? Oh, the options…..'_

Suddenly Ciel felt like he was being pulled towards the voices. He let out a surprised noise before he was once again sucked into oblivion.

When he opened his eyes again, he was standing in a huge, domed room. He cautiously walked forward a few steps and took in the details. The room was massive. There were no windows, but there were seven doors, each with a painting on it depicting a woman or a man. As Ciel came to the center of the room, he heard an audible click. He whipped around as a booming voice sounded from all over.

"Ciel Phantomhive. From here on, you begin your Trial. You have two phases. This is the first. Should you pass, you will be more than halfway through your transformation. Should you fail, you will remain here for the rest of eternity serving us. Begin."

Ciel stood blankly for a moment, before a voice hissed into his ear.

"_Choose, human."_

Frowning, Ciel looked around at the doors until he found a painting he liked. Ciel nodded to himself for assurance, before making his way across the room. He stopped in front of the door. It showed a man with eyes filled with such rage and intensity that Ciel had to avert his eyes, even though it was naught but a painting. He studied the other parts of the painting. Behind the man was complete chaos. Bodies and blood were strewn everywhere, some with horrible wounds inflicted. The man, however, remained spotless and unharmed.

Ciel sighed and shrugged, reaching out a hand to place on the painting. As he placed his palm onto the painting, he saw the eyes of the man move and stare down at him. Ciel gaped before an ominous voice was heard.

"You've invoked Wrath. Today you die."

Without another sound, Ciel was sucked in through the painting. He thought he could faintly hear Sebastian and Satan murmuring at the back of his head, saying, _'The poor fool. He chose the hardest of them all; he's never going to make it through.'_

He snarled.

'_Those idiots, just who do they think I am?'_

Ciel blinked as he was suddenly thrust into what looked like the aftermath of a horrible battle. His gaze focused on one lone figure sitting in the middle of the battlefield, impeccably clean but he smelt of blood and gore. Ciel walked up slowly. He noticed that with every step he took, he was taking on his demonic appearance. The red sash slowly faded into oblivion, until his previously silent steps now turned into _clicks_ and _clacks_ with each step of his stilettos.

The figure slowly stood up and turned around. He took in the young human/demon before him, his eyes raking up and down Ciel's body. His voice was arrogant, and sounded just a little irritated.

"Of all the ones chosen, they have given _**you**_ to the Sins to be challenged? What a joke."

He turned his head away but when he heard Ciel's derisive snort his back stiffened in slight anger.

"Joke? No. I am many things, but a joke I am not. Now turn around and face me, Wrath."

The Sin's eyes widened. He turned around and looked at the boy before him, contemplating. After thinking for a while, he spoke.

"Why are you here, boy? Most choose the other six Sins before coming to me. I have a reputation as being the hardest and most terrifying, the _**Prince**_ of all Sins. Why would a mere human boy dare to even challenge me first?"

"It's obvious why I chose you, isn't it? You're the strongest, the hardest, essentially, you _**are**_ the best."

"Flattery will get you nowhere boy."

"It's not flattery if you said so yourself."

Wrath cocked an eyebrow. This human boy was certainly interesting. He sniffed discreetly and frowned. Strange. He could smell the boy's confidence, his ease, and not a trace of nervousness or fear anywhere. He could also smell his growing irritation, and soon enough, there was a small spark of anger. Wrath's eyes widened. He licked his lips. His anger, the emotions rolling off of this boy….well, they smelled delicious. He hadn't had a meal in such a long time too. He turned towards the boy and stared at him, causing Ciel to finally crack.

"_**Enough with this idiocy! **_**Wrath, I am **_**Ciel Phantomhive. **_**You'll do well to remember that name. I am not here to play games! It matters not to me if you are one of the Sins themselves; quit acting like such a coward! Are you **_**scared**_** to challenge a mere human boy? Is that it? I'll prove to you that I can do **_**anything**_** that is thrown at me, demon butler or not!"**

Wrath stared, perplexed. An aura of boiling red and black colors was circling around the boy, and his eyes had gradually morphed into the crimson, slitted eyes of a powerful demon. He reached a hand out and grabbed a handful of the boy's aura, before bringing it to his mouth and placing it inside. His eyes rolled back into his head and he opened his mouth wide, releasing an extremely high pitched wail.

Ciel flinched, but otherwise kept staring at Wrath until he returned to normal. When his eyes rolled back down, Ciel could see that there was an animalistic feature to his face now, and a look of hunger. Ciel smirked.

'_Finally. He'll take me seriously.'_

"What? Do you like the taste of my emotions? Can you feel my intentions in them as well? Now challenge me dammit, I didn't come here to be made a fool of! If I can complete and pass all the challenges, I can finally be on my way to becoming stronger."

Wrath's eyes seemed to get impossibly wide at this statement. His breathing grew ragged and harsh, and he struggled to calm himself down while he snapped at Ciel. His voice now sounded like several people speaking at once, the power of his voice sounding like thunder.

"Human boy, do not test my limits! You are not even supposed to be at this stage yet! Why did the door let you pass so easily? You insufferable human, only those who have passed the other stages can come to stand before me. Why should you, a mere human boy of 13 summers come and stand before me?"

A dry voice replied to his little rant.

"Oh, in case you haven't noticed, I'm special. I'm a Halfling."

There was a strained silence before Wrath laughed insanely.

"They sent us a _**Halfling?**_ What is Satan thinking? Boy, you obviously do not know of your species' history. The last Halfling Satan sent completely and utterly failed his expectations. When we tired of him, we turned him into _**that**_."

Ciel looked in the direction Wrath was pointing at. He did not flinch or even bat an eyelash.

"So? What of it?"

"You are not _scared?_ Not intimidated in the least?"

Ciel snarled, his eyes turning crimson red once again. His demonic aura immediately billowed out, enveloping him in thundering mass of pitch black and violent streaks of burgundy and blood-red.

In the second that Wrath blinked, Ciel stood before him, his heels allowing him to glare into Wrath's eyes with the intensity of a Halfling. Ciel cocked his head to the side.

"Wrath. I will say this but _**one**_ more time. I came here for a Trial, and I will get one no matter what. You either tell me why you won't challenge me and kick me out, or send me to the other Sins before I appear before you again but I _**will not **_be made a fool of."

Wrath studied Ciel again before stepping to the side. He snapped his fingers and immediately two chairs appeared. He sat down in one and crossed his legs, looking pointedly at Ciel to do the same. When the Halfling had grudgingly sat down, Wrath leaned forward and placed his chin on top of his intertwined hands.

He started talking in a monotone voice.

"I do not know why the door let you pass. You need one item from each of the other Sins before coming to me. The door serves as a barrier until the items needed are collected. Usually if you are allowed to pass without the items, that means…"

Wrath trailed off in thought before his eyes widened imperceptibly. He glanced at Ciel slyly, before rising up out of his chair and snapping his fingers again. A shining outline of a door appeared. He gestured towards the door.

"Out you go, Ciel. Come back in a few centuries when you have completed the other Sins' challenges. I'll be waiting."

"Tch. Don't get so full of yourself, I'll be back by the end of the day."

Wrath raised an eyebrow as Ciel walked by him. He didn't notice the boy step into the door and disappear.

"You're much too confident, young one. Even the mightiest demons are stuck with us for centuries alone completing our challenges. What makes you think that you, a mere human on his way to becoming a Halfling can-"

At that point, Wrath had turned around to scold Ciel further. He did nothing but look blankly at the spot where the door had been. A grin threatened to appear on his face. He shook his head before looking up at the approaching storm clouds. He heard the rumbling of horse hooves and the shout and jeers on incoming demon soldiers.

"Cocky little brat. Doesn't even know what I'm capable of."

With that said, Wrath flexed his hands, claws appearing and began to slaughter the incoming soldiers.

'_This should keep me busy for the time being and satiate my thirst until the boy comes back again.'_

Thrust back into the domed room, Ciel's eyes narrowed in irritation as he stalked off angrily to the next painting he saw. His heels clattered noisily against the marble of the floor as he stood before his next painting. This painting depicted Pride, obviously. Ciel sniffed in distaste. The painting of the Sin was flawless, no doubt. But the Sin's face, or rather, _faces_ held the spitting images of the expressions those prideful and idiotic nobles on Earth had always worn.

Ciel sighed, looking at the picture. It showed a pair of twins. The male had shining golden locks of hair that surrounded his head like a halo, and vivid blue eyes that seemed to bore into your very soul. He had a sculpted body that was obvious under his loose and flowing tunic. His sister had cascading locks of shining gold flowing down her back. Her eyes were a shade or so lighter than his, but she held a more arrogant air to her.

Ciel supposed that they were beautiful. If only their expressions weren't so haughty and arrogant. Well, they weren't Pride for nothing. Ciel placed his palm on the painting and prepared to be sucked in. He felt a whoosh of air and closed his eyes. When he opened them next, he was in a humongous bedroom. His eyes zeroed in on the king-sized bed where two beings were residing. They regarded him with a slight sneer, obviously not impressed by him, his looks, or clothing.

Ciel smirked back. He had never cared about another's opinion of him, and he thought he looked damn fine in his demon's clothing. He walked towards them, stopping at the base of the bed and raised his eyebrow.

The male began.

"We are known-"

"-as the Sin Pride. And you-"

"are known as what, human boy?"

Ciel tried not to scream in annoyance. He had known a pair of siblings before who talked exactly like this. One would begin the sentence, and another would finish. It was infuriating, to say the least.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive."

"And what-"

"does Ciel Phantomhive want with us?"

"You should already know the answer to that, should you not?"

A delicate sniff was heard.

"This one, he-"

"is not intimidated. Shall we-"

"begin, sister?"

"We shall."

The two of them turned wordlessly to Ciel, two pairs of blue looking deep into his mismatched eyes. The both rose at the same time, their tunics and robes billowing out behind them, silken layers trailing on the ground like a wedding train. They stood before him, and each placed a hand on either side of his shoulders. Ciel bit his lip to keep from screaming.

Their hands were icy, so cold it felt like needles were pricking into his skin, millimeter by millimeter. Their monotonous voices spoke as one.

"You must seek out your highest moment of pride from your memories and surrender it to us. We will examine it. Until you have given us the right one, you shall not be allowed past."

Ciel tried to yell out but instead all he saw was the blue blue blue blue eyes of the Sins growing bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger and-

_-plop-_

_-skeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-_

…

"Cinematic Record? My own?"

Ciel stood up and brushed himself off. Similar to when Angela abducted him, he was in a place of his memories. There were thousands of little shining panels floating around.

"I'm supposed to find my most prideful moment in all of this?"

As if on a cue, a few dozen memories came zipping towards him. Ciel put his hand out to stop them, but instead was sucked in.

…

'_Blinding flashes of lights. A jumbled mess of memories squashed into one. Greeting people at a ball. Talking to the newspaper, the press. His first meeting with Inspector Randall and his sneering face, and his very own prideful proclamation and announcement of who he was. Throwing the ring out of the window, before proudly turning back and exclaiming his name and place. Proudly displaying his lineage, his name, his fortune, his position in society, his….._

_They were memories of the same thing._

'"_I am Ciel Phantomhive!"'_

'"_Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Guard Dog, at your service."' Cue smirk_

'"_Let me introduce myself. I am Ciel Phantomhive!"'_

'"_With or without this ring, I am still the head of the Phantomhives!"'_

"_Ciel…"_

"_Ciel…."_

"_CIEL PHANTOMHIVE"_

Bursting out of his memories, Ciel lay on the cold floor for a moment before coughing and sitting up. He looked around, before looking at the pile of slowly fading memories in his grasp. Getting an idea, he shuffled them up and then firmly packed them into one. He pushed them against each other until they melted against one another, creating one memory out of snippets and flashes of dozens. Ciel picked up the faintly glowing reel before getting up to his feet and calling out.

"Pride! I have what you want! Get me out of here!"

'_So fast! He-'_

'_thinks he has what we want? Let-'_

'_him try.'_

Once again, Ciel was sucked back from his memories and into his real body. He felt his hand clenched around something, and when he looked down, it was the glowing reel he held in his memories. He presented it to Pride, who by now had formed into one person, alternatively flickering between male and female faces.

They took the memory from him with slightly trembling hands and to Ciel's disbelief, swallowed it whole. He shuddered involuntarily as he saw the glow emanating from the reel travelling down their throat. He watched with bated breath as Pride began to hack and cough. Pride hunched over in pain, clutching at their stomach with curled fingers. They continued to cough and hack while Ciel just stood there, idly biding his time.

When a few minutes had passed, the glow emanating from Pride's stomach settled down, and Pride began to slowly untangle itself. Pride stood up shakily and addressed Ciel croakily.

"We do not understand your choice or your memories. Explain."

Ciel smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

"It's a compilation of memories."

"Why is it only one thing repeating over and over?"

"Simple. The proudest moments in my life are when I announce who I am. There is no better thing to be proud of than who I am and what I am."

Pride simply stared at Ciel for a few moments, before separating into two bodies again. Male and female alike murmured to each other, trying to decide whether or not it was satisfactory. After a few moments of debate they turned to Ciel and addressed him coldly.

"We accept-"

"your mediocre Pride. You-"

"may pass to the next Sin."

Pride blended into one person again, and held out a glossy silver feather. Ciel took it, smirked and inclined his head before walking towards another shining doorway.

He blinked as he was once again in the domed room. Taking a look around, Ciel frowned but walked towards the painting. He'd always played by his strengths. Technically, he had all the time in the world now so why not try something he was neither weak nor strong in?

…

Meanwhile…

"No, no, no, _no, no, no, no, __**no!**_"

Naamah was literally biting his knuckles as he saw Ciel walk towards that particular Sin. Even Sebastian looked pale, and Satan had the courtesy to look away. He patted Sebastian on the shoulder.

"Well, my boy, looks like Ciel may be unfaithful to you."

Sebastian snarled, eyes glowing.

"He would never!"

"Ciel is going against _**Her!**_ Or Him, depending on what he prefers. No one can last long against Her. Only I have stayed outside the clutches of Her. You fell into Her temptation once before, Sebastian, need I remind you? And you are still, to this day, one of the most loyal demons alive. If even you could not withstand Her, Ciel cannot."

"He wouldn't."

Both demons turned to Naamah, surprised. He gave Sebastian a cursory glance before continuing.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Ciel holds a strong love for you, Sebastian. He is covered in sin, yes, but one who can still know and learn the emotion of 'love' is capable of staying true. He does have his morals and ideals to remember, anyhow."

"For once, I agree with the imbecile."

Naamah bristled up in anger, but decided to say no more. He only turned his eyes on the sphere, riveting his attention on Ciel, who was calmly walking across the floor.

…

Ciel studied the painting before him.

_Lust….._

"Many have fallen before you," he murmured, gently tracing the contours of the painting with lithe fingers. "You've broken apart families, relationships, you tempt, and you do everything in your power to drag another into a fiery passion filled affair….Lust. How lucky for me that I've never fallen into your clutches, and never will."

Ciel placed his palm against the painting.

When he opened his eyes once more, he was in a setting quite similar to Pride. Except, there was a naked man lying on his side, his back facing Ciel. The corner of Ciel's lips quirked up as he tried to fight back a smile.

'_Typical. A naked male body….Wait a moment. I thought Lust was a woman?'_

Lust turned his head and smiled.

"You have a preference for men, little one?"

Ciel's eyes widened.

"That's why you're a male?"

Lust chuckled, his laughter a deep and seductive sound that sent the hairs on the back of Ciel's neck standing up.

"You seem unsure of your choice. Perhaps I should help you?"

"Tch. Don't be so cocky to think that you can tempt me. I don't need the pleasures of flesh."

A devilish glint appeared in Lust's eyes.

"We'll see about that."

Lust slid off the bed. Ciel kept his eyes trained on Lust's face and face alone. Hazel eyes with flecks of amethyst and deep hues of forest green. Magnificent eyes that you could get lost in and find yourself falling into. Short, cropped inky black hair that only further accentuated Lust's sharp and angular, although handsome, features. Slight scruff to give him that rugged, masculine, and sexy appearance.

Without meaning to, Ciel found his gaze slipping lower and lower by the second. Ah, gods. Ciel had never seen Sebastian's body, but if he did, he assumed that it'd be quite similar to Lust. Muscular, and yet not overly defined. Lean and lither, but not scrawny. Defined abs, leading into…..

Ciel tore his gaze away, mentally berating himself. He watched as Lust walked towards him, a slow and seductive pace with a cocky little smirk that only added to his attractiveness. Lust ran a hand through his hair and flashed a smile at him, showing rows of pearly whites.

Ciel smirked. None of this would have any effect on him. He crossed his arms and slightly jutted his hip out to the side. Lust stopped in front of Ciel and looked him over, licking his lips appreciatively.

"Normally I don't get ones as…young as you. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"Ciel…..that means sky, does it not? A lovely name…"

Ciel snorted.

"Get on with it. What is your challenge?"

Lust grinned.

"Normally, one would have to withstand my advances for a prolonged period of time. But you are practically immune. But! I would not be called Lust if I didn't know how to tempt a person, whether it be your age or older."

"Try me. I won't succumb."

"I accept your challenge, Ciel. However, you cannot give me a time limit. I have as long as I want to take you and your body, or until I know without a doubt that you will not and never will succumb to me."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Lust studied the young boy before him. Maybe the boy didn't know it, but give or take a few more years; he himself could soon be an embodiment of Lust. He was attractive enough, that's for sure.

He tipped Ciel's chin up with his hand.

"Ciel, look at me for a minute or two and don't break eye contact."

Ciel met his gaze defiantly, cerulean eyes unblinking and confident. He watched as Lust's eyes roamed over his face, before settling on his own eyes. They would rapidly look from one side to the other, as if searching for something within his eyes.

'_Keep on looking, you'll never find what you're looking for. You'll never…'_

Ciel's eyes widened in shock as Lust's eyes snapped and sparkled in unconcealed glee.

"Found it!" He positively crowed.

'_Found it? Found what? What could he possibly use against me?'_

Ciel couldn't help but shiver when Lust gently dragged his thumb across Ciel's plump bottom lip, slightly opening his mouth. His eyes narrowed when he noticed that Lust started to walk around him slowly, circling him like a predator would its prey. He stiffened when Lust came up behind him and spoke into his ear, his breath causing shivers to go up Ciel's spine.

"So, you think yourself immune to me, do you? Even ones as young and inexperienced as you have felt some form of Lust, whether you're conscious of it or not."

Ciel jumped in alarm when Lizzie materialized before him.

"Lizzie!" He cried out, arms reaching towards her. He flinched back when Lizzie turned and gave him a seductive smirk, purring her next words at him.

"You lust after your fiancée, do you not Ciel? All your life you've seen Lizzie as nothing more than something 'cute', so why not let me show you something more…..mature?"

Ciel could only gape in astonishment as Lizzie…..no, Lust, transformed Lizzie into a girl with no more on than…..lingerie. He quickly averted his eyes, a scarlet blush hastily making its way across his face.

"Cover yourself up!"

"You don't like it?"

"NO! I do not wish to see my fiancée in this state! For the love of God, COVER UP! YOU'RE NOT LIZZIE. YOU'RE NOT REAL! Don't defile her image with such…such indecency!"

"Interesting indeed…"

Ciel looked up with relief when Lust rematerialized, regarding him with more interest than before.

"You do not lust after your fiancée?"

"I love her. I love her as my cousin and family, nothing more and nothing less. I do not love her the way she loves me, so no, I do not lust after her."

"….Let's try this then."

Ciel actually let out a squeak when Lust transformed himself into Naamah. This was awkward. He lowered his eyes shamefully as Lust continued to try and get some type of reaction from Ciel with Naamah's body.

"D-don't…not this form….."

"Oh? What happened to the strong boy from earlier?"

"But Naamah….."

"Hmph. I knew a demon once called Naamah. Spineless brat, he was. Took everyone's things, didn't have a sense of getting his own damn things instead of taking other demons'. Fine. I'm getting impatient too. Any normal human would have crumbled by now, but not you. Let's try one more, shall we?"

Ciel blinked. A flash of black fabric passed before his eyes, and they widened.

'_No….He can't possibly be thinking….?'_

A velvety smooth voice caressed his ear, the warm breath shooting shivers down his spine.

"Bocchan….."

"Ah!"

Ciel leapt away from the imposter. Sebasti- no, Lust, smirked, and advanced towards Ciel, who kept backing up.

"I see this form affects you, Ciel."

"No! You're wrong."

"I'm right," Lust purred, seductively running a tongue over his lips. He walked over to the stunned Ciel, before standing behind him and looping arms around his slim waist and chest.

He whispered softly into Ciel's ear.

"You care for your demon contractor, am I wrong?"

"I don't-"

"You care for him. You yearn for his approval, his affections, his touches; you yearn for…..a demon's love. But a love that will never be returned."

"What're you implyi-"

"You love him."

Ciel stopped and froze, suddenly unsure about what to say or do. His hand hung limply by his side. Lust picked it up, and gently pressed a kiss to it, crimson eyes boring into Ciel's.

"You're not sure if he loves you back or not, even though he has…..somewhat proclaimed his affections for you. Can you be so sure? Can you believe, without a doubt, that he will care and love for you that same way you do for him?"

"I….."

"You don't need to answer. Which is why," Lust's arms, tightened, bring Ciel into an embrace. Lust tilted Ciel's face to look at him. Resting his lips above Ciel's, he spoke his last few words. "I can give you the choice. He doesn't need to know. No one ever needs to know. What happens here can stay here. You can pretend that I am the Sebastian you cherish so dearly, and I can comfort you with the pleasures of the flesh…..I can be what he cannot be for you. I can be your comfort, your warmth, your lover…if only for today. I can wipe your memories for now, and you can pretend as if I am the real Sebastian."

With each word that fell from his lips, Ciel's eyes had started to grow hazy and blank. He found himself speaking without really knowing it.

"I…..I want….."

"Yes, bocchan? You want….?"

An uncertain word spilled forth from his lips.

"You."

Lust's eyes glittered.

"Looks like I win this one," he whispered, before bringing Ciel into a heated kiss.

…

The waves of pure fury and disbelief rolling off of Sebastian were almost tangible. Even Satan sensed that it would be wise to leave him to his own thoughts, but he came up and put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Calm yourself, Sebastian."

"How can I when _**my**_ Ciel is being….being tricked by some mere illusion? And of me no less!" Sebastian all but snarled.

"If you so choose, you may go in and help him."

Seething, Sebastian nodded his head. He stepped forward, ready and intent on stopping anything from further happening when he felt Satan's foreboding hand again.

"Only after he has finished."

Sebastian turned on him, livid.

"After? What good is that? By that time, Lust will have deflowered _**my**_ bocchan!"

Satan's retort came flying at him, sharp and reprimanding.

"You had the chance to do so! He is _your_ pet, and you decided not to take advantage of that fact so it is your fault if you didn't get the chance to 'take' him. You're too patient, Sebastian!"

"He needs to be loved!"

"He is just a pet! What makes him so different from any other pet down here in Hell?"

"He's Ciel, that's why he's so important."

Both demons whipped around after hearing the soft reply.

"And if neither of you are willing to go help him, I will. I'm not willing to stand by and watch Ciel be taken by another demon either."

They watched, horrified, as Naamah strode towards Ciel. He reached a hand out and placed it on the dull gray globe, only to have his eyes widen and be blasted away a moment later. As Naamah stood up and brushed himself off, the globe that Ciel was in began to part.

"What…?"

The three demons watched, mystified, as Ciel's eyes opened slightly. However, they were blank and unfocused. He extended a hand towards them, and spoke hoarsely.

"No one…..interferes….this is my….trial...and mine…_**alone.**_"

Then the globe closed again, and the three demons stood still.

Satan smirked.

"There you have it, boys. Leave him to do his job, and we'll do ours when he comes out."

…

Ciel couldn't understand it. He was in bed with Sebastian, but when had he brought him here and why was this happening? Not that he was complaining, but still…..this was just a bit unnerving. He felt like there was something he needed to remember, and fast. But for now…that mouth across his skin was just too distracting.

He moaned throatily as Sebastian sucked on his neck. He felt Sebastian's smirk against his throat, and he fought back a blush.

"Se-ah! Sebastian….?"

Ciel writhed and tried to bite back another moan, Sebastian unrelenting in his desire to explore every inch of his skin.

"Yes, bocchan?"

"Why are we…._ah, hah…_doing this? How did this even happen?"

A smirk, a heated lip-lock, and gasps of pleasure.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time now, bocchan. The perfect opportunity came up so I took it. You're enjoying it too, aren't you?"

"_Ah….._yes, but…..what if I told you to stop?"

Sebastian paused momentarily, his disbelief showing clearly.

"Now why would you say such a thing, bocchan, when you yourself wanted me to satisfy you?"

"_**Excuse **_me? I said such a thing? Why don't I remember any of this?"

"You were too busy vying for my attention, maybe all this kissing has gone to your head?"

"Tch. Impertinent demon."

Ciel opening his mouth to speak against but Sebastian silenced him with a kiss, forcing his tongue into Ciel's mouth. Despite Ciel's rising irritation and anger, he couldn't help but relax and moan into the kiss, his arms coming up to snake around Sebastian's neck. As soon as the kiss ended, they stared deep into one another's eyes. Then, with narrowed eyes, there was a resounding _CRACK_ in the room, and Sebastian's head was whipped to the side, his eyes wide with shock and his left cheek smarting.

"Ciel….?"

"You fool! You always do this! Going against my wishes, and thinking that I'll be willing to go along with your perverse thoughts. Well, screw you!"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"Oh? Screw me, you say? Very well, bocchan."

Sebastian kissed Ciel again, this time harshly, muffling his cries. He broke off when Ciel needed air, only to silence him again as he crept his hand up and under Ciel's shirt. As he continued kissing him, he tweaked one of Ciel's nipples, feeling it harden before leaning down to tease him with his tongue. Unwillingly, Ciel threw his head back and gasped in pleasure, before trying to order Sebastian to stop.

"Sebastian! _**This is an order. Stop this foolishness at once, you imbecile."**_

Ciel's words were laced with so much venom and underlying threats that Sebastian had to stop. He looked at Ciel, and looked as though he was going to get off of him. Ciel smiled, sitting up to release himself from Sebastian's clutches when Sebastian's face loomed in eerily close to his, glowing red.

"I don't think so, _**bocchan.**_"

Ciel narrowed his eyes and shut them tightly, willing for this to be a nightmare. When he felt Sebastian's hands roaming over his body again, a little voice in his started speaking up.

'_Sebastian wouldn't do this. Sebastian knows when to stop. Sebastian knows when to not disobey an order. This is simple. He's not Sebastian. Remember…'_

"Lust, _**stop this at once! Get your filthy hands off of me! **_**I don't permit you to touch me!" **

Sebastian stared at Ciel, surprised. Ciel stared back, dread growing in his stomach. What if he was wrong? What if this really was Sebastian? What if-

"Ah, it seems like you've caught me."

Sebastian gave a sheepish smile and Ciel watched as his features slowly melted away and turned back into Lust. Lust smiled at Ciel, before climbing out of the bed and running a hand through his hair. When his hand reappeared, he held a shimmer burgundy feather between his fingers, and offered it to Ciel.

"There you go, little one. You've passed. I'm impressed, too. Most succumb quite easily but you, my boy, are a challenge. "

Ciel looked at him before giving him a curt nod. He took the feather, and looked around as the shimmering doorway once again reappeared. He stepped through, giving one last glance at Lust before disappearing.

* * *

Ciel opened his eyes, once again in the big domed room. He looked around, debating on which Sin to take on next. He sighed, massaging his temples. As fun as it was to go up against the Seven Sins, he was growing rather tired of this game. Hurrying his steps, he trotted off towards the next one.

Ciel wrinkled his nose in disgust at the painting before him. There, in all of his…..'glory,' was the Sin Gluttony. There was a pale, sallow man with huge bags under his eyes with hungry and panicked eyes. He was surprisingly thin, and his garments seemed to hang off of his willowy frame. Ciel swallowed and placed his hand on the portrait.

Ciel almost fell to the floor when the stench hit him. Gagging, he almost threw up, but managed to control himself. The smell of rotting meats, slowly decaying fruits and vegetables amongst sour milk and curdled yogurts and other mishaps were all combined and almost unbearable.

"….Who are you? Have you come to bring me more food?"

"….."

Ciel only stared at Gluttony. He was seated at this HUMONGOUS table. It must have been over 100 feet long; obviously it was of fine design but had been treated badly over the years. Strewn all over the table were dishes, plates, pots, pans filled with remaining scraps of food, some half eaten and left to rot, and others completely demolished. Gluttony was seated at the middle, looking pale and sickly. His eyes twitched and jumped back and forth, wandering all over the room, presumably in search of food.

"I need more, dammit!"

Ciel jumped as Gluttony slammed his fist down on the table, breaking dishes in the process. Scraps of fine china fell to the floor with quiet clinks. Ciel started when Gluttony raised his eyes and looked at him with….a disturbing sort of hunger.

"You…..what manner of a being are you? Are you edible? All beings are edible, are they not?"

Ciel began to back away slowly, growing increasingly nervous as the seconds ticked by. Gluttony slammed his chair back and looked at Ciel, spittle and drool hanging from one corner of his mouth. His eyes began to glow dangerously as he climbed over the table, flinging plates and pans out of his way as he clambered over noisily. He quickly began to approach Ciel, licking his lips.

"I wonder what you taste like, little one."

"I'm not edible! I'm a fucking **human**!"

Gluttony stopped suddenly, his probing hands merely inches away from Ciel's face.

"Human?"

Ciel shivered as hundreds of voices penetrated the room.

"Human? Human? Human? We have a human? Human?"

Gluttony threw his head back and howled for several long moments. The voices ceased chattering and there was silence for a few moments, before they returned in full force and laughing hysterically.

"Human! They come to torment Gluttony once again! !"

"_**SHUT UP!"**_

The voices slowly faded out, chattering, and vanishing altogether. Ciel looked at the Sin with pity. Gluttony raised his face and looked at Ciel, his eyes finally clear.

"You….human boy….what are you called?"

"I am called Ciel, Gluttony. I've come to take your test."

"My…..test?"

"Yes, your test! I need to pass all of the Sins' tests before I can achieve my goal!"

"Ah…"

Wordlessly, Gluttony began walking back to the table. He stared at it for a moment before sweeping dozens of dishes and pans to the floor, breaking some in the process. Gluttony climbed over and sat in his chair, then looked at Ciel and patted the space in front of him. Ciel wrinkled his nose but went and sat on the table's surface.

"My…..test is one that only humans have access to. In all my years of existence, I have tasted the purest food, the choicest flavor, the cream of the crop. I long to remember what the food is called, what it looks like, and what it tastes like. You are to go into the archives of my mind and find that one specific memory to me, so that I may relive it once more."

"…You expect me to find this one lone memory of yours among hundreds of thousands of memories?"

"For some reason, this particular memory is very partial towards humans. I have observed over the many tries that the memory will often show itself to the human, but they are usually too slow or dull-witted to see it and catch it in time. Something tells me you'll be different…."

Ciel studied the Sin in front of him and slowly shook his head in acceptance.

"Alright. Lord knows how long this will take….."

Ciel suddenly gasped out in surprise when Gluttony grinned.

"Yes! Alright, Ciel. In you go."

And without further ado, Gluttony reviewed the true capacity of his mouth and swallowed Ciel whole.

* * *

So here's my question. And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE answer this if you review! Add it into your review, it's not that hard.

Should I discontinue this story **BUT** edit it and repost it again sometimes next year when I've cleaned everything up a bit and gotten more organized and prepared?

**OR**

Do you guys want me to continue, but update at random times? I don't have a schedule. Hell, I usually start writing as soon as I finish posting a chapter up and I need to think about ideas.

So answer, and thanks for waiting for this chapter.


	12. Note

Hey guys!

So, I'm sorry. I realize how long it's been, but I never imagined being a sophomore in high school would be so time consuming and hard! I've been almost passing out due to over working and exhaustion and just everything's been a huge mess, so I'm sorry for not updating in forever.

**IMPORTANT.**

I WILL BE DELETING THIS STORY.

**I WILL come back to it. **

But I'm going to delete it, rewrite things, and come back with a better outline of what I want to do, etc.

So if you still want me to continue this story or not, let me know. And if you want to read the story, just follow me and I promise I will reupload it as soon as I get less busy.

I'm terribly sorry! But thank you for your support and constructive criticism so far.


End file.
